Personal Sun
by Becca Donnely
Summary: Depois de um acidente com os instintos de Jacob, Nessie é forçada a sair de Forks. Agora que se reencontraram e Nessie já está com aparência de 18 anos, sua relação vai avançando cada vez mais, juntamente com perigos inesperados. JACOB & NESSIE HISTORY.


— Renesmee?

— Estou aqui. — respondi à voz familiar de meu pai, descendo as escadas.

Ele acabara de chegar de uma caçada. É claro, sua camisa social branca estava impecável. Eu ainda ficava incomodada por ser a única da família que se sujava de sangue. Era algo inevitável, já que caçar era um pouco mais complicado para mim — eu não era tão forte quanto um vampiro, existia mais esforço da minha parte. Não derrubava ursos com um golpe só.

Edward acenou com o queixo para a poltrona à frente do sofá que logo se sentou.

— Bella. — ele chamou minha mãe com um sorriso no rosto, como se uma faca tivesse sido arrancada de seu peito ao ver sua linda mulher. Não que uma faca pudesse machucar um vampiro, mas deu para entender. — Agora?

Ela assentiu, sentando-se ao lado de meu pai e sorrindo para mim. Eu e minha mãe tínhamos um laço muito forte. Eu era, em muitos aspectos, idêntica a ela. E isso me agradava muito.

Franzi o cenho de confusão, mas não perguntei o assunto da conversa. Eu sabia que eles iriam direto ao ponto.

— Bem, filha, eu e seu pai tomamos uma importante decisão. — Bella começou, um pouco tensa.

— Nós amamos você, Renesmee, e nós sempre pensaremos em você em primeiro lugar. — meu pai completou — Saiba que essa decisão levou muito tempo para ser tomada, e você terá que lidar com algumas objeções.

Eu interrompi. Nunca fui muito paciente.

— O que quer dizer?

— Regras, meu bem. — minha mãe disse simplesmente, mas não de um jeito

ríspido; foi só esclarecedor.

Por Deus, o que está acontecendo por aqui?! Não foi necessário verbalizar este pensamento. Edward respondeu prontamente.

— Não pense que não conseguimos ver isso em você, Renesmee. Você sabe o quanto foi difícil agüentar? O quanto nos sentíamos impotentes? O quanto doía ver você daquele jeito?

Ele parecia mesmo com dor. Minha mãe estava contorcida, se agarrando involuntariamente ao braço de meu pai.

Só de ter vagamente a consciência de que eu provocava dor a minha família, mesmo sem ter idéia do que eles estavam falando, já me deixava mal. Abracei meus braços, repentinamente sentindo um frio na barriga.

Mas eu realmente não sabia do que eles estavam falando.

— E-eu nã-ão...

— Não se culpe, meu amor — Em menos de meio segundo minha mãe estava ao meu lado; às vezes ela era melhor ou tão boa quanto meu pai em ler minha mente. — Você não tem culpa de nada. Nunca fez nada para ninguém, filha... Não fique triste, por favor.

Eu podia ver que, se ela pudesse chorar, Bella choraria.

Assenti, agora olhando para Edward, sentado no sofá, mas um pouco curvado para frente, como se quisesse ajudar também.

— Renesmee, qualquer um podia ver em seus olhos o quanto você estava sofrendo. Você só tem seis anos e já é uma pessoa sofrida, quase depressiva. — Agora ele estava calmo, provavelmente arrependido de seu desabafo anterior. — A... separação foi complicada para você.

O modo que ele pronunciou "separação" me provocou arrepios.

— Foi para o seu bem, amor. — Bella sussurrou, a voz chorosa.

— Eu não sei do que estão falando. — eu disse, mas não pareceu convencer meu pai.

— Isso vai ser melhor para você.

Com essas palavras eu entendi tudo. Tive um _déja vú_impossível de ser ignorado.

/Flashback.

_Era meu aniversário de três anos. Na verdade, para os convidados humanos, eu fazia nove anos. Mas tanto faz._

_Meus aniversários sempre eram maravilhosos para mim. Todos juntos, todos aqueles que eu amava... misturados em espécies. Vovô Charlie e sua noiva Sue, Claire e Kim eram os humanos. Edward, meu pai, Bella, minha mãe, meus tios Emmett e Jasper, minhas tias Rosalie e Alice e, por fim, meu avô Carlisle e minha avó Esme eram os vampiros._

_Os meus amigos de La Push também estavam lá... Seth, considerado parte da família, Embry, Quil e Jared, os dois com Claire (que tinha quase a minha idade) e Kim._

_E... Jacob. Mesmo com a minha pouca idade, eu já entendia que Jacob sempre faria parte de mim. Nós nunca poderíamos viver separados. E isso já era fato._

— _Nessie, venha cortar o bolo! — Jake estava me chamando para perto do bolo enorme cheio do que pareciam babados cor-de-rosa. Uma palavra: Alice._

_Fui, feliz da vida, para o lado do meu lobisomem preferido. As pessoas já tinham se juntado a minha frente. Nós já tínhamos cantado o parabéns para você._

_Peguei a faca ao lado do bolo e fiquei pensando como prosseguir. Eu não sabia cortar direito, e aquele bolo provavelmente demorara muito tempo para ser feito... Não era injustiça com o bolo, coitado? Não iria cortá-lo ao meio._

_No meio das minhas reflexões, senti uma mão quente na minha, pressionando a faca suavemente no canto do bolo. Ah, como eu adorava aquela temperatura._

_Jacob estava sorrindo para mim, e papai parecia um pouco chateado por não ser ele que me ajudava a cortar o bolo. Mas não dei muita atenção — só ciúme de pai, não é mesmo?_

_Mas aquele aniversário era mais especial do que os dois anteriores. E provavelmente seria melhor que os seguintes, pelo menos. Aquele, além de todos os convidados estarem presentes (fora vovó Reneé, que faria uma visita no dia seguinte para compensar), alguém igual a mim estava ali, um pouco isolado, mas sorrindo._

_Nahuel era um meio vampiro como eu, então eu me sentia absolutamente normal ao seu lado. Como se eu não fosse um erro da natureza._

_Eu sabia que eu não o veria tão cedo depois daquele aniversário, então aproveitei e dividi meu tempo entre ele e Jacob. A presença de Nahuel era bem agradável, embora nem chegasse aos pés da sensação de ter meu lobo castanho-avermelhado por perto._

_Eu estava completamente feliz, e nada podia estragar meu dia._

_Abri meus presentes depois. Eu solicitei a minha família presentes simples, e esperava que eles não houvessem desobedecido. Tia Rose e tio Emmett escolheram um perfume para me dar — e eu tinha minhas suspeitas que não era barato; o cheiro era bom demais. Vovô Carlisle e vovó Esme me deram o vestido que eu estava usando, de seda branca com detalhes em renda. Eu tinha adorado meus presentes e, se pudesse mudar algum, deixaria exatamente igual._

_Tia Alice e tio Jasper foram mais extravagantes. Na verdade, eu sabia que tio Jasper não tinha culpa nenhuma daquilo — Alice fora a traidora; ela não conseguiu gastar menos de um milhão de dólares._

— _Desculpe por isso, Nessie — tio Jasper dizia, rindo — Você sabe que não pude refreá-la._

_Alice mostrou a língua para ele._

— _Não tem problema, tio Jazz — eu disse. — E agora, tia Alice? Vai me mostrar ou não?_

— _É claro que sim. — ela respondeu, dando pulinhos de alegria — Eu demorei tempo para providenciar, então você vai aceitar de uma maneira ou outra._

_Revirei os olhos, esperando._

— _Venham — ela chamou, subindo as escadas. Não gostei daquilo._

_Com seu corpinho magro, ela andou graciosamente até o cômoda que, como estipulado, seria o quarto onde eu dormiria quando quisesse ficar na casa dos meus avós, fora da casinha de madeira feita por Esme de presente para os meus pais._

_Tia Alice abriu a porta, com tio Jasper ao seu lado. Fiquei boquiaberta ao ver um quarto cheio de móbiles, com uma parede coral, a cama grande com armação de madeira, com uma bancada de vidro entre as duas paredes laterais, uma estante da mesma madeira com todos os meus pertences e um armário enorme com a porta espelhada, com roupas (algumas que eu nunca tinha visto, aliás) organizadas em cabides prateados. Até o teto estava pintado como um teto de igreja, só que mais moderno, é claro._

_O banheiro estava novo também, com os azulejos brancos brilhando. Eu [b]quase[/b] desculpei Alice por ter gastado tanto quando vi aquela banheira enorme, mas eu não tinha tanta compaixão. Minha tia não sairia tão fácil daquela._

— _O que você [b]pensa[/b] que fez, Alice Cullen? — A encarei, estreitando os olhos — E o nosso trato? Eu não queria nada caro. Queria algo simples, tia!_

_Alice continuava olhando para o seu "trabalho", admirada. Meus avós, Rose e Emmett e meu pai e minha mãe riram atrás de mim. Eles subiram também para ver o que Alice aprontara._

— _Bobinha. — ela riu — Você sabe que a palavra simples não está no meu vocabulário. Não faça drama, você sabe que ficou lindo._

_Haha!, e eu sabia mesmo. Porque não lembrei desse detalhe?_

_Ela finalmente me encarou, sorrindo maliciosamente._

— _Aliás, não fui só eu que fiz isso. —Ela olhou discretamente para o lado — A idéia foi do Jazz._

_Agora sim, eu mato um._

— _TIO JASPER! — berrei, mas eu era a única irritada por lá. Até o próprio motivo do meu aborrecimento estava rindo. — Você está passando tempo demais com ela, por Deus! Como você pôde?! — Mas agora eu estava rindo um pouco também. A situação era meio engraçada._

_Jasper bagunçou meu cabelo._

— _Devia me agradecer. Você surtaria se soubesse as coisas que Alice estava planejando. — Ele riu._

_É, eu podia imaginar mesmo._

_Abracei minha tia e agradeci. Mesmo sendo do contra, eu tinha de admitir que ficara perfeito._

_Subitamente lembrei de Jacob — ele não devia estar chegando? Nahuel tinha saído para caçar, era o "horário" dele de ficar comigo. Eu já sentia a falta dele._

— _Onde está Jacob? — perguntei para Bella._

_Minha mãe abriu a boca para falar, mas em seguida nós duas viramos o rosto para a porta. Já podíamos ouvir os passos apressados de um lobo. Em dois segundos ele entrava pela porta._

— _Nessie! — Os olhos de Jake brilharam ao me ver._

_Corri para abraçá-lo. Eu adorava a presença de Jake. Ele iluminava; irradiava alegria... era meu sol particular._

— _Senti sua falta — falei, ainda grudada nele._

— _Eu também, Ness — E ele não me soltou._

_Minha mãe, no sofá, limpou a garganta indiscretamente._

_Revirei os olhos e Jacob riu, me soltando. Acenei para minha mãe e fomos para o local de costume na floresta. Era perto do rio, um amontoado de pedras onde subíamos e ficávamos conversando por horas._

— _Eu quero te dar seu presente de aniversário._

— _Jake, eu disse que não queria ganhar nada! — teimei._

_Ele me encarou com olhos negros e profundos. Até os olhos de Jacob pareciam ser quentes, ferventes._

— _Nessie, é seu aniversário. Qual é o problema?_

_Me rendi, suspirando._

— _Tudo bem. O que é?_

_Jake tirou do bolso da calça uma caixinha comprida e retangular num tom índigo. Estendi a mão para pegar, curiosa. Eu podia ver pela visão periférica que ele estava sorrindo, como se estivesse na expectativa._

_Abri lentamente a tampa da caixa e observei meu presente. Só de ver o principal detalhe fiquei radiante — eu conhecia a história daquele presente. Era absurdamente especial._

_Eu já ouvira minha mãe falando do presente que ganhara de Jacob em sua formatura. Era uma pulseira com um pingente de lobo em madeira, que o próprio Jake fizera._

_Mas jamais imaginara que era tão, tão, [b]tão[/b] perfeito._

_A minha era como um bracelete — só que mais fina. Prateada e com o pingente de lobo na madeira. Perguntei-me se ele usara o mesmo que esculpira para Bella ou se havia feito um novo._

_Ele pareceu notar que meus olhos brilhavam e que eu era incapaz de falar, tão incrivelmente feliz pelo presente mais fabuloso que já havia ganhado na vida._

— _V-você... não gostou? — Jacob gaguejou, falando lentamente, desanimado. Mas logo se apressou em falar minhas opções, de modo que tive que desviar minha atenção da pulseira e prestar atenção em suas palavras para conseguir entender. — Eu sei que não é grande coisa, mas se você quiser, Ness, eu posso até te trazer outra coisa ou..._

_Interrompi, não acreditando no que ele falava._

— _O QUÊ? Jake, você acha que eu não gostei? Olhe para mim! — Apontei para meu sorriso enorme com o dedo indicador — Isso é maravilhoso! Não poderia ganhar [b]nada[/b] melhor! Você não imagina como estou feliz!_

_De algum jeito, minha felicidade foi transportada para ele. Nós compartilhávamos, naquele momentos, as mesmas emoções, involuntariamente._

— _Viu o que está escrito? — ele perguntou._

_Não tinha notado esse detalhe. Estreitei meus olhos, girando a pulseira e lendo as letras emendadas._

— _Forever yours. — ele sorriu abertamente para mim — Seu para sempre._

_Pulei em cima dele, abraçando seu pescoço quente. Suas mãos apertaram minhas costas, em seu abraço de urso conhecido. Ele me girou no ar, me fazendo rir._

— _Obrigada, Jake. Você é um irmão para mim — disse sinceramente._

_Ele parou de girar. Suas mãos se afrouxaram Sua cabeça, que antes estava olhando para cima enquanto me girava, pareceu cair, se apoiando em meu ombro esquerdo. Seu sorriso não estava tão aberto quanto antes. Isso não era normal._

_Pude sentir que ele fez um esforço para continuar sorrindo._

— _O que houve? — perguntei._

_Ele riu meio forçado._

— _Não podemos ficar girando assim para sempre — Ele me botou cuidadosamente no chão. — Só isso, Ness._

_Notei que ainda estava agarrada à pulseira._

— _Ah, experimente — ele disse, olhando para ela. Já parecia ter voltado ao normal._

_Botei em meu pulso esquerdo. Ficou um pouco grande, mas não havia problema — aposto que serviria em dois meses._

— _Acho que vou ter que mandar ajustar... — ele começou._

— _Não. Eu quero usá-la sempre. Logo vou crescer, mesmo — sorri, enquanto sentávamos de novo nas pedras acima do rio._

_Jake afagou minha bochecha. Aproveitei para fazer uma pergunta, mais para mim mesma do que para Jacob._

— _Onde deve estar meu pai? Ele tinha saído para caçar, mas está demorando tanto.._

— _Não fique preocupada. Edward sabe se cuidar. — ele me tranqüilizou._

_Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro._

— _Você está com sono — vou te levar para casa, Ness._

— _NÃO! Não, eu posso aguentar. — Eu não perderia por nada nenhum momento com o meu melhor amigo lobisomem._

_Ele riu, mas não me repreendeu._

_Segundos mais tarde, Jacob enrugou o nariz e virou a cabeça para trás em um movimento rápido. Não demorei muito para sentir o cheiro também. Meu pai e..._

— _Renesmee! Você está aí! — Nahuel dizia, com meu pai a sua frente, brincalhão._

_Jacob enrijeceu._

_Fui correndo até meu pai, lhe dando um abraço, e depois fazendo o mesmo com Nahuel._

— _Vocês estavam fazendo o quê? — perguntei._

— _Caçando, Neesme — meu pai disse. — Mas acho que está na hora de você dormir, mocinha. Você está perdendo a consciência, querida._

_Minhas pálpebras estavam se fechando lentamente... E em instantes senti os braços de alguém me envolvendo._

_Ouvi outro alguém rosnar._

— _Jacob — Pude ouvir meu pai sussurrar, em um tom repreendedor — Controle seus pensamentos. Não há nada de mais por aqui._

_Só percebi que não era Jacob correndo em direção a casa, correndo comigo, quando ele respondeu, longe demais para estar me carregando._

— _Não gosto disso. — Ele usou uma voz ameaçadora que eu nunca ouvira._

_Infelizmente, não era ele que me levava... era somente Nahuel. Eu me sentiria mais confortável se estivesse nos braços de Jacob. Era muito mais quente, muito mais macio... Muito mais [b]Jacob[/b]._

_A conversa parecia estar finalizada._

_Pude sentir o cheiro de Jake até chegar em casa de meus avós. Mas quem me deitou na cama, no meu quarto recém-reformado, foi Nahuel. Eu só senti um beijo na testa._

— _Durma bem, meu anjo. — Não era a voz melodiosa do meu lobo. Só que, por coincidência, ainda podia sentir seu cheiro, perto da minha porta. Confirmei o pensamento quando ouvi outro rosnado, muito mais discreto, mas que consegui perceber claramente, mesmo quase que saindo do estado alfa [navy][b][N/A: Estado alfa é quando você não está dormindo, nem está acordado][/navy][/b] e mergulhando em um sono profundo._

_Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo eu dormira, mas provavelmente não foi por muito tempo. Eu não gostei daquilo — porque tantos gritos? Porque tantos rosnados? Porque aquela discussão?_

— _Não é algo que se possa negociar. — Era aquela voz de novo. A voz que se apossava do lobisomem, a voz que transformava o quileute em uma criatura feroz, abafando a existência do Jacob que iluminava minha vida. Mas algo devia estar acontecendo, certo? Era uma ameaça? Devia ser, tinha que ser!_

_Não gostava daquela voz, daqueles rosnados._

— _Jacob — Agora era a voz graciosa de minha mãe, tensa. — Jacob — Ela aumentou o volume da voz._

_Podia ouvir alguém ofegando, outros engolindo em seco._

— _Ora, não consegue se controlar, cão? — Nahuel foi quem falou, com um tom de provocação que eu desconhecia._

_Jacob rosnou alto. Meu pai o cortou._

— _Pare, Jacob. — Consegui notar um som quase inaudível dos pés de meu pai correndo brevemente. Ele se moveu com agilidade, e estava usando sua voz de autoridade, sem muito sucesso. — Nós vamos decidir o que for melhor._

_Eu estava quase surtando com tanto suspense. Minha preocupação focava-se em Jacob, mais humano que qualquer um na casa. Ele ainda parecia macio demais para mim, embora fosse considerado indestrutível por qualquer um que reconhecesse alguém com tanta força e habilidade quanto ele. Mas seria sempre mais frágil que os outros, e eu achava que isso se devia ao fato de que eu sabia que não conseguiria viver sem ele._

— _Não tem nada a ver com isso, Edward! Não conseguem ver?! — Ele gritava, irradiando ódio._

_Escondida e controlando meus pensamentos (embora eu acreditasse que meu pai estava muito focado na situação para seu dom captar minha mente distante; isso era um tipo de "falha" da habilidade dele), olhei discretamente para o lugar. Bella estava nervosa, em posição de defesa, variando os olhares entre Jacob e Nahuel. Edward segurava firmemente os braços de Jacob, que tremia feito louco e estava completamente suado. Nahuel estava levemente curvado, com o canto da boca formando um pequeno sorriso malicioso. Ninguém pareceu me notar, envolvido demais naquilo tudo._

_Eu estava de olhos arregalados, tapando o nariz para manter minha respiração estável._

_Nahuel soltou uma gargalhada com ar de superior._

— _Ah, e a diversão, Edward? Pode soltar o totó! — Ele estava divertido, mas ameaçador._

_Bella se intrometeu._

— _Por Deus, Renesmee está no quarto! Querem ter algum respeito por ela? — Mas não adiantou muito. Ninguém disse nada. O coração de Jacob estava martelando em seu peito._

— _Você sabe o que é melhor, Edward. — Nahuel estava provocando. — Ele não é bom o suficient..._

_Em uma fração de segundo, vi fragmentos de tecido caindo suavemente no chão. Em uma fração de segundo, vi a figura materna de Bella gritar alguma coisa, completamente desesperada. Em uma fração de segundo, Edward apertou com toda a sua força os pulsos de Jacob. Em uma fração de segundo, meu pai continuava tentando prender os pulsos dele, mas agora Jacob havia se transformado subitamente em um lobo castanho-avermelhado e saltado em direção ao meio-vampiro. Em uma fração de segundo, eu estava pulando (sem ter pensado muito na decisão) no meio dos dois._

_Bella gritara meu nome._

_No instante em que pousei [navy][b][N/A: Não achei palavra melhor, então ficou meio estranho '-'][/navy][/b], esticando as mãos tentando separá-los quando se chocassem, vi o lobo rosnando para mim fortemente, enquanto chegava cada vez mais perto de minha garganta com seus dentes afiadíssimos._

_Em uma fração de segundo, pensamentos rápidos que mal me dei conta de que pensara gritaram em minha cabeça. Jacob estava prestes a me atacar. Talvez apenas por engano, talvez apenas porque eu apareci de repente e ele, com seus instintos lobisomens mais instáveis e raivosos do que nunca, não conseguiu processar a informação rápido o suficiente para parar._

_Era isso que eu esperava. O meu Jacob, mesmo em lobo, jamais faria isso comigo._

_Meus pais não puderam fazer nada, foi tudo absurdamente rápido. O lobo era enorme, não havia espaço para ele._

_Mas, em uma fração de segundo... Ele parou. Parou, simplesmente, a milímetros de meu pescoço a mostra, prestes a arrancar minha cabeça._

_Soltou um grunhido alto de dor e se atirou no chão, mas logo se levantou e saiu correndo, quebrando uma parede de vidro. Eu estava ofegando, mas involuntariamente tentei correr para ele, tentar confortá-lo. Aquilo não acabara em uma tragédia, e eu imaginava como ele estava se sentindo por [b]pensar[/b] em me atacar. Eu queria que sua dor passasse — só assim a minha passaria._

_Os braços gelados de meu pai me envolveram. Ele era mais rápido que eu, e certamente não me deixaria ir atrás do meu lobo._

_Eu estava chorando, me debatendo nos braços de meu pai e tentando sair. Meu desespero não era importante. Eu queria ver Jacob._

_Edward estava imóvel, o rosto triste e aflito, com as narinas infladas. Seus olhos dourados hipnotizantes estavam líquidos, como se algo tivesse destruído a fortaleza construída por lá. Ele me levantou do chão e eu desisti, soltando meu peso nele. Nahuel estava apoiado na parede, a expressão mais indiferente que nunca._

_Fui levada para o sofá onde minha mãe estava. Doeu em meu coração vê-la daquele jeito. Bella estava contorcida em uma bola, agarrada a seus joelhos. Seu rosto estava semi tapado, mas sua testa estava vincada e os olhos torturados. Ela não respirava. A sensação era que ela tinha muita vontade de chorar, liberar parte daquela dor que sentia por dentro, mas esse era um privilégio que era tirado dos humanos quando o veneno vampiro passava por suas veias — as lágrimas. Você perdia elas._

_Eu e meus pais nos abraçamos, sem dizer uma única palavra. Ficamos assim por um longo tempo. Eu tentava não pensar em Nahuel — eu estava um pouco desconfiada. Não que eu tivesse tempo para pensar nisso naquelas circunstâncias. Só queria chorar, chorar pela minha mãe, pelo meu pai. Soluçar sem ter vergonha por tudo que aconteceu._

_Eu só estava sentindo dor pela preocupação dos meus pais (coisa que eu sabia que passaria em breve, assim que eles estivessem reconfortados) e por Jacob. Eu não estava chorando por estar assustada. Eu queria que Jacob não ficasse triste, somente isso._

_Meu pai nos deixou sozinha por dois segundos apenas, voltando da cozinha com um copo e cinco comprimidos nas mãos, estendendo-os a mim. [u]O que é isso?[/u], pensei, sabendo que ele podia me escutar._

— _Você precisa dormir essa noite. — ele respondeu em uma voz calma e suave._

_É claro que só um comprimido não era suficiente, já que remédios não funcionavam com vampiros, e tinham muito pouco efeito em meios-vampiros. Eu achava que cinco daqueles dariam conta do recado._

_A hipótese de procurar Jacob não passou por minha mente mais — meus pais não deixariam mesmo. Eu só podia esperar para falar com ele outra hora._

_Caí na cama de casal de meus pais quando eles me levaram, acariciando meu cabelo e afagando meu rosto. Depois se afastaram, mas ainda conseguia ouvir sussurros. A última coisa que ouvi antes de me sentir anestesiada foi a voz de meu pai pedindo "Nahuel, por favor, nos deixe sós"._

Flashback\

Bella tinha dito a mesma coisa da última vez que tínhamos tido uma "conversa séria". A conversa sobre ir embora, deixar tudo para a minha segurança. O motivo? Eu estava ameaçada ao ficar com Jacob. Ele era um lobisomem e suas emoções eram instáveis, de modo que podia me machucar.

Isso tudo, é claro, nas palavras _deles_, os meus pais.

Eu tentava nunca pensar no assunto. Minha mãe estava certa, eu reagira do mesmo jeito que ela. Como era a frase mesmo? Entre a dor e o nada, eu escolhera o nada.

Agora, ouvir "isso vai ser melhor para você" me provocou uma onda de desespero. Alguma coisa ruim tinha acontecido. Ruim o suficiente para ser "melhor para mim", para me tirar algo mais, de novo. Não mudava nada, na verdade, já que eu era basicamente sustentada por pequenos fragmentos de esperança — esperança de vê-lo novamente.

Será que isso ainda era possível? Com essa frase tenebrosa, que arrancara violentamente a parte mais importante da minha vida por um motivo idiota sobre minha segurança? Eu arriscaria minha vida ficando com Jacob. Minha mãe devia compreender, ela também arriscara sua vida por Edward, só que no caso dela era muito pior (ela era uma humana que amava um vampiro obcecado por seu sangue, e eu era uma meia vampira que podia se cuidar e andava com um lobisomem que muito raramente se descontrolava).

Agora eu estava desesperada e com raiva. Nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso tudo. Eu nunca, jamais, lembrava desse fato. Só me deixava pior ainda.  
Raiva dos meus pais. Que tipo de pais eles eram? Eu precisava do melhor, e o meu melhor estava muito longe, na reserva de La Push em Forks, Washington. Eles sabiam isso mais claramente do que ninguém, então porque eu estava tão distante? Não era justo.

— Você sabe que não era desse jeito, Renesmee. — Edward cortou meus pensamentos. Maldito dom de ler mentes.

Mudei automaticamente de pensamentos.

Eu odiara aquela decisão de me manter longe de... Jacob. Mas eu sabia que eles não tinham feito por mal.

— Desculpe, pai. — sussurrei. — Foi sem querer. Não gosto de falar sobre isso. — funguei.

Edward continuou.

— A questão é que nós te amamos demais, e ver você assim nos deixa culpados. É como se uma nuvem de tristeza de acompanhasse por onde você vai. Você lembra da última vez que sorriu de verdade? — Agora _eu_ é que estava me sentindo culpada por agir daquele jeito, mas era inevitável.

— Foi no seu aniversário de três anos. — Bella sussurrou, mais para ela mesma do que para nós, olhando para o chão.

Eu queria saber logo. Eu estava nervosa. Eu estava desesperada.

— Eu e sua mãe conversamos muito e... nós decidimos que... — Ele parou para tomar fôlego, olhando discretamente para Bella, como se quisesse confirmar a decisão. Ela assentiu. Então Edward suspirou, desapontado por sua esposa ainda querer aquilo, provavelmente. — Nós decidimos que, se você ficar feliz, estaremos dispostos a voltar a Forks.

Foi como todas as barreiras para a tristeza que eu havia construído em cinco longos anos tivessem subitamente se dissolvido. Meu coração, que há muito tempo não batia em um ritmo que não fosse lento e descompassado pareceu finalmente entrar em harmonia com minha mente, como se aprendesse a bater naquele momento. Senti minha pele ficar mais quente, mas não por corar, por simplesmente adquirir mais cor. Meus músculos pareceram relaxar pela primeira vez em muitos anos, como se eu tivesse ficado na mesma posição desde aquele dia. O cenário a minha volta pareceu ficar mais saturado; mais colorido. Me senti mais leve e solta. Mais saudável.

Meus olhos foram cobertos por uma fina camada de lágrimas, mas sem deixar escorrer nenhuma por meu rosto. Minha visão ficara embaçada, só que eu não me importava com isso. Ou melhor, eu não me importava com nada — eu só sabia que tudo ia dar certo, de agora em diante. Por que eu estaria com Jacob.

Edward, até então meio constrangido em saber que eu já era uma mulher e eu iria finalmente encontrar com Jacob (eu podia imaginar aquilo facilmente), ficou radiante em ler meus pensamentos. Era provavelmente o sentimento mais próximo de felicidade que ele já havia visto em mim desde que nos mudáramos para Devon, a cidade mais chuvosa da Inglaterra.

E ele estava certo em pensar isso.

Depois de um longo momento, eu consegui falar, sorrindo o máximo que pude.

— S-sim, isso me faz f-feliz.

Bella me agarrou de um jeito que parecia que ela estava quase tão feliz quanto eu.

— Ah, meu amor! — Ela apressadamente pegou meu rosto nas mãos, botando meu cabelo para trás. Seus dedos ficaram embaraçados em minhas mechas (cujos cuidados eu dispensara desde que havia me mudado, sem me importar com o que pensariam de mim). — Porque você escondeu esse sorriso de mim por tanto tempo?

Ela parecia meio triste, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. [b][navy][N/A: Eu não tenho idéia dessa emoção, mas ela existe. '-' Espero que vocês entendam.][/b][/navy] Tentei pedir perdão, mas parecia uma brincadeira. Eu estava sorrindo demais para me desculpar.

— Desculpe, mãe. Agora eu estou me sentindo bem, é só isso — respondi simplesmente, finalmente piscando e deixando uma lágrima grossa cair.

— É, eu consegui notar. — meu pai disse com uma risada.

Bella suspirou e sorriu.

— Então está decidido. Minha filha finalmente vai rever _Jacob_. — ela riu, olhando para baixo, como se lembrasse de uma piada que eu desconhecia.

— Com [i]regras[/i]. — Edward rosnou. — Não se esqueça das regras, Bella.

Eu bufei.

— Vocês acham que eu vou fazer o quê com Jacob? Eu não pretendo agarrá-lo, se é o que você está pensando. — Mesmo sabendo que minha mãe [i]realmente[/i] agarraria se tivesse minha idade, e se fosse com Edward, acrescentei mentalmente.

— Não quero que se torne parecida com ela nesse aspecto. — ele falou baixo, derrotado. Ouvi Bella rosnar algo como [i]'Conversinhas mentais dos infernos[/i]'.

Eu ri. Nem lembrava mais qual era a tática de esconder meus segredos de Edward, já que eu não tinha nenhum segredo. E... algo me dizia que eu teria bastante a esconder quando voltasse a Forks.

— Hmm... Será que eu seria precipitada em fazer minhas malas? — perguntei.

— Pode ir, meu bem. Amanhã partiremos — Bella respondeu, me dando um beijo rápido na bochecha.

Eu subi correndo as escadas e tirei a mala do armário, abrindo-a em cima da cama. Ela estava cheia de poeira.

Só que uma coisa me chamou atenção. Em um dos pequenos bolsos internos da mala havia um volume... pequeno, mas havia um volume. Abri o zíper do bolso e estiquei a mão para achar um bracelete prateado com pingente de lobo.

E eu quase gritei. De algum jeito, eu tinha ficado [i]mais[/i] feliz ainda.

Botei minha pulseira e estiquei meu rosto até ela, fechando os olhos e encostando meus lábios ternamente no lobo de madeira que eu tanto amava.

Foi difícil dormir, mas de algum jeito eu consegui. Eram recém dez horas da manhã! Nós só sairíamos de noite, por causa da nossa estranha capacidade involuntária de brilhar na luz do sol.

Impaciência. Essa era a palavra.

— Pai, porque não vamos agora? A pé, pai.

Edward me cortou. Era a quinta vez que eu pedia aquilo.

— Nesmee, pare de ser tão ansiosa. O dia passa rápido. — Haha. O dia passa rápido, sei.

Tentei usar meu plano B (ou melhor, plano Bella), concentrando toda a minha habilidade de persuasão e chantagem emocional.

— Mãe — supliquei— Nós não podemos ir correndo? Vamos chegar até mais rápido. Para quê perder mais um dia aqui?

— Renesmee, avião é muito mais prático. Eu não gostaria de passar o dia correndo, e você provavelmente se cansaria.

Eu agarrei suas mãos.

— Mas, mãe... Desse jeito eu vou ficar triste de novo.

Essas palavras mágicas fizeram efeito; Bella ficou preocupada e chamou meu pai. Eu tentava bloquear meus pensamentos de "eu estou fazendo chantagem".

— Por favor! Eu não vou mais agüentar esperar...

Meus pais se olharam por um longo tempo. Depois de um monte de olhares de birra do meu pai e muitos de reprovação de minha mãe, Bella fez uma cara maliciosa ([i]muito[/i] maliciosa), Edward ficou radiante, e minha mãe novamente acenou com a cabeça, prometendo alguma coisa. E essa promessa provavelmente se concretizaria durante à noite.

— Tudo bem, filha. — Edward deu um sorriso torto — Mas só vamos até a Irlanda e pegamos um avião. — ele suspirou — Maravilha. Andar nas sombras.

Mas eu sabia que eles tinham se rendido. Busquei minhas malas e ficamos correndo por algumas horas, que pareciam se arrastar lentamente. Eu nunca ficaria cansada, na verdade. Era para ver Jacob, não era? Eu correria o resto da minha existência por ele.

Tentávamos sempre correr por entre bosques e florestas, mas era difícil em algumas cidades grandes, então apelávamos para ilegalidades — roubos de carro, para nos manter cobertos. Quando voltávamos a correr, a situação piorava. Me deixava quase enjoada ter que ver sempre as que pareciam sempre iguais árvores, sentir os mesmos cheiros de animais pequenos e lama...

E eu comecei a ficar cansada. Argh, eu [i]jurava[/i] que não ficaria, mas eu estava definitivamente cansada. Acho que a única coisa que me impedia de cair no chão e dormir profundamente era o fato de que minha mente não conseguia se desprender da idéia de que eu veria Jacob. Era meio que involuntário.

— Bella, vamos parar — o traidor do meu pai disse. — Nesmee está cansada.

— Não estou, não!

Ele revirou os olhos.

— É claro que está. — Meus pais pararam. Bella abriu uma das muitas malas e tirou um travesseiro dela, botando-o em seu colo e me convidando a deitar lá.

— Mãe, eu não estou com sono. Quero continuar — Mas meu corpo não parecia concordar com isso. Infelizmente, meus joelhos fraquejaram e eu quase caí. Maldita parte humana.

Edward estava do meu lado em menos de um segundo.

— Não seja teimosa e vá descansar. — Então ele se virou para minha mãe e falou mais baixo: — Ela vai enlouquecer, nem viu ele ainda e já está eufórica. Viu como ele a afeta?

Eu bufei, mas eu internamente sabia que era verdade.

Minha mãe riu graciosamente.

— Paixão, Edward, paixão.

Senti minha pele ficar quente. As bochechas, mais especificamente. Toquei a pele do rosto, tentando entender o que aquilo significava.

Edward abafou uma risada, sem muito sucesso.

— Você está corando, Nesmee. Ficando vermelha de vergonha. — Minha mãe também riu.

Fiquei mais vermelha ainda, mas tapei o rosto no travesseiro, deitando e apoiando minha cabeça no colo de Bella. Me controlei para não dormir. Prometi que só ia [i]descansar[/i], o que significava somente ficar parada por um tempo e recuperar energias. Passaram cinco minutos e eu levantei, toda sorridente.

— Podemos continuar!

Meu pai ia abrir a boca para falar, mas eu o cortei.

— NÃO. Eu quero ir, Edward. Sou uma adolescente com os hormônios a flor da pele, seja bonzinho ou vai se ver comigo.

Meu pai arregalou os olhos e acenou com a cabeça, ouvindo uma risada histérica de minha mãe. Ok, essa eu fui má.

A cada vinte minutos eu perguntava onde estávamos e quanto tempo demoraria até chegarmos. Meus pais estavam desacostumados com minha nova personalidade. Sem falar que estavam de saco cheio de mim.

Quando estávamos no vôo para Seattle eu quase desmaiei. Eu queria chegar logo. Porque demorava tanto?

Um sorriso bobo brotava em meu rosto enquanto chegávamos em Forks, e ainda mais quando estávamos andando em velocidade humana para não assustar as pessoas nas ruas até a casa de Billy Black. Meu sorriso se desmanchou quando ouvi as palavras de Billy.

— Ele vive como lobo aqui pela floresta. Quase nunca volta a forma humana. — E então ele se dirigia a mim: — Ele ama você.

Abracei Billy, alguém que eu sempre iria gostar.

Eu podia entender perfeitamente a reação de Jacob. Ele ficava em forma de lobo quando queria se isolar, fugir da dor. Mal podia aceitar que eu fui quem provocara isso.

Já estava prestes a correr quando meu pai me segurou.

— Deixe-me ir, Edward. — eu supliquei — Você sabe. Ele é para mimo que Bella é para você.

Com esse argumento ele me largou, e meus pais sorriram tristemente para mim. Minha mãe me deu um beijo na bochecha e eu saí correndo por entre as árvores, que pareciam nunca acabar. Eu podia sentir seu cheiro... estava por toda a parte, mas onde ele estava [i]agora[/i]?

Subitamente um pensamento veio a tona, gritando em minha mente. O nosso lugar. Ele tinha que estar lá.

As terras quileute estavam acabando, e o cheiro dele ficava mais forte conforme eu ia me aproximando do lugar onde costumávamos ficar — sob as pedras, ouvindo a correnteza do rio.

Então eu o vi. De longe.

Senti como se as nuvens tivessem ido embora. O meu sol estava aparecendo, pouco a pouco. E eu observava, escondida nas sombras. Mas o calor não chegava até mim.

Eu estava muito perto de explodir de emoção. Eu me derreti ali mesmo, intoxicada por ele. Eu estava presa no chão, plantada por raízes de uma felicidade intensa que me fizeram incapaz de me desprender. A minha vida estava resumida a alguns passos de mim, toda a minha vida. Era a fonte da minha alegria na minha frente. Porque eu não conseguia ir até lá e tocá-la?

A distância me fez amá-lo ainda mais. Um amor desenfreado e incontrolável. Eu queria poder sair do estado de choque que me encontrava e me agarrar em seus braços fortes e quentes. Meu corpo pedia por ele, porque eu ainda não estava lá?

As raízes que me prendiam se fortaleceram. Parecia que quanto mais eu desejava estar com ele, mais elas se enroscavam em mim. Eu estava tentando respirar seu ar; o ar com cheiro dele.

Minhas memórias não se igualavam ao que eu via agora. Ele, jovem como nunca, com cabelos negros curtos arrepiados e uma pele acobreada que me fazia delirar. Eu só queria poder chegar mais perto...

Tentei levantar a perna e sair dali. Eu estava prestes a me arrastar até ele. Mas de nada adiantou, porque eu estava completamente consumida. Consumida pela visão dele ali, na minha frente, onde eu não conseguia alcançá-lo.

E eu soube que nossos destinos sempre estiveram entrelaçados. Nada poderia lutar contra o destino, e nós ficaríamos juntos. O ar que eu respirava era Jacob, o que me mantia viva era ele. Ele não era uma parte do meu coração. Ele o tinha inteiro.

Deixei uma lágrima escorrer lentamente por meu rosto. Era uma lágrima doce, caindo no chão como um pequeno fragmento do que eu sentia. Ela caiu e formou uma minúscula poça no chão, espelhando mais e mais daquilo que, como Bella dizia, era amor, amor, amor.

Ele pareceu notar, virando a cabeça como que por reflexo.

No momento em que ele cravou seus olhos pretos intensos nos meus tudo ficou claro para mim — não valia a pena uma vida sem ele.

Jacob era tudo para mim. Nós éramos totalmente errados, mas completa e imensamente certos. Não existia combinação mais perfeita... e defeituosa. Era assim que tinha que ser. Eu era dele, e ele era meu.

Ele esticou o pescoço para ter certeza de que era eu. Sem pensar, eu saí correndo e pulei nele. As raízes que me prendiam foram arrancadas do chão, e eu as levava comigo.

Ele me enroscou em seus braços. Eu queria chegar mais perto... de algum jeito. Eu estava sufocando, mas, quem se importa? Meu sol particular agora estava me envolvendo, e eu só sentia seu calor.

As palavras não foram necessárias. Eu estava chorando e rindo de um modo histérico. Jacob lacrimejava e sorria, murmurando coisas inaudíveis. Ficamos assim por horas. Eu e meu sol particular — para sempre meu.

Nós dois estávamos deitados no chão, eu em cima dele, abraçados. Minhas lágrimas estavam secas e nós dois estávamos de olhos fechados, só ouvindo a respiração um do outro.

Eu não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. É difícil pensar quando você está se sentindo maravilhosa, quando você quer que o tempo congele para poder ficar daquele jeito para sempre, como se só você e ele existissem. [b][navy][N/A: Eu ia dizer que é difícil pensar quando você está nos braços de um gostoso como o Jake... Abafa][/b][/navy]

Alguém limpou a garganta. Eu ignorei; Jacob pareceu fazer o mesmo. Não virei o rosto para ver quem era.

— Vocês dois, por Deus! — Era a voz da minha mãe, sussurrando — Se Edward pegar vocês dois aqui juntos...

Jacob abriu os olhos.

— Oi, Bella. — E então fechou os olhos de novo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sua voz rouca me fez arrepiar. Ele não tinha falado nada que eu pudesse ouvir claramente desde que havia chegado.

— Nesmee, saia de cima dele. Rápido — Eu estava determinada a não me mexer, mas tinha plena consciência que meu pai nos veria e teria um colapso nervoso. Bem, ele teria que lidar com isso. Não me desgrudaria de Jacob nem se me tacassem fogo.

Jacob se sentou comigo ao seu lado, ainda com os braços em minha cintura. Eu escondia meu rosto em sua nuca.

— Vamos, Ness. Sua mãe está certa — Ele beijou meu cabelo.

Era a primeira vez que me chamavam de Ness desde... bom, desde muito tempo. Eu já tinha esquecido que tinha esse nome também.

Jacob levantou, ainda comigo em seu colo, de onde eu não pretendia sair.

Bella bufou.

— Eu avisei... — E no mesmo segundo meu pai estava ao nosso lado, com uma expressão raivosa e ciumenta.

— O QUE É ISSO? — Não foi um grito, foi mais um sussurro de desespero.

— Hey, Edward. — Jacob falou, animado.

Ele tocou meu braço, me puxando. Não me mexi um centímetro. Jacob me apertou um pouco mais, discretamente.

— Edward, eles acabaram de se reencontrar. — Bella falava em um tom persuasivo. Minha mãe sempre usava esse truque, e eu realmente esperava ter herdado essa habilidade dela.

Jacob começou a andar mais rápido, saindo de perto dos meus pais, mas eu ainda podia ouvir os sussurros aborrecidos de meu pai. Era meio hilário.

— Bella, aquilo não é um reencontro. É agarramento no meio do mato, por Deus! Vai deixar sua filha ser vítima de pedofilia, desse jeito, com esse lobisom... — E estávamos longe de mais para ouvir, já chegando na casa de vidro dos Cullen.

Meus avós e meus tios haviam ficado em Devon, mas logo voltariam para Forks — foi um pedido meu. Não vivo sem minha família.

Jacob me levou até o sofá e se inclinou para me deixar lá, mas eu me prendi mais firmemente a seu pescoço. Ele riu e sentou no sofá comigo em seu colo, novamente.

— Me desculpe, Nessie. Por tudo — ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, passando os dedos por meu cabelo.

Não acreditei no que ele estava dizendo. Finalmente o encarei, e senti que podia ver sua alma por dentro daqueles olhos negros profundos. Ele estava com um semblante de dor.

— Eu é que me desculpo, Jacob. Eu é que fui embora...

— Por minha causa. — ele completou. — Você não imagina como isso me assombrou nesses anos, Ness. Minha vida não tinha mais sentido.

Toquei seu rosto e mostrei como me senti quando o tinha visto, mais cedo. Mostrei como estava em Devon, o quanto estava desolada. E, por último, mostrei minha euforia de quando soube que voltaríamos para Forks.

— Vê? Eu não sou nada sem você. — sussurrei, um pouco envergonhada — E eu nunca, nunca mesmo, fiquei magoada ou com raiva de você, Jake. O que aconteceu aquele dia não foi sua culpa, e todos sabemos disso.

Nossos lábios estavam próximos demais, e o que eu mais queria era acabar com aquele espaço entre eles e beijá-lo. Corei só de pensar no assunto. O que ele pensaria de mim se eu fizesse aquilo?

Jacob me deu um beijo na testa.

— Senti falta desse seu dom — ele riu, e então de repente ele pareceu perceber algo de importância crucial. Seus olhos ficaram tristes e sua boca ficou escancarada.

— O que foi? — perguntei, angustiada por vê-lo daquele jeito. Eu queria ser feliz com ele. Não queria que nada estragasse aquele momento, nem os próximos que teríamos.

Ele hesitou.

— V-você veio só para uma... visita rápida? — ele baixou a cabeça.

Eu ri e ele me olhou horrorizado.

— Vou ficar para sempre com você! — disse, ainda rindo de sua pergunta boba.

Jake abriu um sorriso imenso, mostrando os dentes brancos. Ele estava radiante. Encostei de novo minha cabeça em sua nuca e respirei lentamente, sentindo seu cheiro.

— Mesmo? — ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

Concordei com a cabeça e beijei sua garganta.

— VOCÊS NÃO CONSEGUEM SE LARGAR? — Virei a cabeça, nada surpresa, e vi um Edward constrangido e raivoso ao lado de uma Bella com cara de "nem eu agüento seu pai" [b][navy][N/A: Quem não agüentaria o Edward? u_u Mas ok][/navy][/b].

Eu ri e beijei compulsivamente a bochecha de Jacob, só para irritá-lo. Meu pai não se agüentou e começou a rir.

— Aproveite, sua trapaceira — ele se aproximou e me deu um peteleco no nariz — Esse é o único dia sem regras. — e deu o sorriso que fazia minha mãe cambalear.

— Vem logo, Edward. — Minha mãe o puxou pelo colarinho — Eu sempre cumpro minha palavra. — Ela piscou para mim.

Jacob riu.

— Que regras? — ele perguntou quando os dois já tinham subido para o quarto[b][navy][N/A: Prefiro não comentar o que estava acontecendo no quarto de Edward e Bella][/b][/navy].

— Na verdade, eu não sei. — dei de ombros — E elas nem deviam valer, já que eu sou adulta legalmente e posso fazer o que eu quiser. — [i]Com você[/i], acrescentei mentalmente.

Jacob me lançou um olhar de reprovação.

— Nessie, você tem oito anos.

— Mas minha mente é de dezoito. E meu corpo também. — completei.

Ele me olhou discretamente de cima a baixo.

— Por falar nisso, você está linda. — Ele me puxou para seu peito (nu, diga-se de passagem, e extremamente convidativo). — Eu não estava agüentando ficar longe de você, Ness... Estava prestes a acabar com tudo.

Eu congelei.

— Ac-cabar com tudo? — perguntei, hesitante.

Ele suspirou e acariciou minhas costas.

— Eu já disse. Não posso viver [i]sem[/i] você.

— Mas você não ia... acabar com a sua vida. — eu disse. — Não pensou nisso, pensou?

Ele assentiu lentamente. Senti uma pontada de dor e me aconcheguei mais em seu colo, passando a mão compulsivamente por sua nuca, depois por suas costas e seus ombros. Beijei seu rosto várias vezes, o nariz, a testa, as bochechas... Jake estava sorrindo.

Pensar em perder Jacob era torturante. Se ele acabasse com sua vida, estaria acabando comigo. Estaria matando duas pessoas. Tirando duas vidas.

— Jacob...? — sussurrei depois de um tempo apoiada em seu peito.

— Hm?

Eu o encarei e fiquei alguns segundos tentando lembrar o que ia falar. Ele era lindo demais. Foco, Ness, foco.

— Me prometa uma coisa?

Jake hesitou.

— O quê, meu bem?

— Promete que nunca vai me abandonar? — supliquei.

Ele se sentiu um pouco ofendido e triste, mas essas emoções se encontraram em seu rosto por só um milésimo de segundo. Jacob segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e pude sentir seu hálito quente em mim pela primeira vez. Aquilo me intoxicava. Só me fazia ter mais vontade de beijá-lo.

— [i]Nunca[/i]. — ele disse, e eu pude ver a seriedade por trás daquele sorriso.

O tempo passou rápido. Rápido demais para o meu gosto.

— Ness — ele me chamou, sussurrando, enquanto eu afagava seu cabelo e escorava meu queixo em seu ombro. — Ness — ele chamou um pouco mais alto, diante da minha resposta muda.

— Hm?

— Já passou da meia noite. — Oh, droga. — Você precisa dormir.

Ele me afastou, tentando me tirar de seu colo.

— Posso dormir outra hora. — teimei, me segurando em seu pescoço

Jacob riu.

— Você continua teimosa igual a Bella — ele riu. — Mas você precisa mesmo dormir, Nessie. Vamos nos ver amanhã cedo, eu prometo.

Ele beijou minha bochecha, mas eu não o larguei. Eu queria que ele ficasse comigo. Mas era constrangedor demais dizer.

— Eu [i]vou[/i] dormir, Jake.

— Então me solte, Ness. — ele sorriu.

Soltei sem pensar:

— Não.

Jacob entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Fiquei com vergonha — eu não estava falando no sentido de [i]dormir[/i] com Jacob. Eu queria dormir, só dormir, com ele. Mas inevitavelmente, quando alguém fala que quer dormir com você, você pensa em coisas diferentes de só dormir... E esses pensamentos, que Jake certamente teve, me fizeram corar violentamente.

— Outra hora, Ness. Outra hora eu durmo com você.

Fiquei aliviada perceptivelmente. Ele entendeu que era dormir no sentido inocente da palavra. E eu nem passei tanta vergonha assim.

Eu assenti de mau gosto e ele me tirou de seu colo. Ficamos de frente um para o outro no sofá. Parecia certo para o que eu queria fazer... Não, Ness, se controle. Você vai se arrepender depois que ficar da cor de um tomate.

— Então... — ele começou.

— Então... — dei um sorriso torto.

Ele se inclinou para fazer algo, mas hesitou e parou no mesmo segundo. Passou rapidamente a mão por meu rosto e se levantou para ir embora.

— Jake? — chamei por impulso.

Jacob parecia esperar alguma coisa, então voltou e sentou-se exatamente onde estava antes.

— Sim? — ele tentava disfarçar a esperança.

Me inclinei para tentar dar um rápido beijo em seus lábios, mas no segundo em que fechava os olhos para chegar perto dele, mudei meu rumo para sua bochecha.

Ele sorriu e eu sorri de um jeito meio nervoso.

Jacob beijou minha bochecha também, tão rapidamente quanto eu. Senti um arrepio subir das minhas costas até minha nuca, estremecendo de leve. Ele percebeu e riu da minha reação. E aí beijou minha bochecha de novo.

Mesmo arrepio.

Beijo rápido na bochecha de novo.

Mesmo arrepio, seguido por bochechas vermelhas da minha parte.

Beijo rápido na... boca.

Mesmo arrepio e bochechas extremamente vermelhas, seguido por um olhar triste de despedida e um sussurro de tchau quando ele já estava na porta.

Quando tive certeza que ele já havia ido embora, deixei minha cabeça tombar no sofá e soltei um gritinho meio histérico. O meu dia havia sido perfeito e mal esperava para encontrar Jake de novo. Meu coração martelava em meu peito, e o calor que ele havia passado para mim em um rápido toque de lábios ainda estava lá, fervendo sob minha pele.

Amor, amor, amor.

Eu dormi muito bem naquela noite, mesmo me sentindo um pouco estranha —era estranho não ter Jacob por perto. Eu mal me lembrava como era estar sem ele, e ficava me perguntando como eu consegui ficar todo esse tempo longe dele.

Acordei às seis da manhã e saí correndo pela casa, procurando algum sinal de Jacob.

— Bom dia. — murmurei para eles quando os vi na cozinha, dando um beijo no rosto em cada um. — Não precisava fazer isso, mãe. — apontei para a omelete na frigideira.

— Eu gosto de cozinhar, Nesmee. — ela respondeu simplesmente.

Eu ri.

— Mas agora você não [i]come[/i] mais, de modo que não tem como provar o sal. Acho que ainda estou desidratada por causa do sal na omelete da semana passada. Deixe que eu cuido disso, mãe. — argumentei.

Desisti quando não consegui roubar a frigideira dela e fui sentar na mesa com meu pai.

— Como foi ontem com Jacob? — ele perguntou, querendo não parecer interessado.

— Perfeito. — respondi simplesmente.

— Hmm. — E então pareceu pensar um pouco antes de falar: — Acho que está na hora de vocês aprenderem as regras.

Eu bufei, mas mantive a expressão calma.

— Pai, porque nós precisamos de regras? — perguntei em tom persuasivo.

Edward ficou sem o que dizer. Ele sabia o que não queria que nós fizéssemos: qualquer tipo de contato físico que não fosse abraços e beijos rápidos apenas na bochecha. O problema, eu notei, era que ele não sabia como dizer isso.

— Renesmee, você é uma criança. — Eu bufei e abri a boca para falar, mas ele me cortou: — Tudo bem. Você é praticamente uma criança.

Eu teria que aceitar aquela. Seria sempre criança para os meus pais.

— Então eu só quero... me certificar que você vai fazer coisas que garotas da sua idade fazem. — ele continuou, sem jeito.

[i]As garotas da minha idade fazem o mais ou menos o que minha mãe fazia [b]com você[/b] há alguns anos atrás[/i], pensei involuntariamente. Às vezes você não tem controle sobre seus pensamentos, eles simplesmente aparecem, e isso não era nada adequado quando se tinha um pai leitor de mentes e superprotetor na casa.

Edward ficou irritado e ia abrir a boca para reclamar, mas minha mãe botou uma mão em seu ombro, o acalmando.

— Edward. — ela só sussurrou para ele, entregando um prato com a minha omelete sem sal. E depois voltou para a pia para lavar a louça.

Meu pai suspirou e se apressou em explicar.

— Bella era mais velha que você. — ele abaixou a cabeça. Parecia que ele iria corar, se pudesse.

— E as regras, pai? — fiz aspas no ar quando disse [i]regras[/i], uma palavra injusta e que eu realmente não gostava muito.

Minha mãe virou a cabeça.

— Seja razoável. Eu entendo ela — Bella piscou para mim. Eu já disse como eu amo minha mãe?

Meu pai assentiu e tomou fôlego para começar a falar. Eu sentia que, infelizmente, a lista de regras seria longa. Me perguntava quem iria explicá-las a Jacob.

— Você vai voltar à escola...

Assenti. Me parecia bem razoável. Não era nenhuma surpresa para mim, e eu iria finalmente freqüentar outra escola que não fosse a de Devon [b][navy][N/A: A Nessie não ia na escola quando morava em Forks porque ela ainda não tinha parado de crescer, de modo que seria a primeira vez que ela iria lá][/b][/navy].

— Sem Jacob.

O QUÊ? Não me parece mais razoável.

— [i]Mas[/i] com Seth.

— Hã? — perguntei, absurdamente confusa. — O que o Seth tem a ver com isso? — Fazia muito tempo que eu não via Seth, e agora que estávamos falando dele senti saudades do lobo mais animado da alcatéia.

Meu pai ia falar, mas sua mulher o interrompeu.

— A verdade é que seu pai gostaria que [i]Seth[/i] tivesse uma impressão com você, se fosse para ele escolher. — ela riu alto.

Eu não achei muito engraçado.

— Paaaaaaaai! — resmunguei — Você realmente acha que vai mudar alguma coisa se Seth me seguir na escola? Eu amo Jacob.

Por algum motivo eu corei quando falei o nome de Jacob. Não sabia porque, já que meus pais era absolutamente cientes do meu amor por Jacob e o dele por mim. Era [i]muito mais[/i] que óbvio, mas era a primeira vez que eu falava em voz alta.

Edward também não ficou confortável de ouvir aquelas palavras em alto e bom som.

— Um pai não pode querer a filha segura? — ele me perguntou, cético — Você precisa de segurança. Já que não posso fazer isso eu mesmo, chamei alguém de confiança.

Rolei os olhos.

— E você acha que o lobo que teve uma [i]impressão[/i] por mim não é de confiança? Acha que ele não arriscaria sua vida por mim?

Ele ficou sem o que dizer. Yes, eu venci. Ele gaguejou, mas depois recuperou a expressão de "eu sou um pai inabalável".

— Eu confio em Jacob. Mas Seth é mais adequado porque vocês dois tem uma relação de pura amizade. E Jacob sente algo muito distante de amizade. — Ele rosnou.

Juro que eu quase bati em meu pai.

— Nesmee, não exploda. — minha mãe avisou, de costas para mim. — Seu pai só é um pouco protetor demais. — E então ouvi um sussurro vindo de meu pai que parecia "Você está do lado de quem?!".

Respirei fundo.

— PAI, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME OBRIGANDO A ANDAR COM UM GUARDA COSTAS?!

Ele sorriu de um jeito que eu teria achado lindo. Se não estivesse louca da vida.

— Exatamente! — Edward estava orgulhoso por eu ter "entendido".

-

Bella estava tranqüila, como se eu não estivesse prestes a pular na garganta do chantagista do meu pai. Como ela consegue?

E aí minha raiva foi para bem longe quando senti o cheiro maravilhoso do lobo castanho-avermelhado... tão perto...

— Ness! — ele sussurrou como se fosse um alívio me ver. Estava parado na porta, sem se importar com o fato de que meu pai estava o fuzilando com os olhos. Bella nem se virou.

Eu me atirei em seus braços (foi um pouco difícil porque ele é realmente alto, mas de algum jeito eu consegui) e quase berrei:

— Jake!

— Wow, calma, Ness. — ele disse, rindo — Você literalmente pulou em mim.

Edward rosnou.

— Renesmee, você tem aula. — meu pai disse.

Aí sim eu fiquei confusa. Virei meu rosto, que até então estava no seu lugar habitual — a nuca de Jacob —, e o encarei.

— Não tenho, não.

Bella já tinha terminado com a louça e estava ao lado de meu pai, inconscientemente acariciando seu cabelo.

— Edward já te matriculou. — ela disse.

— Sim. — ele deu aquele sorriso de satisfação de novo — E, na verdade, você vai se atrasar. São quase sete horas.

Eu desabei perceptivelmente. Não estava nem um pouco feliz. Jacob me largou e eu fiquei parada olhando para o meu pai. Subitamente a idéia de chantagem veio na minha cabeça, mas eu imediatamente troquei de pensamentos para ele não notar.

Deixei uma lágrima falsa rolar por meu rosto. Outra.

Jacob me virou para ele, assustado.

— Você está bem? Está bem, Ness? — ele estava meio desesperado. Não iria falar nada sobre minha encenação, porque se ele descobrisse Edward leria seus pensamentos. — Oh, Ness... — e enxugou minhas lágrimas, mas eu continuei chorando para dramatizar a situação.

— Filha, é só a escola, acalme-se... — Bella estava atrás de mim, também me consolando e acariciando meu rosto.

Virei discretamente e vi meu pai sem saber o que fazer. Aquele era o momento certo. O encarei, falando com a voz mais chorosa que pude.

— P-pai... E-eu quero ficar com J-Jake — disse com minha melhor atuação. Ele pareceu acreditar, porque se apressou em me abraçar e se desculpar.

— Ah, minha menina! Me desculpe, Nesmee, desculpe. Não queria que você chorasse... Eu te amo, meu bem, não chore. Você vai ficar com Jacob.

Esfreguei as mãos nos olhos.

— Eu não vou ir para a escola? — fiz um beicinho. Edward assentiu lentamente com a cabeça, sem parecer irritado com a idéia. — Ah, pai, eu também te amo! Obrigada!

Dei um beijo estalado na bochecha do meu paizinho lindo. Virei para Jacob e notei que seus olhos brilhavam.

— Então, vamos fazer o que hoje? — perguntei, o arrastando para longe da cozinha.

Ele parou para pensar um pouco, olhando para algumas colinas no horizonte. Nós já estávamos no [i]nosso[/i] lugar, perto do riacho.

— Gosta de nadar? — ele estava sorridente.

Fiquei tempo demais olhando aquele sorriso. Dez segundos, quinze segundos...

— Ne-ess? — ele dividiu meu nome em duas sílabas.

— Hm? — perguntei, não desviando os olhos de seu sorriso que agora estava mais torto para um dos lados, divertido com minha cara de boba. E aí eu lembrei que devia uma resposta a ele, corando. Como eu era estúpida. — Ah... Eu acho que... Caçar? Eu acho que não estou com muita sede, Jake, mas se você...

— Nessie, Nessie. — ele riu muito. — Eu disse nadar, boba.

Não pude deixar de rir também.

— Você é o culpado. — acusei, apontando um dedo em seu rosto — Eu não consigo parar de olhar para você.

Ele me abraçou ternamente. Nossos corpos pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente.

— Você é meio doida às vezes... Sabia disso?

— É só a verdade, Jake. Não negue — dei de ombros e sorri.

Ele distribuiu beijos por todo o meu rosto. Menos... sabe como é, menos na minha boca.

— Na verdade, eu me sinto assim [i]por você[/i], e não ao contrário. Você é perfeita demais para mim. — Ele me deu um beijo lento na ponta do nariz, e eu pude sentir seu hálito quente e doce novamente. Ele estava querendo me provocar, tinha que ser isso. Me torturar. Minha boca ansiava pela dele, vendo os lábios macios se curvarem até mim.

Impaciente como eu era, tentei avançar, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Tentei selar nossos lábios me apoiando nos joelhos para alcançar sua boca, ainda entreaberta. Mas quanto mais eu avançava, mais ele se afastava.

Até que nós nos encaramos, parados. As duas respirações estavam aceleradas. Ele me fitava com seus olhos pretos intensos e eu não consegui desviar o olhar, por algum motivo. Ficamos assim por bastante tempo, até que eu corei violentamente e saí saltitando.

— Vamos? — chamei, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Claro. — ele também fingiu. Quer dizer, eu acho.

Jacob veio até mim, mantendo uma distância considerável. Eu não me importei com isso, na verdade. Eu estava com vergonha pelo que [i]quase[/i] havia acontecido. Eu não devia ter... tentado ir até ele. Foi um erro.

— Onde vamos? — perguntei, tentando ser casual.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

— Me siga.

Assenti e começamos a correr. Levamos menos de dez minutos para chegar lá. A viagem foi silenciosa. O vermelho carmim ainda estava em minhas bochechas.

— Bonito, não? — ele sorriu para mim, fazendo com que eu finalmente olhasse onde estávamos.

Estava nublado, mas alguns raios de sol interferiam entre as nuvens e alcançavam a colina onde estávamos. A grama era de um verde mais saturado que a grama na cidade. Aliás, tínhamos uma visão ótima da cidade por lá. E o cheiro do lugar era agradável.

— Sim, muito bonito. — sorri de volta.

Quando descemos a colina um pouco mais podia-se ver um bosque grande, e conseguia ouvir alguns ruídos... água? É, água.

Ele foi andando, em velocidade humana, até lá. Sorri quando vi um lago, de um verde-água pálido. Parecia ser um pouco fundo, mas não fazia diferença. Fiquei observando o lago, me inclinando lentamente, esticando a mão para ver a temperatura da água, quando...

— UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUW! — E ele pulou, me deixando ensopada. Comecei a tremer, rindo.

— Jake, seu doido! Olhe para mim! — apontei para minhas roupas encharcadas.

Ele apoiou seus braços cruzados na pedra alta onde eu tinha me escorado, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

— A água está ótima, Ness! — E aí notou que eu estava tremendo. — V-você... Oh, droga.

Jacob se levantou e me virou de costas para ele, nos sentando no chão e enroscando suas pernas na minha cintura. Seus braços estavam por cima dos meus, e sua cabeça estava na minha nuca. Aquilo era muito bom, mas, mesmo com frio, eu queria nadar.

— Eu estou bem, Jake. — falei — Vamos nadar.

— Mas você está tremend...

Eu o interrompi.

— Você me esquenta.

Vi uma expressão de surpresa passar por seu rosto, mas ele logo disfarçou e ficou divertido.

— Tudo bem, mas se você tremer de novo nós sairemos.

Assenti. Em segundo eu estava de pé... e em um segundo eu estava vermelha. Droga, porque Bella Swan tinha que corar tanto? Ela mal sabia que aquilo seria uma maldição genética passada de mãe para filha.

O motivo do meu rubor era a minha recente revelação sobre minhas roupas. Eu realmente não iria nadar de roupas íntimas. E eu não tinha pego um biquíni ou coisa do tipo. Jacob não teria que se preocupar com isso, já que iria direto para sua casa no final da tarde.

Jake se aproximou, coisa que eu não estranhei, visto que eu fiquei subitamente paralisada, vermelha como um tomate e com o olhar perdido.

— Ness...? O que...?

Virei para ele.

— Hm? Nada. Eu só estava pensando. — falei rápido demais, balançando as mãos compulsivamente.

Mas ele não pareceu se convencer.

— Me conte, Nessie.

— Não se preocupe. — respondi, dando de ombros — Não é nada importante.

— Fale, Nessie!

— Não é naaaada, Jake! — insisti, fingindo divertimento.

Ele se inclinou devagar para chegar até minha orelha e sussurrar, me fazendo arrepiar.

— Não vai me contar, Ness...?

— É... é q-que eu não posso nadar. — expliquei, quase desmaiando.

— Porque, Nessie? — ele mudou seu foco para meu pescoço, o beijando suavemente.

Droga. Aquela tortura de novo.

Sem pensar, eu falei, de um jeito que parecia um gemido. Não foi muito sonoro, posso garantir.

— E-eu não posso tirar minhas roupas e mergulhar aí!

Ele se afastou de mim e eu baixei a cabeça, envergonhada demais (sobre o biquíni e sobre minha voz) para ver sua expressão.

Mas consegui espiar. E tive a impressão que ele estava corando. Ah, ele ficava tão fofo corando!

Nós ficamos um bom tempo parados, os dois olhando para o chão.

— Acho que Edward estranharia se você.. er, viesse m-molhada para casa... — Ele falou como se fosse uma pergunta. Mas eu achei tão fofo que quase sorri.

Assenti enquanto virava de costas para ele, fingindo olhar o horizonte.

Pensei nas minhas opções — eu realmente gostaria de nadar com Jacob. Meu pai iria ter um ataque se me visse com as roupas molhadas. Mas... Espera: eu posso simplesmente ir buscar meu biquíni!

Oh. Esqueci. Eu morava na cidade mais chuvosa da Inglaterra e acabara de me mudar para a cidade mais chuvosa dos Estados Unidos — eu não tinha biquíni nenhum. Dã.

Só que ficar de roupas íntimas estava fora de cogitação. Quer dizer, eu não iria parecer uma bitch, mesmo que só o lobo que tivera uma impressão comigo visse. E eu realmente não queria passar esse tipo de imagem para ele. Mas eu ainda tinha uma idéia... Eu estava usando uma blusa grande e folgada, não estava? Ela até poderia ser usada como vestido.

Ainda de costas para ele, em um movimento rápido, agarrei a barra da minha blusa azul e a tirei, jogando-a para longe. Não quis nem ver a cara estupefata que eu imaginava em Jacob.

De calça jeans, pulei na água fria. Tive que virar para ver um Jacob com cara de tacho, olhando para mim. Só que eu estava só com a cabeça para fora da água.

— N-Ness, vista a sua... blusa. — Ah, ele ficava tão [i]perfeito[/i] constrangido!

Fui andando até ele. Eu já estava no raso e a água estava na metade das minhas coxas.

— Isso — apontei para o meu top esportivo, que geralmente usava para dormir. Nem me dei o trabalho de trocar, só botei as primeiras roupas que vi na minha frente. É difícil pensar quando se sabe que [i]Jacob Black[/i] está esperando você. — é só um top.

Ele ficou sem o que falar, olhando diretamente para o meu busto, e logo olhando para trás. Eu não entendia o porquê, já que meu top quase não era decotado. Mas admito que estava com um pouco de vergonha.

— Jake — chamei — Você não vem?

O rosto de Jacob estava surpreendentemente vermelho. Eu nem imaginava que ele conseguisse chegar àquele tom. Estava vermelho vivo.

— Você não acha que tem... p-problema? — ele falou baixinho.

Eu ri um pouco.

— Não, Jake. O que está esperando? Eu já estou ficando com frio.

E era verdade. Quer dizer, mais ou menos... A água estava fria, mas o choque térmico já havia passado, então não era nada que eu não pudesse agüentar. O que eu mais queria era ele ao meu lado.

Jacob hesitou, mas foi entrando na água aos poucos, olhando intensamente para mim. Eu, novamente, não consegui desviar o olhar. Ele me manipulava, simplesmente.

Quando ele chegou perto de mim, pegou meus braços e os entrelaçou em seu pescoço. Os braços dele foram parar na minha cintura, e agora estávamos praticamente colados. Ele me levava cada vez mais para o fundo, e a água fria já não me incomodava mais.

Quando a água já estava no meu pescoço (só no meu, já que a água estava só no meio do peito de Jacob), ele de repente nos puxou para baixo. Levei um susto, mas permaneci submersa. Abrindo os olhos pude enxergá-lo, sorrindo de canto, e aí nos levantando de novo.

— Legal — eu disse, limpando a água do meu rosto.

Ele riu.

— Você pulou de susto. — ele riu — Quer fazer de novo?

— NÃO! Não precisa. Eu gosto de ficar assim. — eu disse, entrelaçando minhas pernas em sua cintura e largando meu peso nele.

Eu podia notar que, quando ele falava comigo, lançava rápidos olhares (quase imperceptíveis) para o meu top — quer dizer, para o conteúdo dele. Seu rosto ainda não estava completamente livre do rubor.

Ele me levou para a beira do outro lado do rio, encostando minhas costas em uma pedra grande. Tirou uma das mãos de minha cintura e pegou meu rosto, me fazendo olhar para ele.

Jacob beijou minha bochecha várias vezes, em um ritmo quase violento. Me fez rir.

— Hei, Jake... Vou ficar com hematomas no rosto — brinquei.

Ele olhou para mim, todo sorridente.

— Ah, Ness, eu queria poder ficar... o tempo inteiro... com você. — ele dizia entre beijos.

Jacob estava quase me prensando na pedra, mas eu não me importei.

— Você nem imagina como eu queria isso também. — respondi. Ele parou e sorriu para mim. Aproveitei a chance e segurei seu rosto, dizendo: — Minha vez!

Distribui beijos por todo seu rosto, sentindo sua pele quente na minha. Seu cheiro era contagiante; eu não tinha mais vontade de parar. Ele ficou parado, sorrindo.

— Já marquei meu território — eu disse, fazendo ele rir.

— Você sabe que eu sou só seu, Ness.

— É bom mesmo. — Então tentei, com um pouco de esperança, ir até seus lábios para dar um selinho. Mas ele me segurou.

Tenho que admitir que fiquei bastante frustrada com aquilo. Como se eu não fosse boa o suficiente para ele.

— N-não é uma boa idéia, Nessie... — ele sussurrou, de olhos fechados.

Fiquei cabisbaixa, visivelmente afetada.

— Me deixe sair um pouco, Jacob. — pedi, me libertando de seus braços. Ele não parecia muito feliz, também.

Mergulhei fundo e voltei à superfície, de costas para ele. Torci meu cabelo molhado. Eu queria fingir que nada tinha acontecido, mas estava um pouco difícil. Eu tinha borboletas no estômago.

Só que aí eu tive uma crise de "eu-não-penso-nas-minhas-ações" e soltei sem pensar:

— Qual é o problema, Jacob? — eu falei bem alto, me virando para ele. Ele se assustou com minha expressão irritada e magoada (ou com meu tom de voz, não sei ao certo), erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Ele abriu a boca para argumentar, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.

— Você fez isso ontem, não fez? — perguntei, abaixando a voz.

Jacob não disse nada, só se aproximou de mim, rápido demais, e me deu o beijo rápido que eu queria. Só que não foi tão bom assim.

Eu podia sentir lágrimas chegando a meus olhos.

— Só fez isso porque eu pedi. — teimei.

— Ness... — ele começou.

E subitamente eu me arrependi de tudo.

— Jake — Agora eu estava aflita, não mais tão magoada. Deixei isso transparecer em minha voz. — Esqueça o que eu disse, eu não me importo que você não queira me b-beijar. Mas... vou te fazer uma pergunta, e você tem que prometer ser sincero.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Eu prometo, Ness.

Juntei minhas forças e disse, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem:

— Você está comigo por... obrigação? A impressão é que te deixa preso a mim? Não é realmente o que você quer? — Minha voz estava fraca.

Jacob pareceu ficar indignado. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele, em um movimento rápido, segurou meu rosto em suas mãos grandes.

— Renesmee Carlie Cullen, ouça bem o que eu vou dizer. — ele falou, firme. — Nunca, nunca mais pense nisso. Tenho certeza que se não existisse essa impressão aconteceria a mesma coisa. É só para comprovar o fato de que somos feitos um para o outro. Eu [i]estou[/i] preso a você, mas é só porque eu [i]quero[/i] ser seu prisioneiro para sempre.

O ar pareceu voltar para mim no momento em que ele pronunciou aquelas palavras. Meu rosto ficou aliviado e, conseqüentemente, o dele também. Nós dois sorrimos.

— Hmm... agora eu já posso te beijar? — Sorri maliciosa.

Ele riu.

— Pode.

Sem medo nenhum, encostei meus lábios nos dele. Pude sentir seu gosto doce e quente. Só que não passou disso, um breve encontro de lábios. Minha boca pediu mais, e eu fiquei de ponta de pés para ver se eu conseguia um beijo de verdade.

— Nessie, temos muito tempo para isso. — ele se afastou, ainda sorrindo.

Eu bufei.

— Tudo bem. — Só concordei porque eu realmente sabia que teríamos muito tempo. Essa idéia me fazia extremamente feliz.

Ele, do nada, se virou de costas para mim e pediu:

— Suba nas minhas costas.

Eu o fiz, confusa, segurando em seus ombros e deixando as pernas firmes em sua cintura. Jacob foi nadando até a beira. Parecia que ele ia pular, mas continuou andando depois de sair do rio, subindo a colina comigo em suas costas.

Quando estávamos no topo da colina, ele se virou. Aí eu pude entender o que ele queria fazer.

Foi correndo pela lomba da colina, para pegar impulso, descendo em direção ao rio. Quando chegamos bem na beira, Jacob deu um pulo alto.

Me agarrei mais a ele — foi um salto bem alto, mesmo para mim. Soltei um gritinho de adrenalina, meio que rindo.

Espirrou água longe, garanto que esvaziamos pelo menos uns bons cinco centímetros da profundidade total do rio. Mas foi realmente divertido, principalmente quando ficamos debaixo d'água e ele virou de frente para mim, me agarrando pela cintura e atacando meu pescoço. Sim, ele beijou ferozmente meu pescoço. Só que agora ele estava... meio que usando mais a língua. Eu estremeci, embora sua língua fosse muito quente.

Até que, infelizmente, lembrei de que eu precisava respirar e nós voltamos à superfície. Minha parte humana estraga toda a diversão.

— Wow! Isso foi legal — falei, ofegante.

Ele notou que eu falava, especificamente, da parte em que nós estávamos submersos. Também foi legal estar nas costas dele, mas, bem, eu tinha minhas preferências.

Jacob riu.

E nós passamos o resto da tarde assim, conversando sobre o bando de lobisomens que eu não via há muito tempo, o meu avô Charlie, a escola de Forks...

Só que esse último assunto foi mais especial.

— O que quer dizer com "eu vou estudar com Seth"? — perguntou Jacob, aborrecido.

— Digamos que meu pai quer que eu fique segura na escola. — revirei os olhos.

Agora ele estava meio ofendido.

— E porque Seth, e não eu?

Tentei explicar de um jeito bem tranqüilo. Falar sobre aquilo me deixava meio irritada — meu pai era muito psicótico.

— Meu pai acha que não seria conveniente ter alguém com intenções que ultrapassam a amizade cuidando de mim. — respondi.

Agora ele estava meio envergonhado.

— Desculpe, Nessie. — ele sussurrou, cabisbaixo. — Mas eu não... quero ser [i]só[/u] seu amigo. Eu realmente queria poder ficar com você na escola, Ness...

Agora ele estava com aquela expressão de "infelizmente-eu-preciso".

— Você sabe, Renesmee, que nossas intenções não são de amizade. — Eu corei quando ele falou. — Tanto da minha parte como da sua. E eu não posso desobedecer seu pai até que você seja adulta e...

Eu interrompi, louca da vida. É, eu também me surpreendi, mas eu conseguia ficar meio irritada com Jacob. Por pouco tempo.

— Jacob Black, você acha que eu sou uma criança? — perguntei.

Ele tentou disfarçar, mas era óbvio demais. Eu vi seu olhar indo [i]de novo[/i] para o meu busto, se demorando lá por uma fração de segundo.

— Viu? — tive a coragem de dizer. — Eu não sou uma criança.

Ele estava... vermelho? OOWN, QUE FOFO!

— Agora — eu ri baixinho de suas bochechas vermelhas —, pode continuar.

Jacob balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse expulsando um pensamento.

— Bom, você é adulta. — ele parecia estar com dificuldade de se concentrar. — Mas eu não quero desobedecer seu pai até que seja... [i]oficial[/i].

Fiquei pensando, por um momento, o que Jacob quis dizer com a palavra "oficial", e já estava pronta para perguntar, mas esqueci totalmente disso quando o ouvi rosnar.

— O que foi? — me apressei em perguntar.

— Seth... — ele fechou os olhos, falando com raiva — Com você... todas as manhãs... [i]E tardes[/i].

Eu ri.

— Você está com ciúmes? — eu beijei sua bochecha. — Você sabe que eu sou só sua.

Jacob se inclinou para dar beijos em meu pescoço... só que usando a língua, de novo. Me fazia tremer, ficar arrepiada de um jeito gostoso.

— Eu não aguento, Ness... te ver com... qualquer outro. — ele dizia entre os beijos.

Minhas costas se contorceram um pouco, eu estava toda arrepiada. Fiquei prensada entre ele e a pedra em que estava apoiada, de modo que meu top e seu conteúdo estavam apertados entre nós. Isso fez com que... hm, bom, meu busto ficasse bem mais exposto, digamos assim. Ele não deixou esse detalhe passar, lançando olhares bem mais perceptíveis agora.

Eu não conseguia dizer nada. Eu só queria que ele continuasse.

— Nem eu mesmo... — ele falava com dificuldade — Consigo resistir... — Sua respiração acelerou um pouco. — Tão... — E aí subiu, passando sua língua por toda a extensão da minha mandíbula e meu queixo. Eu estava ofegando, e sem vergonha nenhuma eu afagava loucamente suas costas, arranhando de leve. — Linda... — E parou, ainda naquela posição, roçando seus lábios nos meus, e me olhando intensamente. Achei que ia me perder, me afundar, naqueles olhos negros de veludo. — Ness — Ele disse num sussurro antes de avançar lentamente para a minha boca.

O jeito que Jacob beija é... viciante, extasiante, contagiante. Seu beijo era muito, muito doce e, embora ele não estivesse dando nenhum sinal de que pararia, minha boca era urgente na sua. Me fazia querer mais e mais dele. Para falar a verdade, eu estava até com vontade de sorrir, de tão feliz que eu me sentia.

Fui tomada de paixão naquele momento. Tudo o que eu sempre quis, resumido na minha frente. Eu não tinha sentido sem ele, eu era parte dele assim como ele era parte de mim. Estávamos juntos por obra da natureza e do destino, e era impossível nos separar.

Sua língua quente explorava minha boca, e agora minhas mãos estavam entrelaçadas em seus cabelos. Minhas pernas estavam em sua cintura, e ele agora segurava com uma mão minhas costas, enquanto a outra estava afagando a lateral do meu top. Ele estava um pouco hesitante; como se não pudesse fazer aquilo.

Minhas bochechas estavam começando a ficar quentes... até pegarem fogo. Era óbvio que eu estava amando aquilo, mas o que herdei de Bella não mudaria.

Jacob, em um movimento rápido, nadou até a beira e me botou, molhada, na grama. Estávamos parados, seu corpo a centímetros do meu. Sua expressão era de felicidade, a boca contorcida involuntariamente em um meio sorriso. Ele estava gostando tanto quanto eu. Finalmente, nós havíamos conseguido saciar [i]um pouco[/i] (acredite, da minha parte, foi muito pouco) do desejo que tínhamos um pelo o outro.

— V-você gostou, Ness? — ele perguntou, ofegante. Era quase como se pedisse permissão.

Assenti, ainda totalmente extasiada por ele. Jacob tinha um poder maligno sobre mim.

Em um instante, sua boca estava novamente na minha. Eu mal podia me controlar perto dele, só queria estar, de algum modo, mais e mais perto...

Deslizei minhas mãos por seu peito nu, o puxando para mim. Suas mãos iam para minha cintura, e de volta para a lateral dos meus seios, por cima do tecido do top.

Ele interrompeu o beijo e, ofegante, desceu sua língua por meu pescoço e depois meu colo. Eu tentava não, bom, gemer muito alto; aquilo estava me deixando louca. Com um movimento do meu ombro, a alça grossa do meu top desceu um pouco.

Eu arranhava seus ombros e agora sussurrava seu nome. Jacob estava passando a mão por todas as partes do meu corpo que não estavam cobertas freneticamente.

Não pude me controlar e gemi baixinho. Até que ele me encarou e sorriu, me beijando de novo e abaixando aos poucos a outra alça do meu top. Ele não havia o tirado completamente, de modo que só parte dos meus seios ficavam a mostra.

Senti suas mãos deslizarem por minha barriga e chegarem à barra da minha calça jeans. Ele hesitou, então eu rapidamente estiquei minha mão para encostar na sua e forçá-lo a continuar.

Sua respiração era ofegante, e eu podia ver que ele estava morto de desejo tanto quanto eu. Quero dizer, um volume bem grande no meio de suas pernas o denunciava.

Eu tentei inverter as posições, ficar por cima dele. Por algum motivo, interpretou minha ação de sair dos seus braços de um jeito diferente.

— N-Nessie! — em um instante ele estava a cinco metros de distância de mim, de costas, provavelmente tentando tapar o objeto no meio de suas pernas. Mas sua expressão estava arrependida. — Desculpe, eu só n-não consigo resistir, Ness... — Ele se sentou na grama, longe de mim, com a cabeça nas mãos.

Eu fiquei desesperada. Queria que ele continuasse. O que ele estava pensando?

— Droga, Jacob! Seu estúpido — ele ficava sussurrando consigo mesmo.

Sem ajeitar meu top, fui correndo até ele e o abracei por trás. Ele não se moveu um centímetro.

— Jake — sussurrei em seu ouvido — Eu não queria que você parasse.

Ele virou o rosto para mim, confuso, e eu aproveitei para ficar de frente para ele. Jacob abriu a boca para falar algo, mas eu o interrompi, jogando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e fazendo-o deitar.

— Hmm — eu continuava sussurrando — Eu só queria... ficar por cima.

Ele sorriu um pouco, antes que eu me jogasse por cima dele e o beijasse.

Me ajeitei em cima dele, sentando exatamente... bom, lá. Agora havia um volume muito maior, se é que você me entende. Involuntariamente, eu acabava fazendo movimentos com o meu quadril, enquanto o beijava e arrastava minhas mãos pelo seu peito.

— Oh — ele sussurrava — Ness, não faça isso comigo — ele pedia, completamente excitado.

Eu sorria maliciosamente. Adorava ficar no comando. Rebolei mais em cima dele, agora com total consciência desse ato.

— Você está me provocando, Renesmee... OH.

Beijei seu peito musculoso, passando a língua por todo ele. Sua pele quente ardia em mim, e suas mãos estavam agora nos meus seios, quase completamente descobertos.

Só que... tudo acabou, quando eu vi alguém, parado na nossa frente.

— E-eu realmente, Jacob, [i]realmente[/i] espero que Edward não te mate.

Minhas bochechas queimaram ao ver quem era o alguém. Na verdade, uma parte do meu subconsciente estava bastante feliz por ser ela — minha mãe.

Incrivelmente, ela não estava com uma cara estupefata, nem brava, ao ver uma cena não muito comum entre sua filha e seu ex melhor-amigo. [b][navy][N/A: Imaginem a cena: Jacob sem camisa por baixo com as mãos nos seios da Ness, e ela por cima, rebolando nele, só com um top que estava quase caindo. Foi uma façanha a Bella não ter um colapso nervoso.][/navy][/b]

Jacob imediatamente se separou de mim e eu ajeitei meu top, escondendo meu rosto. Eu pensava que ele ia falar algo, mas ele parecia estar vinte vezes mais envergonhado que eu.

— M-mãe, você não vai contar ao meu pai, vai? — perguntei, aflita.

Ela riu, o que provocou expressões confusas em mim e em Jacob.

— Hormônios. — ela deu de ombros — Só que seu pai não vai gostar nada se saber sobre eles. — minha mãe chegou perto de mim e me abraçou. Em seguida, virou o rosto para Jake. — Jacob, acho que é melhor você ir. Amanhã você pode ver Ness. Não vou deixar Edward ler sua mente, não se preocupe.

Já falei o quanto eu amo minha mãe?

Jacob virou, olhando para Bella e depois para mim com um rosto bastante corado. Ele sussurrou um "desculpe" para minha mãe e depois se aproximou, hesitante, de mim, se abaixando e ficando a milímetros do meu rosto.

— Eu te amo — e deu um beijo na minha testa.

Foi a primeira vez que Jacob tinha dito, exatamente, letra por letra, que me amava. Eu já tinha consciência desse fato, mas valia muito mais quando ele dizia.

De repente, quase senti brotar uma só lágrima no canto do meu olho, e eu abri um sorriso enorme. Eu sentia como se minha alma tivesse saído do meu corpo, de tão feliz que fiquei. Meu coração estava frenético, mas, conforme Jacob ia indo embora, o calor que parecia estar por todo meu corpo ia cessando.

Eu suspirei pesadamente. Já não sentia mais vergonha por nada. Bella fazia a mesma coisa com meu pai, isso eu tinha certeza. Só que Charlie não lia pensamentos, não era absurdamente superprotetor e nem tinha consciência de que Edward invadia sua casa todas as madrugadas.

— Obrigada, mãe. — eu disse quando estávamos sozinhas. — Eu sabia que você ia me entender.

Ela riu.

— Sim, Nesmee, pode ter certeza que eu entendo. — ela riu — E então... o que acha de uma conversa de mulher para mulher? Não mãe e filha. No estilo melhores amigas.

Oh, eu nem imaginava qual seria o assunto.

— Claro, mãe, claro. — E fomos andando, mas o que havia acontecido naquela tarde (tudo) ainda gritava em minha mente. Foi maravilhoso. Cada dia que eu ficava com Jacob era maravilhoso, nem que fosse só por estar perto dele, sentindo seu calor.

Fomos correndo para casa, e na viagem minha mãe às vezes ria um pouco, do nada.

— Filha, pode me responder uma coisa? — ela riu. De novo.

— Pergunte. — respondi.

— Bom... — ela parecia meio embaraçada, mas ainda divertida — Vocês pretendiam mesmo fazer aquilo lá? Na grama?

Eu ri de um jeito histérico e nervoso.

— Hm, na teoria...

Bella riu de novo e o som era incrivelmente gracioso.

Ela havia me avisado que bloquearia minha mente, mas meu pai certamente perceberia que eu estaria escondendo algo. Tentei parecer o mais calma possível ao entrar em casa e dar um beijo estalado na bochecha do meu [b][navy][N/A: Lindo, gostoso, com um sorriso torto de fazer com que... Ops, isso é JakeNess.][/navy][/b] querido pai.

— Oi, papai — eu disse.

— Como foi seu dia, Nesmee? — ele sorriu.

Dei de ombro.

— Leg... — eu ia dizer, mas aí ele entendeu tudo.

— Renesmee, porque eu não consigo ler seu pensamento? — ele perguntou em um tom de censura, mas ele olhava diretamente para Bella, e não para mim.

Minha mãe pareceu extremamente segura em dizer:

— Edward, sua filha agora está realmente complexada. Ela quer ter... hm, [i]privacidade[/i]. — ela riu — E isso não é fácil quando seu pai lê mentes.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Bella, eu só ter certeza de que nossa filha esteja fazendo coisas apropriadas para sua idade e...

— Pai. — interrompi — Eu tenho dezoito anos, ou pelo menos minha mentalidade é dessa idade. Você sabe que, legalmente, eu posso fazer o que eu quiser.

Eu achei que ele iria surtar e aplicar um castigo horroroso em mim, mas ele ficou assustado. Horrorizado, na verdade, combina mais.

— Renesmee, v-você acabou de dizer que...

— Eu sei o que faço, pai. — A verdade era que eu realmente não sabia da onde tinha tirado a coragem para falar daquele jeito. Acho que já tinha cansado. — Se eu quiser me mudar para a casa de Jacob, sim, eu vou.

Fiquei realmente preocupada ao ver a cara de meu pai. Ele parecia... Charlie, ao ver Bella em seus ataques. Só que ele não ficava roxo.

— Não que eu queira fazer isso, pai. — me apressei em dizer, o abraçando. Eu fui má demais? — Estou dizendo que eu tomo minhas próprias decisões. Principalmente a respeito de Jake.

Minha mãe, parecendo preocupada com a sanidade de meu pai, foi correndo até ele e o beijou várias vezes até ele recuperar a consciência.

— Edward, amor... — ela sussurrava, fazendo carinhos nele — Nesmee não vai sair de casa, nem fugir com Jacob. Ela só quer ser tratada como se fosse uma adulta, meu bem.

Diante de sua resposta muda, Bella mudou de tática.

— Hei, Edward. Depois nós podemos passar um tempo sozinhos... então, porque não vai tomar um ar? Eu e Nesmee vamos ter uma conversa chata de mulheres, você sabe, roupas, sapatos, cabelo e tudo mais.

Eu assenti devagar, concordando com o que minha mãe dizia.

Edward lançou um olhar confuso e desconfiado quando soube de nossa "conversa", mas continuou meio atordoado.

— A-acho que vou fazer isso mesmo. — E em um segundo ele estava correndo por entre as àrvores, um vulto.

Bella me puxou pela mão e fomos até meu quarto. Ela sentou na minha cama com uma expressão entusiasmada e eu fiz o mesmo.

— E então? — ela perguntou.

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

— Como foi? — ela disse de novo, tentando arrancar uma resposta prestável de mim.

Franzi o cenho.

— Está falando... sobre o dia de hoje? — falei, inocente. — Foi legal, mãe.

— Quero saber sobre os amassos, Nesmee — ela revirou os olhos.

Internamente eu estava explodindo de rir — minha mãe perguntando aquilo foi hilário. Mas só respondi a sua pergunta, sabendo que ela ficaria aborrecida comigo se eu tivesse um ataque de risadas por ser ela quem perguntava.

— Foi o meu primeiro beijo — disse simplesmente.

Minha mãe ficou impaciente.

— Estou falando sobre a outra parte. A hora em que ele estava com as mãos nos seus...

— Mãe. — eu a interrompi com um suspiro — Não precisamos entrar em detalhes.

Ela assentiu. Parecia mesmo minha melhor amiga, sedenta de novas fofocas.

— Mas, então, não aconteceu nada demais? Vocês, do nada, começaram a se agarrar?

Eu realmente não sabia como dizer aquilo.

— Quer mesmo saber? — perguntei, vendo-a assentir de novo, com a mesma cara de boba. — Bem, ele me convidou para nadar, mas você sabe que eu nunca nado, de modo que não tenho biquíni. Eu tirei minha blusa e... — eu parei de falar, franzindo o cenho para mim mesma.

— O que foi? O que aconteceu? — ela perguntava, animada.

Eu bufei.

— PAI! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRÁS DA PORTA! — gritei.

Bella estava tão entretida com a história que nem havia percebido os sons dos passos de Edward. Ela gritou também:

— EDWARD! JURO QUE SE VOCÊ NÃO SUMIR DAQUI EM TRÊS SEGUNDOS EU VOU TE [i]CASTRAR[/i]!

Só pude ouvir um palavrão sussurrado e depois os sons de meu pai correndo.

Hmpf, ele nunca vai mudar.

— Continua, continua! — Minha mãe estava praticamente pulando.

— Então eu tirei minha blusa e fiquei só com este top — apontei para ele —, que eu achei que não seria ousado da minha parte...

— Você fez parar provocar, não foi? — ela estava me olhando maliciosa. Sério, minha mãe fumou? — Fale, Nesmee, foi para provocar, não é?

Meu rosto ficou um pouco quente.

— É claro que não! — berrei — Eu só queria nadar com ele, de um jeito ou de outro, e foi a única solução.

— Tudo bem. E como ele reagiu? — ela perguntou — Não me diga que nada mudou entre as pernas dele quando viu você tirando a roupa e...

Eu não precisava me auto-questionar mais. Minha mãe definitivamente havia se drogado. Muito.

E aí eu comecei a rir descontroladamente.

— MÃE! Eu não olhei... — dizia entre risadas — para o lugar no meio das pernas... de Jacob! — Eu queria parecer séria, mas não deu muito resultado.

— Tudo bem, Nesmee. — ela riu um pouco — Vou tentar ser mais inocente. Eu sei que você é nova nisso e tudo mais.

Assenti, ainda rindo. Quando me recuperei, continuei a história.

— Então ele ficou [i]vermelho[/i], bem vermelho...

— Jacob não fica vermelho. — minha mãe arregalou os olhos — Ele nunca fica vermelho.

— Mas ele ficou. — afirmei, estranhando o orgulho que eu sentia por conseguir fazer Jacob corar. — E depois disso nós ficamos aproveitando a tarde.

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas

— Vocês ficaram fazendo aquilo a [i]tarde toda[/i]?

— Não, não. Nós nadamos, conversamos... — Eu lembrei da conversa sobre a escola — E ele ficou morrendo de ciúmes de Seth.

Minha mãe sorriu maliciosa.

— Mesmo? E o que ele fez quando soube?

— Hmm — Tirei meu cabelo do pescoço — [i]Isso[/i] foi Jacob.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

— Uau! Todas essas marcas... — Ela esticou o braço para tocar em mim com seu dedo frio — Uau. — repetiu. — Parece até que machucou. Doeu em você, filha?

— Não — falei, surpresa. Realmente não tinha me machucado.

— Ah. — e logo sua expressão voltou a ser de uma adolescente fofoqueira. — Continue contando!

Respirei fundo.

— Foi aí que ele começou. Eu fiquei prensada em uma pedra enquanto nos beijávamos.

Ela sorriu; mas não foi maliciosa, dessa vez.

— Você gostou, meu bem? — ela perguntou.

Eu sorri, boba.

— Foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, mãe. — respondi, sentindo meu coração bater descontroladamente.

Bella riu baixinho, balançando seus longos cabelos ondulados cor de chocolate.

— Sim, eu posso notar — Ela ouviu minhas batidas cardíacas, é claro. — Ah, sim. Agora nós vamos falar sobre uma coisa séria.

Seu rosto não parecia mais ser de uma pessoa drogada, então eu acreditei nela.

— Renesmee, eu reconheço que você é adulta e sei que você tem hormônios. Não posso ignorar isso — ela começou — Então, antes que você faça algo errado, eu quero te falar algumas coisas.

Assenti calmamente. Era melhor falar sobre sexo com minha mãe do que com... ugh, meu pai. Ou qualquer outro (imagine falar sobre o assunto com Emmett! Ele me ensinaria o quê? Posições sexuais?).

— Primeiro. Não façam na grama, nem em lugares impróprios. — ela me censurou, e eu fiquei um pouco envergonhada. Eu iria mesmo fazer na grama. — Segundo. É provável que aconteça nessa casa, então, nada de barulhos.

A segunda condição era meio hilária, mas ela estava falando sério. Muito sério.

— Terceira. Não façam muitas vezes, por favor.

Não consegui deixar de rir. Ela me repreendeu.

— Nesmee, é serio!

— Tudo bem. Desculpe.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Quarta e mais importante. Ouça com atenção, filha. — ela olhou para mim e eu assenti, esperando ela falar. — Se um vampiro me engravidou, um lobisomem também tem plenas condições de te engravidar. Acho que você não quer isso, nem Jacob. Por favor, [i]por favor[/i]... Protejam-se.

Já conseguia visualizar em minha mente os cinco comprimidos que teria de tomar de anticoncepcionais para fazerem efeito, já que eu não tinha tanta certeza sobre o preservativo. Aquilo foi projetado para pessoas normais! [b][navy][N/A: Isso vai parecer meio estranho, mas acho que faz sentido: talvez os espermatozóides do Jacob sejam diferentes dos normais, e talvez o preservativo não dê certo. Sei lá, foi o que eu pensei. .-.][/b][/navy]

Era meio estranho pensar nisso, na realidade. Há dois dias atrás eu não pensava em fazer isso com um lobisomem. Ahh, quer saber?, tanto faz! Vou só deixar rolar, sem me preocupar com nada, decidi por fim. Eu e Jacob temos muito tempo, e acabamos de nos reencontrar, para quê apressar as coisas?

— Pode deixar, mãe. — eu a tranqüilizei. — Não pretendo ter lobisomenzinhos no momento. — eu ri.

Mas ela não achou tão engraçado.

— Espere. O que você disse? — ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para ter certeza se ouviu direito.

Não respondi, só fiquei com uma expressão confusa. Eu sabia que ela tinha ouvido, não fazia sentido repetir.

Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente e voltou à consciência.

— Eu... eu não sabia que você planejava ter lobisomenzinhos. — ela disse, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa — Nunca achei que você fosse querer ser mãe!

— Eu não disse que queria. — eu destaquei.

— Disse, sim.

— Não disse, não. — insisti.

— É claro que disse! — ela revirou os olhos — "Não pretendo ter lobisomenzinhos [i]no momento[/i]". Você disse [i]no momento[/i]!

Agora ela estava sorrindo. Ela sabia que tinha vencido.

Eu bufei.

— É, mas eu não estava falando sério. — tentei acobertar — Quero dizer, eu nunca pensei em ficar grávida. Não é algo que eu planejo, nem nunca planejei. Só disse "no momento" para, hmmm, combinar com o contexto da frase...

Minha mãe soltou uma risada irônica, e depois sorriu maliciosa (aquele sorriso estava me cansando).

— Nesmee, essa foi bem ruim. — ela riu, balançando a cabeça. — Não enganaria nem Charlie.

Eu suspirei.

— Ah, tudo bem! Eu admito. Eu já pensei nisso, está bem? Já pensei. Só isso. — respondi, cruzando os braços.

Minha mãe ficou eufórica. Ela parecia minha tia Alice.

— Uau! — ela quase gritou — Você: mãe! Isso seria muito lindo e... — Ela parou, com uma cara horrorizada — Oh. Droga. Eu vou ser... vovó?!

— Mãe. Calma. — eu toquei seu braço — Não é nada certo, só passou pela minha cabeça. Não é uma coisa que eu queira realmente. Entende? Eu nem sei se [i]Jacob[/i] gostaria...

Ela sorriu para mim. Minha mãe era muito linda. E era a melhor de todas.

— É claro que ele gostaria, meu amor... Só que é muito cedo para pensar nisso, não é?

Assenti, sorrindo.

Nada de filhos, eu sou muito nova. Se eu [i]pensasse[/i] novamente em lobisomenzinhos, seria daqui dois séculos, pelo menos. Além disso, eu quero ficar um tempo com Jake. Só eu e ele.

Minha mãe se levantou e disse:

— Acho que vou chamar Edward. Ele pode estar tendo um ataque pilético no momento. — Eu ri, vendo-a sair do meu quarto e fechar a porta.

Nem tinha notado que ainda estava com os jeans encharcados, e onde havia sentado na minha cama estava úmido também. Com um suspiro, troquei o edredom, o lençol e a fronha e depois fui ao banheiro tomar um banho quente.

Botei meu pijama e deitei na cama por cima do cobertor, olhando para o teto. Tudo bem que era muito cedo para dormir (eram sete horas da noite), mas que escolha eu tinha? Não estava com fome. Nem sede de sangue. Nem com vontade de assistir televisão. Não estava afim de fazer nada.

Quer dizer, menos ficar com Jacob. Eu sempre teria vontade de estar com ele.

Não passaram-se nem cinco minutos e eu levantei novamente. Eu tinha que sair daquele quarto claustrofóbico. Apressei-me em botar, por cima do pijama, uma calça e um sobretudo preto. Passei um batom vermelho e botei uma sapatilha.

Sem avisar meus pais, abri a janela do quarto e pulei. Corri o mais rápido que pude e parei quando avistava o lago — o das colinas, onde mais cedo naquele mesmo dia eu havia passado os melhores momentos da minha vida.

Agora o lago não estava mais de um verde pálido; estava completamente negro. Mas eu queria um lugar assim. Só para ficar observando o lugar, sentindo o cheiro da grama úmida, com meus cabelos voando no meu rosto. Para passar o tempo, sem ninguém me incomodar.

Sentei no chão e apoiei minhas costas em uma pedra. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, imóvel. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá, mas do nada abri os olhos subitamente, arregalando-os.

Eu senti um cheiro, e ouvi alguém se aproximando.

Só pude ver, de olhos arregalados, uma figura disforme nas sombras. E eu estremeci. Mas desapareceu tão rapidamente quanto apareceu antes.

Abri os olhos de novo, sem entender nada, mas ainda ofegando. Eu estava exatamente no mesmo lugar, mas não lembrava de ter dormido. Internamente, repetia a mim mesma que só fora um sonho ruim. Um pesadelo. [b][navy][N/A: Meias-vampiras sonham, não sonham? Não lembro de mencionar isso em Amanhecer, mas considerando tudo, acho que sim.][/b][/navy]

Só que, por algum motivo, o sonho ruim não saía da minha cabeça. Eu fui tomada de pânico, mesmo sem saber quem era.

Olhei à minha volta cuidadosamente e levantei. Corri para minha casa, onde cautelosamente entrei pela janela e deixei um bilhete em cima da cama.

[i]Vou passar a noite na casa de Jacob. Eu quero ficar com ele hoje — tive um pesadelo. Pode checar meus pensamentos amanhã, pai, e verá que nada demais entre nós vai acontecer. Amo vocês muito, e volto amanhã de manhã.

Nessie.[/i]

Quando meus pés encostaram na terra molhada do chão, ouvi meu pai abrir a porta do meu quarto e sussurrar:

— Nesmee?

Fui para La Push sem pensar duas vezes em voltar. Em menos de três minutos eu estava na casinha pintada de vermelho, e ouvindo a televisão ligada de Billy. Mas Jacob não estava lá naquele momento, como meu faro pode notar. Ele estava no celeiro meio quebrado ao lado da casa.

Dei um meio sorriso e fui para lá, encontrando um Jacob surpreso (e semi-nu) consertando pedaços que eu imaginei ser partes de um carro. Ele me abraçou logo que me viu.

— O que veio fazer aqui? — Essa pergunta soou como um 'oi' dele.

— Quero ficar com você hoje. — expliquei.

Ele não me olhou pensando coisas erradas, como eu imaginei. Só assentiu, sorrindo. Mas aí ele se lembrou de algo e o sorriso desapareceu.

— Desculpe por hoje. Sério, Ness. — ele suspirou. — Edward deve estar... Espere. Ele deixou você passar a noite aqui?

Eu sorri.

— Na verdade, não. Mas, quem liga? [b][navy][N/A: Pff... Who cares? UHASUAS Amo esse vídeo.][/navy][/b] — Dei de ombros. — E, Jake... Não precisa se desculpar por nada. Foi bem... [i]legal[/i].

Nós dois rimos um pouco com essa. Aham, só [i]legal[/i].

— Bem, mas minha mãe foi compreensiva comigo... E meu pai não sabe de nada.

Me surpreendi comigo mesma porque não corei nenhuma vez.

— Ela o ameaçou de morte ou coisa assim? Porque Bella pode ser bem feroz quando quer. — Jacob disse.

— Ela ameaçou castrá-lo. Acho que dá na mesma.

Ficamos rindo e eu sentei no chão.

— Você estava fazendo aquelas coisas de carro? — perguntei. Eu parecia uma idiota. Coisas de carro?!

— Um Chevelle 1969. — ele respondeu. — Faz um tempo que eu não faço isso. — Hmm.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado.

— Então, o que quer fazer? — ele perguntou, mexendo no meu cabelo.

— Não quero interromper. Pode continuar com o carro, Jake.

Jacob revirou os olhos.

— O que um carro tem demais quando você está por perto? Vamos fazer

alguma coisa... diferente.

Eu sorri e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

— Podemos só... conversar. — sugeri.

Ele olhou para mim, estranhando.

— Conversar...?

— É que... — me apressei em explicar — Estou cansada, sabe?

Bocejei. Foi falso, é claro.

— Ah. Tudo bem. — Ele se levantou e me puxou pela mão.

Saímos do celeiro e fomos até a casa, onde Billy assistia televisão.

— Hei, pai. — Jacob disse para ele.

Billy virou e nos olhou. Ele sorriu para mim.

— Nessie! É bom te ver.

Eu sorri e abri a boca para falar com Billy, mas Jacob falou antes de mim, em um tom bem casual.

— Ela vai passar a noite aqui hoje. Vai precisar de alguma coisa? Nós vamos estar lá em cima.

— Não, não, obrigado. Vou ver o jogo. — E virou novamente para a televisão.

Quando Jacob disse para seu pai que eu dormiria lá, eu não imaginava que Billy reagiria daquele jeito. "Hm, ok, vou ver meu jogo". Foi bem assim! Eu não parava de pensar em quantas vezes Jacob havia falado que uma garota passaria a noite lá. Eu rosnei baixo para mim mesma.

— Então... — ele coçou a cabeça, embaraçado — É meio pequeno, mas...

Eu me adiantei, olhando para o quarto de Jacob. Não era tão pequeno assim; parecia aconchegante.

— Vou dormir com você, não é? — perguntei, me virando para ele com um olhar suplicante.

— Quer dormir comigo? — ele não parecia constrangido, só curioso.

Assenti, dando meu melhor sorriso.

— Tudo bem — ele deu de ombros, sorrindo também. — Está com sono ou quer comer alguma coisa?

Era impressionante o fato de que eu esquecia de tudo quando estava com Jacob. Até de me alimentar. A fome não significava absolutamente nada para mim quando eu estava com ele.

— Droga. — falei — Eu não como nada desde de manhã.

Dei um sorriso tristonho. Quem preferiria comer à ficar grudada em Jake?

— Eu posso fazer panquecas.

— Você? Fazendo panquecas? — perguntei, rindo.

— Hei, não duvide, eu sou o cara na cozinha. — ele cruzou os braços em uma posição digna do posto de O Cara.

Eu o puxei pela mão.

— Então vai fazer minhas panquecas. — eu disse, abrindo a porta e dando chutezinhos nele e botando-o para fora do quarto. — Eu vou ficar esperando!

Jacob riu e desceu as escadas.

— Ah — acrescentei, falando mais alto para ele da escada — Não se esqueça do caramelo!

Ele assentiu e foi para a cozinha. Eu podia imaginar suas mãos grandes demais tentando manejar a frigideira.

Deitei na cama de Jacob. Ela era grande para mim, mas era pequena para ele. Me enrosquei no edredom e fiquei observando o quarto. Parecia ser quente; o lugar era quente. Bem confortável, igual a ele.

Ele demorou mais tempo do que eu imaginava, mas chegou com panquecas quentes em um prato, empilhadas.

— Uau — eu disse quando senti o cheiro delas.

— Eu falei que eu era demais. — ele se gabou.

Eu ri e assenti.

— Claro que é, claro que é...

Ele sentou na cama ao meu lado e me deu um pedaço de panqueca na boca.

— Eu não queria admitir, mas... — fiz uma cara de decepcionada — Está realmente gostoso. — E ataquei as panquecas. Jacob riu de mim.

Quando notei, tinha acabado. Ok, eu estava morrendo de fome. Botei o prato de lado e me espremi na parede — Jake precisava de espaço. Fiz um sinal para ele deitar comigo e ele se levantou para desligar a luz, depois deitou.

E trouxe seu calor com ele.[i] Ah, como eu adorava aquela temperatura![/i]

Ele me puxou pela cintura para ficar grudada nele. Nossos rostos estavam a milímetros de distância, mas isso não era incomum entre nós. Só conseguia ouvir sua respiração e seu coração, batendo em um ritmo normal, ao contrário do meu.

— Amanhã você vai ter que ir para a aula? — ele sussurrou.

Eu assenti.

Jacob suspirou e eu senti seu hálito de novo. Cheguei mais perto dele.

— Ness — ele ainda sussurrava.

— Hm? — Aproveitei para chegar mais perto ainda.

Eu tinha a plena consciência de que ele ia me beijar. O momento era tão, tão propício... E nós estávamos tão perto um do outro. Eu estava começando a fechar meus olhos quando o vi franzir o cenho.

— Você está usando batom vermelho?

Eu bufei e virei de costas para ele. Quem ligava para o meu [i]batom vermelho[/i]? Porque ele não aproveitou a oportunidade? PORQUE ELE NÃO ME BEIJOU?

Cachorro torturador de meias vampiras-inocentes. Só porque ele era tão lindo, tão quente, tão gostoso, tão... ofuscante. Eu me sentia muito mais que completa perto dele.

— Sim. Estou. E daí? — perguntei de má vontade. Ele só ria atrás de mim.

Jacob, ainda com uma mão na minha cintura, tentou me virar para ele. Com a outra mão puxou meu queixo, até que eu fiquei na mesma posição de antes. Só que eu estava emburrada.

— Vou ser sincero. — ele disse, ainda sorrindo. — Você fica melhor sem ele.

E aí ele me beijou.

Só que era muito mais doce que a primeira vez. Foi de um jeito calmo, suave, e ainda muito quente.

Eu poderia fazer isso para sempre, sem me cansar nem me importar.

Quando ele parou de me beijar e olhou nos meus olhos, eu fiquei hipnotizada de novo. Era quase como se nossas almas estivessem ligadas; nós dois estávamos presos um ao outro. E eu gostava disso, francamente.

Depois que saí do meu transe, vi que sua boca estava toda borrada de batom vermelho. Eu ri alto.

— Você está todo borrado de batom, Jake.

Ele riu e passou a mão na boca, tentando tirar o resto.

— Hei, mas você também está bem borrada.

Aproveitei a chance.

— Aaah, é verdade. Porque não tira o que sobrou? Eu deixo.

— Com todo o prazer. — ele disse, e avançou para minha boca de novo.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando. Foi muito, muito tempo. Com algumas breves pausas, porque somos humanos (ou quase) e temos que tomar fôlego. Quando ele parou, eu reclamei.

— Porque parou? — Eu nem tinha notado que estava em cima dele.

Jacob riu.

— Nessie, você não tem senso de espaço temporal? Nós já estamos assim há meia hora.

— Ah... Sério? — eu fiquei boquiaberta.

Ele assentiu.

— Oh. — eu disse, saindo de cima dele. — É, acho que é melhor dormir. Tenho que ir para a droga da escola amanhã. — eu bufei.

Ele também bufou.

— É, com o Seth. — ele fez uma voz de nojo, mas eu sabia que ele gostava de Seth, na verdade.

Agora eu ri.

— Ciúmes, Jake?

— Quer saber? É. Eu estou morrendo de ciúmes. — ele disse, me agarrando de novo e passando as mãos pela lateral da minha barriga.

Eu ri mais e me aconcheguei perto dele. Ele ocupava bastante espaço, mas who cares? Eu estava com o meu Jake.

Suspirei.

— Boa noite, Jake. — eu disse, e aí abaixei meu tom de voz. — Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo. — ele sorriu, e beijou minha bochecha.

Seus dedos encontraram meu cabelo e ele fez isso até eu dormir. Eu sabia que em menos de vinte minutos eu ia suar, mas eu não me importava.

Como eu previ, eu estava quase ensopada pela manhã. Meus cabelos estavam grudados na nuca e minhas bochechas vermelhas (mas só por causa da temperatura, mesmo).

Eu não tinha mudado minha posição. Nem Jake. Havíamos dormido sem se mexer nem um centímetro. E eu teria ficado assim por um bom tempo.

Mas Billy havia aberto a porta do quarto e dito:

— Jacob — ele chamou baixinho — Bella quer que Nessie volte para casa agora. Já são nove horas.

— Escola — eu murmurei para mim mesma, mas é óbvio que Jacob havia ouvido.

Billy fechou a porta.

Jacob ficava diferente quando dormia. Sabe quando você acorda com cara de sono, mas inteiramente relaxado? Era a expressão de Jacob. E ele ficava, hmm, bem gostoso.

— Merda. — ele rosnou — Eu devia ter acordado mais cedo. Desculpa, Ness. Era o seu primeiro dia de aula.

Eu dei de ombros.

— Não ligo para o primeiro dia de aula.

Fiquei parada depois de dizer aquilo, e aí seus olhos me prenderam novamente. Eu mal conseguia me mover quando ficava hipnotizada, coisa que estava se tornando cada vez mais frequente.

Dei um selinho demorado nele por puro impulso. Jacob sorriu para mim.

Ficamos assim por mais um tempo. Acho que foi mais que um bom tempo, porque Billy abriu a porta de novo e limpou a garganta.

— Bella ligou de novo.

Revirei os olhos e vi Jacob assentir, de má vontade, para seu pai.

Cruzei os braços e fiz um beicinho. Fiquei olhando para o teto.

— Nessie... — ele sussurrou no meu ouvido — E se eu for com você?

Imediatamente mudei de posição, dando um pulo e virando para ele, toda sorridente.

— Para a escola?

Ele assentiu.

— SÉRIO? — Fiquei radiante — Mas não era Seth meu guarda-costas?

— Grande coisa. — ele deu de ombros — Eu vou quebrar as regras.

Como eu amava essa frase. [i]Quebrar as regras[/i].

Eu o abracei.

— Mas, Ness. Eu nem me matriculei ainda... então não fique tão sorridente. Eu só vou te acompanhar nos intervalos. — ele falou para mim.

— Tudo bem. Já vale a pena — eu respondi.

Me levantei da cama, ajeitei minha blusa completamente amassada e fui até o banheiro de Jacob para lavar o rosto.

Atrás de mim, ele comentou:

— Uau. Você ficou tão suada assim?

— Sim, fiquei — eu ri.

— Desculpe por isso. — ele me abraçou por trás e apoiou sua cabeça no meu ombro enquanto eu amarrava meu cabelo usando uma mecha como elástico, coisa que não estava funcionando muito bem.

Dei de ombros e falei:

— Você não tem culpa de ser quente — Aquela frase tinha duplo sentido, mas eu ignorei. E ele também.

Ele só riu e voltou para o quarto. Provavelmente vestir uma camisa, finalmente. Não que isso me agradasse.

Desci (com uma aparência de gente sequelada, diga-se de passagem) e Jacob já estava lá, tomando um suco de laranja. Ele me ofereceu e eu tomei também.

— Quer passar na sua casa ou vamos direto para a escola? — ele perguntou.

— Hmm, eu vou sozinha para casa. Quero avisar meus pais e pegar minhas coisas para a aula. — E aí completei, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio: — Não quero que meu pai leia sua mente e descubra seu plano de quebrar as regras.

Ele assentiu e passou o braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto andávamos em velocidade quase (nenhum de nós era paciente) humana pelas ruas de La Push. No caminho, vi uma menina só um pouco mais nova que eu, com um garoto forte ao seu lado. Eles estavam abraçados.

Inclinei meu rosto para ter certeza de quem era. Jacob notou.

— Quil e Claire. Lembra deles? — ele esclareceu.

— Sim, claro. — eu respondi — É que Claire está enorme!

Jacob riu.

— E pensar que, tecnicamente, ela é um ano mais velha que você.

— É — eu ri também.

Quando chegamos na floresta, ele me deu um selinho.

— Nos vemos na escola? — perguntou.

— Nos vemos na escola. — eu disse, e acenei para ele.

Fui o mais rápido possível para casa. Não que adiantasse muito, já que eu estava aproximadamente duas horas e meia atrasada. Mas eu ainda tinha, hmm, três períodos de aula.

Bella estava na varanda.

— Oi, mãe. — disse logo que passei por ela. — Vou só pegar minha mochila e vou para a escola, tudo bem?

Ela bufou pesadamente.

— Estou considerando seriamente a hipótese de parar de usar meu dom em você e deixar seu pai ver [i]tudo[/i] o que aconteceu entre vocês ontem a noite.

— Mãe. — respondi, confusa — Meu pai não vai ver nada. Não aconteceu nada mesmo.

Sua expressão de "sou-uma-mãe-durona" desabou.

— Ah. — ela parecia mais confusa que eu — Sério?

Minha mãe sempre soube que eu não mentia. Um dos motivos era por que meu pai lia mentes, mas o outro era que eu simplesmente não conseguia esconder coisas dela. Era quase como mentir para mim mesma.

— Sério.

— N-nada?

— Só dormimos, mãe. — respondi, suspirando. — E dois beijos. Conta?

Poupei o detalhe de que o segundo beijo havia demorado muito, e estávamos em posições suspeitas. Isso não convinha ao assunto.

— Ah. Desculpe. — ela afagou meu cabelo e deu de ombros. — Esqueça a ameaça.

Eu ri e subi as escadas em dois segundos, pegando a mochila e descendo.

Dei um beijo na bochecha de minha mãe e já ia andando, quando lembrei de um detalhe.

— Onde está meu pai?

— Foi buscar Jasper e Alice no aeroporto. — ela sorriu e eu também. Minha família estava se reunindo, mesmo que aos poucos. — Eles já voltaram da viagem à Roma. [b][navy][N/A: Eu nunca disse isso na fic, mas vou explicar. Os Cullen e a Nessie foram morar em Devon (Inglaterra), mas Carlisle e Esme, Emmett e Rosalie e Jasper e Alice tinham suas próprias vidas e resolveram viajar um pouco. Nesse meio tempo, a Nessie e os pais dela voltaram para Forks e chamaram a família inteira :D][/navy][/b]

— Oh. — eu disse. — Tudo bem. Tchau, mãe!

Não tive muita dificuldade para lembrar do caminho até a Forks High School e, quando cheguei, meu lobisomem já estava esperando por mim.

Jacob passou a mão em minha cintura logo que me viu. Nos comunicamos só com um olhar intenso, e depois sorrisos. Era o nosso 'oi'.

Fomos andando pelo estacionamento vazio — todos estavam em aula — até o lugar identificado como a secretaria.

— Ela é aluna nova, só que está um pouco atrasada. — Jacob falou com a secretária, depois de cumprimentá-la. — E, também, eu gostaria de perguntar se posso dar uma olhada na escola hoje. Pretendo me matricular aqui.

A mulher olhou desconfiada para nós, mas concordou.

— Tudo bem. Mas não interrompa as aulas. — ela avisou.

Jacob assentiu e pegou o papel que mostrava minhas aulas. Tinha perdido biologia e trigonometria. A próxima era espanhol, no prédio 4, para onde já estávamos indo.

Minha expressão de felicidade já estava desabando. Só veria Jacob de novo (por dois minutos, no máximo) em 50 minutos, quando fosse caminhar até o prédio 2, na aula de inglês.

— Porque está tão triste? — Jacob perguntou. Ele havia notado minha cara de infelicidade.

— Nada de mais. É que eu só vou ver você de novo depois dessa aula. — suspirei.

Ele riu.

— Pelo menos você vai ter alguma distração. Eu vou passar o tempo livre pensando em você, e isso só vai me deixar mais ansioso para te ver.

— Oh, que vida ruim. — eu ri também.

Em frente à porta da sala de aula, ele levantou meu queixo na altura de seu rosto e me deu um beijo. Só que ele não durou muito tempo, o que me fez bufar fortemente.

— Nessie, Nessie, Nessie... — ele foi falando, enquanto se afastava de mim pelo corredor — Você é apressada de mais. — Jake ria e ria mais.

Eu mostrei a língua para ele, de brincadeira, e bati duas vezes na porta. O homem careca me atendeu, parecendo entediado.

— Sim?

— Sou aluna nova. — disse simplesmente.

Ele não parecia mais entediado. Ele deu uma risada irônica e foi andando até sua mesa na sala, me chamando para ir até lá também.

— Renesmee Carlie Cullen... — ele viu em sua lista — Atrasada no primeiro dia de aula.

Revirei os olhos, mas ele não viu.

— Pode sentar ali. — ele apontou para a mesa do canto bem atrás, onde eu realmente detestava sentar. Ficava ao lado de uma garota com cabelo bem preto e liso, com olhos verdes e com cara de ser simpática.

Sentei lá, ignorando olhares curiosos, e tentei prestar atenção na aula. Era algo que eu já havia estudado, então descobri que não havia tal necessidade. Fiquei olhando para o céu, nublado, prestes a chover. Tentei ver alguém moreno e alto, mas não havia nada no estacionamento.

— Seu nome é Renesmee? — ouvi alguém sussurrar. Era a tal garota.

Eu assenti, um pouco confusa com a pergunta.

— Nome bonito. — ela falou, sorrindo. — Eu sou Natalie McCandless.

Abri um sorriso.

— Obrigada. O seu também é.

A garota, digo, Natalie era simpática, só que tímida. Tive a impressão de que ela poderia ser minha amiga.

Ela cochichou mais algumas coisas para mim sobre minhas próximas aulas e até citou alguns nomes, mas eu não conseguia prestar absoluta atenção, embora até quisesse isso. Minha mente não conseguia se desvencilhar da imagem de Jacob.

Natalie estranhou muito quando me viu vibrar ao ouvir o sinal para a próxima aula. Eu dei um pulo e saí correndo por entre os corredores, pretendendo usar meu faro para achá-lo.

Não foi necessário. Jacob estava escorado em na parede, com os braços cruzados. Sua jaqueta de couro ajudava a deixá-lo com o ar de badboy. Todos olhavam para ele. Os garotos meio amedrontados, as garotas assanhadas babando, as garotas tímidas corando.

E eu fui saltitando até ele, o agarrando ferozmente. Ele envolveu minha cintura delicadamente, ao contrário de mim.

— A escola nunca foi tão boa quanto hoje — murmurei.

Ele só sorriu para mim e me deu um selinho bem demorado. Ouvi alguma garota tosca sussurrar "vaca" quando passou por nós. Ela não contava com a possibilidade de eu ouvir. Eu só sorri maliciosamente e fiz com que ele me apertasse mais enquanto íamos para o prédio dois.

Era realmente incrível o quanto éramos diferentes. Acho que aquela coisa de que opostos se atraem é lei, ou quase isso. Jacob era alto, moreno e lobisomem. Eu era baixa, pálida e meia-vampira.

De algum jeito, nós nos encaixávamos perfeitamente. Já ouvi falar que um relacionamento é um diamante que necessita ser polido aos poucos; o meu com Jacob, não. Era muito mais forte que um diamante, e havia falhas, mas só porque elas existiam é que tornavam nossa relação perfeita.

Então o cachorro se apaixonou pelo Monstro do Lago Ness.

Ok, definitivamente não é tão legal quanto o leão e o bode. Quer dizer, cordeiro. Mas tanto faz.

A escola não me deixou nervosa. A verdade é que eu não estava preocupada com nada. Com os estudos, amigos novos, ou qualquer coisa. Eu estaria preocupada (ou interessada na escola e nos alunos, para me enturmar, pelo menos) se Jacob não estivesse comigo para me anestesiar.

Basicamente, se o meu Jake estivesse comigo, não ligava para mais nada.

— Então, o que está achando do "quebramento de regras" até agora? — perguntei, olhando para cima, graças aos meus 1,64 de altura.

Ele rosnou baixinho.

— Os garotos daqui parecem ter um interesse por você. Isso é estressante.

Eu ri muito.

— Claro que eles têm, claro... — eu disse, irônica — E você? Já viu seu fan clube?

— Fan clube, huh? — ele se gabou. — Uau. E eu nem estudo nessa escola ainda! Vão chover garotas.

Eu dei um soco de brincadeira (mas meio forte) em seu ombro.

— Haha, só por cima das minhas cinzas. — Agora eu é quem estava rosnando.

Jacob riu.

— Calma, calma, Ness. — ele acariciou minha nuca por baixo do meu cabelo — Eu já tenho dona.

Eu sorri para ele. Na verdade foi um sorriso meio... idiota. Eu estava com uma cara de obcecada para ele, um sorriso muito bobo e apaixonado. Senti ele prender o riso — meus olhos já estavam brilhando.

Prédio 2. Argh.

— Então... — ele suspirou — Nos vemos daqui cinquenta minutos.

Jacob deslizou seus dedos pelo meu rosto, observando cada ponto da minha pele.

Um garoto com cara de fuinha reclamou atrás de nós. Jacob era meio grande, e o espaço que ele tinha para passar era pouco.

— Vou contar cada minuto. — eu disse, séria. Era verdade, eu ia mesmo.

Ele sorriu para mim e se inclinou para me dar um beijo rápido.

Franzi o cenho.

— A outra despedida foi mais legal.

— Na outra despedida nós estávamos a sós — ele riu e apontou discretamente para o professor, que nos encarava com cara de poucos amigos atrás de sua mesa.

Fiz uma careta e acenei para Jake.

Minha professora era uma daquelas pessoas desproporcionais, que tem o corpo muito magro e alto para uma cabeça grande e redonda. Essas pessoas costumam ser amargas, e descontam sua raiva por esse fato nos outros. Sei disso porque a única coisa que eu tinha para fazer em Devon era observar os outros. Ao contrário de minha mãe, eu não era completamente presa em meu mundo de lembranças. Sempre fui uma pessoa falante, mas quando não havia graça em se falar, o que eu podia fazer era observar.

Foi por isso que a sra. Mainey me escolheu como sua favorita para culpar sua desproporcionalidade.

— Pode se apresentar. — ela me olhou com cara de nojo e apontou para o centro da sala como se fosse óbvio.

Fui, sem nem um pingo de nervosismo, para onde ela indicou e respirei fundo. Sentia como se milhares de cabecinhas estivessem me fitando, mas eram apenas trinta e poucas.

— Meu nome é Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Pode me chamar de Nessie. — e então, depois de uma pausa e olhares fulminantes da professora, completei: — Sou aluna nova.

Com um suspiro, olhei novamente para a sra. Mainey e ela mostrou meu lugar. Na frente. O garoto com cara de fuinha estava logo atrás de mim.

A aula foi um tédio. Natalie não estava lá para falar comigo — na verdade, nenhum deles falou comigo. Mas não conseguiam desviar o olhar, mesmo sendo antipáticos.

Só que a professora (super amigável) ficava me olhando como se eu fosse uma aberração. Repulsiva. Eu nem me importei muito no início, mas começou a se tornar uma mania chata.

Decidi, por fim, ignorar. E focar meus pensamentos em Jacob, o que de algum jeito fazia o tempo passar mais rápido. Acho que era amor.

Fiquei rezando para que ninguém estranhasse minha velocidade quando saí da aula de espanhol e saí correndo por entre os corredores, tentando procurá-lo. Era hora do almoço, mas... ele não teria permissão para entrar lá, teria?

Os corredores estavam vazios, exceto pelos professores que saíam com suas parcas ao lado do corpo. Eu diminuía a velocidade quando os via.

Depois de mais ou menos três minutos e meio (preciosos três minutos e meio que eu perdi), fui para o refeitório. Não sabia exatamente onde era, mas segui pelo cheiro de povo. É claro que não consegui distinguir o cheiro de lobisomem dos outros, mas era minha última esperança.

Abri a porta do refeitório pesadamente, bufando. A porta fez um estalo quando bateu na parede. Senti algumas dezenas de cabeças virando para mim, mas eu não ligava. Procurei entre elas pela mais alta, ou pela mais morena, pelo menos, ouvindo meus passos no linóleo branco...

E lá estava. Lindo como sempre. E quente.

Abrimos um largo sorriso ao mesmo tempo. Fui correndo em direção a mesa onde ele estava sentado sozinho, e os olhares que me seguiam estavam abismados.

— Nessie. — ele sussurrou de um jeito que só minha audição aguçada pôde ouvir.

— Jake. — eu disse no mesmo tom

Ninguém no refeitório falou absolutamente nada enquanto eu pulava no colo de Jacob. Não fazia idéia do motivo.

No momento em que afastei minha cabeça de seu peito para olhá-lo, ouvi alguns cochichos na nossa platéia. Aos poucos, as conversas foram voltando ao normal. Mas os olhares não cessaram.

— Você demorou — ele disse.

— Sim, desculpe. Nem imaginava que você estava aqui. Rondei a escola toda te procurando.

Ele me beijou na bochecha e eu fui me acomodar no lugar ao seu lado.

— Quanto tempo nós ainda temos?

— Hmmm... — ele calculou — Desde que bateu, já se passaram uns quatro minutos. Nós temos praticamente dez minutos.

Eu suspirei.

— Tudo bem. Vou direto ao ponto.

Jake me olhou confuso. Eu tinha planejado falar algo muito importante com ele, algo que tinha me assombrado a aula inteira. Precisava perguntar algo crucial para minha existência.

— Eu queria saber... — comecei — Bom, aqui há várias garotas bonitas. Sinceramente, diga se você se interessou por uma delas.

Eu olhei em seus olhos profundamente, esperando uma resposta. Ele não mudara a expressão de confusão.

— Você enlouqueceu? — disse depois de vários segundos pensando.

— Não, Jake! — eu bufei — É sério! Eu estou com medo que você tenha...

Ele me interrompeu, esticando as mãos para pegar meu rosto, me balançando um pouco.

— Nessie, você está bem? — ele sussurrou.

— Sim.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta. — suspirei.

Ele me soltou e se escorou na cadeira novamente. Eu continuei esperando uma resposta. Jacob deixou a mão na testa, a expressão de confusão e stress.

Finalmente, me encarou.

— Nessie — Agora estava rindo um pouco — Eu não estava falando sério sobre o fan clube. Sabe disso, não é?

Aí eu não soube o que dizer.

— Bem... hãn...

Ele riu, se aproximando de mim. Ficou me encarando um bom tempo, sorrindo. Eu estava meio sem jeito. Será que ele me achou uma ciumenta psicótica? E se ele desistisse da idéia de ficar comigo?

Minha expressão provavelmente deve ter ficado assustada, ou preocupada, ou desesperada. Sei lá.

Jacob não se afastou de mim. Já havia passado um bom tempo, e nós não nos mexíamos nem um centímetro.

Ele fechou os olhos, vincando a testa e parecendo se concentrar.

— Você não imagina como eu estou com vontade de te beijar agora. — ele sussurrou.

No segundo em que ele disse isso, minha sensação de rejeição sumiu. Meu coração pareceu ter aquelas súbitas explosões de alegria, provocadas por coisas simples que Jacob dizia. Meu corpo reagia a ele de uma maneira assustadora.

— Então beije — eu disse. Meus olhos estavam brilhando e eu estava com um sorriso bobo.

Jake riu.

— Forks inovou. Aqueles caras se chamam monitores. — ele apontou para dois homens, um em cada canto do refeitório. Eu os mandei para o inferno mentalmente.

Revirei os olhos e me recostei novamente na cadeira. Argh.

Tentei pensar em uma solução. Definitivamente era um problema não poder beijar Jacob só porque estávamos sendo vigiados pelos monitores da Forks High School.

Fiquei radiante.

— Estacionamento?

Ele sorriu malicioso.

— Estacionamento — concordou.

Nós estávamos levantando quando... Ah, por Deus, porque o universo está conspirando contra mim hoje, hein? Bate o miserável sinal para a minha adorável próxima aula.

Bufamos pesadamente ao mesmo tempo. O refeitório já estava se esvaziando.

— Eu realmente não tenho sorte. — disse, me arrastando em direção ao prédio 6.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, me envolvendo pela cintura e me grudando nele.

— Só mais cinquenta minutos. Só mais cinquenta minutos. — ele repetia.

— É — eu ri, ainda meio desanimada. — Mas depois da aula eu vou cobrar nosso encontro no estacionamento. Não vou ir para casa sem poder te beijar hoje.

Ele riu.

— Não achei que fosse viciar tanto nos meus beijos... — ele passou a mão no cabelo — Fala sério, eu beijo muito bem.

Gargalhei, mas concordei com a cabeça.

— É verdade. Foram os melhores beijos.

— Quantos outros você já beijou? — A pergunta saiu como um rosnado.

Eu olhei para o chão, um pouco constrangida.

— Na verdade, nenhum. — Aí eu lembrei. — Mas você pôde treinar com Bella.

Jacob pareceu surpreso com o meu comentário.

— Er... Foi só uma vez. E ela foi a única que eu beijei. — admitiu e, depois de um tempo em silêncio, completou: — Antes sua mãe do que outra garota. Certo?

Ele estava tentando me animar, mas falar sobre o relacionamento de Jacob e Bella antes da impressão me fazia sentir estranha. Desconfortável. Como se eu tivesse atrapalhado alguma coisa quando nasci.

— É — assenti.

Andamos um pouco mais e chegamos à porta da aula de trigonometria. Eu estava um pouco atrasada. O homem meio surdo estava verificando alguns papéis em sua mesa, por isso nem notava a guerra de bolinhas de papel que acontecia na sua frente, muito menos que eu berrava ao seu lado, tentando falar com ele.

— Senhor. — chamava — Senhor!

Eu cutuquei seu ombro e ele levou um susto.

— Hã?

— Sou aluna nova. Pode assinar isto aqui? — Eu entreguei uma pequena caderneta que os professores deviam assinar para eu entregar no final do dia.

O professor ficou me admirando por alguns segundos, e depois analisou a caderneta para ter certeza do que estava fazendo. Tive a impressão de que ele era meio cego também.

— Ah, sim — ele disse com a voz fraca e rouca — Pode sentar.

— Onde? — perguntei, já impaciente.

— Qualquer lugar.

Sentei no meio da sala, na terceira cadeira, porque Natalie (a garota que conhecera na primeira aula) ficava ao meu lado.

Dei oi para ela e arrumei meus materiais para trigonometria. Eu teria que prestar atenção, já que nunca fui boa nessa matéria, mesmo tendo muito tempo para estudar em Devon. Isso me alegrou, de certo modo, porque teria algo para fazer.

— Renesmee? — Natalie sussurrou.

— Hm?

— Er... — ela parecia constrangida. — Aquele que estava com você é seu namorado?

Eu ri.

— Bom, digamos que sim. — Embora não fosse nada oficial.

Ela sorriu.

— Ele é muito bonito. Vocês dois combinam.

— Obrigada! — agradeci de coração.

Pela primeira vez, a aula passou mais rápido que o normal. Descobri que o professor não conseguia ver o que os alunos faziam, mas sabia explicar de modo claro. Em compensação, meu cérebro estava torrado e minhas mãos dormentes de tanto fazer exercícios.

Triim. Dois minutos com Jacob. Cinquenta minutos de Cálculo. Dois minutos com Jacob. Cinquenta minutos de Educação Física. Um tempão de amassos com Jacob. Essa seria minha rotina. Acho que valia a pena, por causa da última parte.

Dessa vez não tive que procurá-lo. Ele estava na frente da minha sala, me esperando. Uma garota murmurou "piranha" para mim. De novo.

— Bitch. — murmurei para ela, mostrando a língua, só que ela já estava longe.

— Obrigado pela recepção calorosa. — Jacob riu quando eu cheguei até ele.

Eu também ri. Fiquei na ponta dos pés para dar um selinho nele. É claro que, mesmo assim, ele teve que se abaixar.

— O que você tem agora? — ele perguntou, se referindo à minha próxima aula.

— Cálculo — respondi, lembrando da minha rotina. — Falando nisso, depois eu tenho Educação Física. Você podia ficar no ginásio comigo.

Eu sorri, esperançosa.

— Claro. Desde que você não tenha o mesmo talento esportivo de Bella...

Eu ri.

— Na verdade, eu jogo bem vôlei. — admiti.

— Ah bom. — ele disse, me envolvendo pela cintura. Ele parecia ter uma fixação em me abraçar pela cintura.

— Porque sempre faz isso? — eu perguntei, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— O quê?

Apontei com o dedo para seu braço.

— Ah. — ele disse, rindo um pouco. — Foi involuntário, na verdade. Porquê? Você não gosta?

Mesmo se eu dissesse que não gostava, Jacob não parecia muito disposto a me soltar. Eu ri.

— Não! É claro que eu gosto. É só que você parece ter uma obsessão por me agarrar desse jeito.

Ele suspirou.

— Você é o meu ponto fraco. — ele falou, rindo de si mesmo.

Me senti poderosa com essa, sinceramente.

Bufei quando vi a porta da sala de aula. A visão dos infernos. E seria cálculo, ainda por cima, algo que eu sabia fazer mas odiava com todas as forças.

— Vou te esperar aqui. — ele me disse.

Jacob pegou meu rosto nas mãos e me beijou bem devagar. Por ironia, acabou rápido. Fiz uma careta, mas mesmo assim bati na porta e entrei. Atrasada.

O sr. Monstro, como decidi chamá-lo, faria um par e tanto com a sra. Mainey, a miss proporção. Era obeso, baixinho e tinha uma cabeça muito pequena, cujo pouco cabelo que tinha era dominado pela caspa.

E tinham a coincidência que eram arrogantes, chatos, amargos e não eram bons professores.

— Meu nome é Renesmee Carlie Cullen — eu disse com um suspiro quando o sr. Monstro mandou eu me apresentar. Outra coincidência com a Mainey. — Esse é o meu primeiro dia de aula.

Ignorei completamente a presença de qualquer ser naquele recinto. Foquei meus pensamentos na minha família. Alice e Rosalie. Eu sentia falta das duas, de ser a boneca delas agora que Bella era forte o suficiente para se esquivar das provas de roupa. Jasper e Emmett. O dom sutil e maravilhoso de Jasper e sua preocupação comigo, as brincadeiras e a animação de sempre de Emmett. Carlisle e Esme. A presença de meu avô e a segurança que ele proporcionava, a ternura que me invadia quando Esme e seu senso materno estavam por perto.

Por fim, os meus pais. Bella e suas conversas de adolescente, meu pai com sua superproteção que chegava a ser cômica. Eu amava tanto eles, todos eles...

Jacob. Meu Jake, meu lobisomem. Ele também tinha virado meu ponto fraco, meu corpo reagia a ele tanto quanto meu subconsciente. Eu era totalmente vulnerável a Jacob.

Ele até se aproveitava disso. Ha.

Tive que sair em velocidade humana da sala, porque um bolo de alunos se formou na porta e eles eram muito lerdos. Fiquei na ponta dos pés para ver se eu o achava por trás da multidão.

Ele me abraçou pela cintura (de novo) quando me viu, e ficou passando a mão freneticamente por lá. Minha pele adorava o calor dele.

— Ginásio? — ele perguntou.

Assenti e fomos para lá. Olhares nos cercavam, mas eu estava bem pouco consciente deles.

Jacob me deu um selinho e eu fui trocar minha roupa para um short e uma camiseta, que estavam separados para mim em um armário. As garotas em volta de mim me encaravam às vezes, algumas admiradas, outras nem tanto. Era um pouco de inveja e raiva.

Primeiro nos alongamos, depois nos aquecemos jogando aquela nojeira que se chama queimada. Tive que fingir que uma bola me acertou no final daquela partida, quando todos do nosso time já haviam sido mortos e eu já estava há dez minutos viva, desviando de um monte de bolas fracas dos humanos.

Jacob observava da arquibancada. Trocávamos sorrisos, e uma hora no vôlei (esporte que eu estava me saindo muito bem, diga-se de passagem) uma bola bateu no meio da minha testa, tudo porque estava encarando meu lobisomem com um sorriso bobo.

Ele riu bastante nessa hora.

— Tenho que admitir uma coisa para você, Nessie. — ele disse quando estávamos saindo do ginásio.

— Que eu jogo vôlei melhor do que qualquer um que você já viu? — sugeri, com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

— Na verdade, não — ele respondeu, e depois de um tempo de suspense completou: — Tenho que confessar que você ficou muito gost... linda com aquele short.

Eu comecei a rir.

— Pode dizer a palavra na minha frente. — eu falei para ele.

— Tudo bem — Jake suspirou, ainda rindo. — A verdade é que você estava gostosa de short curto.

Rimos mais.

— Obrigada — agradeci, mesmo sem saber se é isso que se deve dizer quando te chamam de gostosa.

Fomos andando em velocidade humana até um ponto da floresta atrás do colégio, onde humanos não conseguiam mais nos ver. Eu ainda estava meio tonta. Nunca tinham me chamado de gostosa. Eu me sentia... gostosa.

Mas outra parte do meu cérebro gritava uma coisinha para mim. [i]Amassos! Amassos! Amassos![/i]

— Onde nós vamos? — perguntei. Eu estava correndo exatamente ao lado dele, mas nós só estávamos seguindo a estrada.

— Hmm... Na verdade eu não sei. — Jake me respondeu — Que tal para sua casa? Você pode deixar suas coisas lá, e aí nós passamos um tempo juntos.

Eu sabia que "passar um tempo juntos" significava "agarramento na grama". E algumas conversas, mas isso era um detalhe.

— Aham. — concordei.

No caminho para a minha casa, conversei com Jacob sobre meus professores horríveis e minha amiga humana, a Nat.

— Ela disse que meu namorado era bonito.

— É? — ele perguntou, com aquele sorriso convencido lindo.

Assenti.

— Sim. E que nós fazíamos um bonito casal.

Dessa vez o sorriso convencido desapareceu, dando lugar à um sorriso meio bobo. Apaixonado. Meu coração pulou nessa hora.

— Sei disso. — Ele me grudou mais em seu corpo. Não preciso nem mencionar que ele envolveu minha cintura com o braço assim que me viu, certo?

Às vezes eu e Jacob esquecíamos de tudo quando nos olhávamos nos olhos. Meio que ficávamos sorrindo um para o outro, abestalhados, sem nos dar conta do que acontecia ao redor — muito menos do tempo que passava. De modo que eu esquecia de desviar o olhar.

Quando estávamos quase chegando à ponto de eu poder sentir cheiro de vampiros, me dei conta.

— Ah!

— O que foi? — Jacob me olhou confuso, e depois se concentrou para sentir o cheiro que eu senti.

Como eu podia ter me esquecido? Lá se vai o meu "passar um tempo juntos" com Jacob. Droga.

— Outros? — Jacob murmurou para si mesmo quando sentiu o cheiro a mais na casa.

— Alice e Jasper voltaram de viagem. — eu esclareci, com um sorriso de desculpa. — Vou ter que passar um tempo com eles. Sabe, eles voltaram só por minha causa.

Internamente eu estava com um pouco de raiva. Mas era minha família, não era? E eles voltaram. Eu amava eles muito.

— Ah — ele disse, tentando esconder o desapontamento. — Tudo bem.

Nós estávamos perto do jardim de Esme. Não suficientemente perto para meus pais sentirem meu cheiro, ou de Jacob. Parei de andar e fiquei de frente para ele.

— Desculpe — eu disse. — Vou tentar fugir de casa hoje a noite.

— Mas e o seu pai?

Eu sorri.

— Minha mãe me prometeu que sempre estará bloqueando meus pensamentos, ele não vai saber de nada.

Dessa vez ele abriu um largo sorriso e não pensou duas vezes em me prensar na árvore mais próxima e me beijar. Foi mais demorado do que a última vez, e sua boca era urgente na minha.

E foi aí que tia Alice surgiu saltitante, nos olhando como se nada estivesse acontecido.

Jacob fuzilou minha tia com os olhos. Ela continuou sorrindo.

— O que é? — ela disse, dando de ombros. — Eu tive uma visão. Ah, e também já sei que você vai escapulir de casa para se encontrar com ele de noite, Nessie. Vai funcionar.

Ela abriu os braços e eu corri para ela, a abraçando. Jacob também abraçou minha tia. Ah, eu já disse que os dois se davam bem? Depois que Jacob virou seu remédio para dor de cabeça, os dois começaram a se... aguentar. Pelo menos de uma maneira mais positiva do que Jacob e Rosalie.

— Senti tanta saudade! E... — ela me analisou da cabeça aos pés. — Não me diga que foi para a escola vestida assim. Nós iremos fazer compras amanhã.

Tia Alice disse isso de um jeito tão determinado, com um olhar de censura e um semblante sério no rosto que Jacob e eu tivemos que rir. Ela não riu, mas esqueceu o assunto, me puxando pela mão e me levando para longe.

— Vamos, Jazz está te esperando. — Ela acenou para Jacob enquanto me arrastava. Lancei outro olhar de desculpas para ele, mas ele só piscou para mim com um sorriso. — Tchau, Jacob!

— Tchau, Jake. — repeti, só que num tom mais baixo.

Tio Jasper estava na porta. Logo que o vi, pulei nele (sim, eu tenho essa mania).

— Tio Jazz! — eu disse.

— Meu Deus, Nesmee. Você está... feliz. — ele me disse como se fosse uma revelação.

Eu sempre pedia ao meu tio que dissesse o que eu estava sentindo. Desde pequena eu era curiosa, e sempre achei seu dom maravilhoso.

Cumprimentei meus pais com um beijo no rosto de cada um. Fiquei realmente surpresa pelo fato de que meu pai não comentou sobre o lugar onde eu passara a noite. Será que ele não sabia que eu tinha dormido na casa de Jacob? Mas e o bilhete? Será que ele não havia lido?

E aí todos nós nos sentamos na sala para conversar sobre a viagem, Rose e Emmett e Carlisle e Esme, que estavam viajando. Meus tios viriam na próxima manhã, e meus avós daqui a três dias.

Em uma dessas conversas, Charlie foi o assunto.

— E Charlie? Ele já soube da volta de vocês? — Alice perguntou.

— Bom, Billy disse que não ia contar até o momento certo, mas... O chefe Swan vai saber logo. As notícias correm rápido em Forks. — Bella disse com um suspiro.

— Faz muito tempo que não o vejo, aliás — eu me intrometi na conversa — Posso vê-lo amanhã?

Minha mãe olhou para o meu pai. Os dois pareciam conversar com os olhos.

— Hmm, acho que... — minha mãe começou, mas foi interrompida por Alice.

— Charlie virá aqui amanhã. — ela disse sorridente.

Tio Jasper enrijeceu.

— Jazz — Alice sussurrava para ele — Você não vai fazer nada. Acalme-se.

Aproveitei a deixa para perguntar à minha tia sobre algo importante.

— Tia Alice, você consegue ver se Jacob virá amanhã? Junto com meu avô?

Ela se concentrou por alguns segundos e depois disse confiante:

— Sim, ele virá.

Meu pai bufou ao meu lado. Todos abafaram o riso.

Alice e Jasper foram para seu quarto arrumar suas coisas. Depois disso, os dois foram caçar e eu comi uma lasanha de jantar. Quando meus tios voltaram, todos nós continuamos a conversar sobre diversos assuntos. Normalmente não tínhamos tanto o que falar, mas depois de dois anos sem se ver havia uma quantidade considerável de assuntos, tais como eventuais visitas de antigos vampiros conhecidos de Carlisle e mensagens dos Volturi. Nada perigoso, mas alarmante.

— Encontramos Jane em Montepulciano. — Alice ia dizendo — Eu não tinha visto aquilo... de algum modo. Mas ela somente perguntou por Renesmee e mandou lembranças à Carlisle.

Eu estremeci. O que eu mais odiava falar era sobre os Volturi. E o pior era que eu estava preocupada com aquilo. Quer dizer, como se driblava as visões de Alice? Como alguém conseguira fazer isso? Tentava tirar essa coisa boba da cabeça. Afinal, foi só uma falha, repetia a mim mesma.

Mas eu não era a única que estava preocupada. Todos estávamos. Qualquer fato ligado aos Volturi, para nós, era preocupante.

O assunto acabou e eu fui dormir. Quero dizer, fingir. Por que eu tinha planos muito mais interessantes para aquela noite do que dormir.

Eu sabia que meus pensamentos estavam bloqueados. Bella e eu fizéramos um trato, e podia ver um traço oculto de frustração constante no rosto de Edward, o que significava que não conseguia ler mais uma mente de um membro da família. Além disso, minha mãe estava tão acostumada a usar seu dom comigo 24 horas por dia que já nem notava quando usava, como me dissera.

E eu também estava salva do dom de Alice. Quero dizer, ela sabia, mas não contaria nada a meu pai. Minha tia me apoiava, é claro.

O problema seria fugir sem ser notada. Esperava que meus pais ficassem... bom, fazendo o que eles fazem a noite no quarto deles. Alice e Jasper possivelmente fariam o mesmo. Família pervertida.

Mas havia outra possibilidade. Eles todos ficariam conversando até o amanhecer, ou até a madrugada. Até que fossem aos seus quartos, eu teria que esperar. E isso me deixava realmente entediada. O sono não me alcançava.

Exatamente às duas e trinta e cinco da manhã minha bolsa e joguei lá dentro meu pijama e uma escova de dentes. Pulei a janela sem deixar nenhum bilhete e em menos de dez minutos eu estava em La Push.

Escalei até a janela do quarto do segundo andar e notei que Jacob dormia. Profundamente, diga-se de passagem, porque ele estava quase roncando. Eu ri.

Abri a janela sem fazer barulho algum e prendi a respiração. Ele nunca dormia muito, em geral só umas quatro horas por dia — o trabalho como lobisomem era muito cansativo. Então eu realmente não queria acordá-lo.

Não foi difícil abrir a janela do quarto, o problema foi passar por ela. Era alta, mas muito estreita. Meu tronco não passava por lá. Pensei se causaria muito estrago se quebrasse a parede um pouco, e conclui que não seria muito legal, como nora de Billy, fazer isso, em consideração a casa dele.

Eu entalei na janela. Tentei me empurrar mais, só que eu estava fazendo tanta força que a armação de metal que segurava o vidro da janela já estava amolecendo em minhas mãos. Diminui a força.

Jacob se movimentou rapidamente, se erguendo da cama. Logo que notou que era eu (e isso não levou mais que frações de segundo), sua expressão relaxou e ele começou a rir.

— Hei! Não ria, isso é constrangedor. — eu disse, mas até eu estava rindo.

Ele se aproximou e botou as mãos na lateral do meu corpo, me girando para que eu pudesse me desentalar.

Jacob parou de rir depois de um tempo. Um longo tempo, posso dizer. Ele ligou o abajur ao lado da cama para que houvesse alguma claridade.

— Pensava que entalar na janela dos outros era considerado algum tipo de invasão. — ele disse, se jogando na cama de novo e suspirando.

— Como se você não gostasse que eu invadisse seu quarto — eu retruquei, rindo.

Eu ia me atirar na cama e acabar de uma vez por todas com o espaço entre nós, mas lembrei que não era muito bom dormir de jeans.

Quando estava abrindo a porta para sair do quarto, Jacob perguntou:

— Onde você vai? — ele estava visivelmente muito surpreso, e confuso.

— Trocar de roupa.

— Ah — ele disse, e voltou a deitar na cama.

Escovei os dentes, coisa que não tinha feito desde a janta. Troquei a roupa e fiquei instantaneamente mais confortável. Guardei o jeans e meu moletom na bolsa novamente e voltei ao quarto. Jacob havia se espremido na parede para me dar espaço na pequena cama. Só que sua expressão mudou radicalmente quando me viu passando pela porta.

— O que foi? — perguntei enquanto deitava na cama.

Ele não estava olhando para o meu rosto.

— N-nada. — respondeu.

Estava olhando para tudo abaixo do meu pescoço. Tentava esconder, mas era óbvio para onde estava olhando.

— Jake! — eu disse, sem corar. Acredite, eu nem corei. — Você está me comendo com os olhos.

Mas ele não desviou o olhar, e pareceu nem notar que eu havia falado. E agora era ele quem estava corando.

Escondi meu corpo com o cobertor para que Jacob olhasse, finalmente, diretamente para o meu rosto.

— Hã? — ele disse quando saiu do transe — Ah, desculpe, Nessie...

— Porque estava me encarando? — perguntei. Imediatamente pensei se meu pijama de seda era indecente demais, mas eu sabia que não era. Ao contrário, era o que qualquer mulher usava como pijama no verão, mesmo que seja o verão de Forks. O que havia de errado? — Não é como se você não tivesse me visto desse jeito antes.

Ele ficou pensando por um instante no que dizer.

— É que esse pijama é bem...

— Bem...? — eu o incentivei a falar.

— Você deveria usá-lo mais vezes. — disse finalmente, com um sorriso. Eu ri e cheguei mais perto dele e Jacob me abraçou por trás, distribuindo beijos pelo meu pescoço.

Ops. Santo Deus. Isso é o...

Eu corei violentamente, e agradeci por estar de costas para ele. Mas algo estava cutucando o final das minhas costas. Eu arregalei os olhos e ofeguei silenciosamente.

Será que era mesmo o...? Ai, meu santíssimo Deus.

Meu rosto estava fervendo. Senti Jacob tentar me afastar um pouco de seu corpo. Suas mãos grandes tentavam me empurrar para longe, muito desajeitadas. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

Nem eu.

Eu me afastei dele o suficiente para que não sentisse mais nada no final das minhas costas. Fingimos que nada havia acontecido, de modo que ficamos em silêncio, mas as duas respirações estavam aceleradas. Não tive coragem de olhar para seu rosto, mas meu faro vampírico notou que Jacob também estava corando.

Depois de alguns longos minutos esperando... [i]as coisas se acalmarem[/i], Jacob me puxou novamente para perto dele. Não senti nada, dessa vez. Suspirei de alívio.

— Então... — ele começou — Qual é o seu plano para amanhã? Edward vai perceber que você não passou a noite em casa.

— Ele vai buscar meus tios no aeroporto de manhã. Nesse meio tempo, eu vou passar em casa e pegar minha mochila para o colégio. — E depois completei: — Ah, minha mãe não vai contar nada, ela me entende. Pelo menos ontem ela não contou nada para o meu pai. Ele nem sequer leu o bilhete.

Jacob ficou alguns segundos digerindo a história. Ele parecia estar com dificuldade para ouvir as coisas.

— Sono? — eu perguntei, desligando o abajur.

— Hã? Não... Não muito. Quero ficar acordado, quero ficar com você. — e me apertou mais em seu abraço de urso.

Eu sorri e me virei de frente para ele, levando meus braços até seu pescoço e aproximando nossos rostos e tentando beijá-lo.

— O que foi? Está cansado demais para isso?

Ele riu e, do nada, pareceu ficar bem acordado. Jacob ficou em cima de mim, com as mãos no colchão, suportando seu peso. Encostou seus lábios nos meus violentamente. Eu envolvi minhas pernas em sua cintura e puxei-o mais para perto de mim.

Aos poucos, o beijo ficou mais lento. Seus lábios macios moviam-se com os meus delicadamente. Aproveitei a chance para trocar de posição, ficando em cima dele. Era desse jeito que eu preferia.

Senti Jacob levar suas mãos até minhas coxas. Bom, pensei, ele está me apalpando... isso quer dizer que eu também posso. Certo?

Sem hesitar, passei as mãos por todo o peitoral dele. Porque lobisomens eram tão irresistivelmente lindos, quentes e gostosos? Ele estava sem camisa, como de costume.

Parei o beijo para tomar fôlego. Nessa hora, ele abriu os olhos. Foi como se eu tomasse consciência do que eu estava fazendo, da minha posição.

Jacob também pareceu tomar consciência, porque algo pareceu acordar em baixo de mim.

MEU DEUS DO CÉU! Saí imediatamente de cima dele e voltei a ficar deitada, de costas para Jake. E o Jake Jr.

Tive vontade de gritar "Pode fazer o favor de controlar seu amigo aí?", mas eu sabia que não era possível. Meu rosto ficou vermelho de novo. Dessa vez, falei sem esperar nem um segundo, para tentar descontrair.

— Compensou? Não foi no estacionamento da escola, mas valeu. — ri forçado.

— Hm... Aham. — ele disse, também tentando fingir que nada havia acontecido. De novo.

Ele me puxou para perto dele novamente, e não havia nada demais dessa vez.

Ele beijava meu cabelo e minha nuca. Meu coração estava a mil.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, até que resolvi fazer uma pergunta que sempre tive vontade de fazer.

— Jake — chamei — Porque você nunca... tentou me encontrar? Depois daquele dia, há cinco anos...

Não terminei a frase. Doía falar daquilo. E parecia doer em Jacob também.

— Eu quis ir atrás de você, mas... Não sei, eu estava me sentindo muito sujo. Por tentar te... atacar, aquele dia. Não me achei digno de te procurar. Eu não te merecia.

Eu suspirei. Queria dizer que não era verdade, que ele sempre foi digno. Mas fiquei em silêncio. Eu o entendia, ele devia ter sofrido... por mim. Argh. [i]Eu[/i] queria sofrer por ele, eu queria que toda a sua dor passasse para mim. Porque eu conseguiria viver com qualquer tipo de dor, ultrapassar qualquer coisa, desde que eu visse Jacob feliz.

— Eu achava que... Eu pensava que só eu me sentia daquele jeito. Você é minha impressão, eu te amo e sempre te amarei, mas eu acreditava que isso só valia por mim. Só porque eu tivera uma impressão, não significava que necessariamente você precisasse me amar do mesmo jeito. Principalmente levando em conta que você era só uma criança, Nessie. Achei que você fosse esquecer, porque eu não me achava bom o bastante para você.

— Você é bom o bastante. Muito mais do que o suficiente. — eu disse com um beicinho, beijando seu rosto. Fiquei triste por ele.

Ele sorriu para mim e senti a atmosfera ficar alegre novamente. Era impossível se sentir mal durante muito tempo quando se estava perto de Jacob.

— Obrigado, Nessie.

Eu fiquei confusa.

— Pelo quê?

— Por você ser minha impressão. — ele sussurrou.

Não resisti e o beijei de novo. Era impossível não beijá-lo! Meu corpo agia por impulso, sem o domínio da mente quando ele estava por perto.

Só que o beijo foi bem mais calmo que o normal. Eu adorava isso nos beijos de Jacob. Às vezes era calmo, às vezes era bem... entusiasmado, por assim dizer.

Notei que comecei a suar com a nossa proximidade. Mas eu não ligava muito para isso.

Depois de alguns minutos, pegamos no sono.

Meu plano deu certo, como dissera tia Alice no dia anterior. Edward foi buscar meus tios no aeroporto e não ficou sabendo nada sobre minha fuga. Só ficava imaginando como poderia fazer isso nos próximos dias — quem mais ele iria buscar no aeroporto? Tudo bem, meus avós. Mas estou falando depois disso.

Não quero viver minha vida como uma fugitiva.

Dessa vez, Jacob levou seu Chev... Aquele carro que ele estava construindo que eu não sei o nome. Ele parecia estar funcionando perfeitamente.

Fiquei feliz da vida quando Jacob me mostrou seus horários — dessa vez ele não precisava ficar me esperando para conversarmos durante os intervalos das aulas, agora já era considerado um aluno da Forks High School — e eu vi que estávamos juntos em todas as aulas.

E foi fofo ver Jacob se apresentar na frente de um monte de gente, como eu tive que fazer. Mas também foi uma droga ter de olhar as garotas de calça colante babando em cima dele.

Uma delas foi mais atrevida.

— Lucy Thompson está te encarando — Nat, minha amiga humana, me disse quando estávamos na fila do almoço. — E ela está com cara de bunda.

— Ela sempre teve cara de bunda. — retruquei com um suspiro. Era a líder das garotas que me chamavam de vaca quando eu encostava em Jacob.

Tsc. Tão clichê.

— Ela está andando em sua direção. — Natalie continuava me informando. Eu estava de costas, por isso não via nada.

Jacob já estava indo sentar em sua mesa, quando me viu com uma expressão de raiva. Ele chegou perto de nós, como pude ver pela visão periférica, e aí sussurrou:

— O que houve?

— Gangue de piranhas. — respondi simplesmente, e ouvi ele abafando um riso.

— É melhor eu sair daqui. — Jacob disse e foi se sentar em uma mesa distante, mas eu sabia que ele estaria olhando. E provavelmente rindo da situação.

Me virei de frente para elas no momento em que meu faro pôde notar que se aproximavam. As três garotas que não pareciam ter mais de um metro e vinte e poucos, duas delas organizadas cada uma de um lado de Lucy Thompson, fizeram exatamente a mesma pose: se inclinar, apoiando o peso do corpo em um joelho e botar as mãos na cintura.

A expressão das três também era igual. Senso de superioridade, haha.

— Ei, qual é o seu nome mesmo? Ah... Reese? Não. É algo bem pior... Renesmee. — ela cuspiu a palavra com sarcasmo.

Não me afetou. Fiquei com a minha máscara de cara de tédio, esperando pacientemente que ela falasse.

— Escute bem. Não pense que só porque vocês dois — ela apontou de um jeito nada discreto para Jacob — tem a coincidência de se matricularem aqui no mesmo dia, você tem o direito de ficar com ele. — ela sibilou,c com os dentes trincados.

Manti minha expressão calculada perfeitamente, sem deixar nenhum tipo de raiva transparecer. Não queria pular no pescoço dela (e no das suas seguidoras) ali, na frente do refeitório. Eles nem pareciam notar que Lucy Thompson estava travando um barraco comigo.

— Quem está no comando sou [i]eu[/i], quem [i]sempre[/i] esteve no comando fui eu. Uma vaca que se finge de inocente não vai mudar nada, amiga. — ela disse, com o senso de superioridade maior do que nunca, cruzando os braços com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. — Eu estou de olho nele desde a primeira vez que fui à La Push. Eu vi primeiro.

Eu revirei os olhos, ainda tentando manter a calma.

— Olha só — eu me inclinei para baixo para olhar bem nos olhos da anã de jardim. — Jacob Black é o meu namorado, está ouvindo? Há muito tempo. Só porque você e suas escravas cor-de-rosa estão absolutamente convencidas de que estão "no comando" — fiz aspas com os dedos —, não quer dizer que estão no direito de travar uma briguinha comigo, principalmente se for por causa do meu namorado. Mas vejo que vocês são fúteis demais para entender, não é? Estúpidas e infantis.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, indignada, mas logo fechou. Minha expressão ainda estava relativamente calma, só com os olhos em chama.

Agora pelo menos umas dez pessoas no refeitório nos olhavam, formando um círculo ao nosso redor, esperando Lucy falar. Mas ela não falou nada. Sua expressão de raiva desapareceu, e aí surgiu uma nova: ela estava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

— Veremos. — ela disse, cruzando os braços novamente.

Eu achei que ela fosse sair e planejar um plano diabólico com as amiguinhas, desfilando pelo linóleo branco como se tivesse vencido. E certamente foi o que as escravas ao lado de Lucy pensaram que ela faria, pois enfiaram o mesmo sorriso na cara e estavam prontas para fazer sua "saída triunfal" quando...

Aquele protótipo de futura mulher-da-vida foi andando corajosamente até a mesa onde um Jacob confuso e risonho nos observava e se inclinou na frente dele, deixando os peitos-puro-bojo-entupido-de-algodão ficassem quase totalmente a mostra. Ela deu um sorriso cínico e disse com a voz de... de... suricate em crise:

— Jacob, pode fazer o favor de dizer àquela garota ali que você não namora com...

Ou melhor, [i]tentou[/i] dizer com a voz de suricate em crise.

Foi antes que eu saísse pisando fundo do meu lugar na fila, largando minha bandeja de comida no chão, e com uma das minhas mãos agarrasse o cabelo pintado de loiro da Lucy Thompson e a virasse de frente para mim.

Ela nem teve tempo de me parar, ou fazer qualquer coisa. Seu cérebro nem chegou ao ponto de processar a informação. Eu a acertei no estômago com um golpe (fraco, com a força controlada) de joelho. É claro que doeu nela.

Ela soltou um som meio estranho, como se não tivesse voz para gritar. É meio que aqueles sons que você faz antes de vomitar.

Mas, bom... ela vomitou mesmo. E foi nojento, porque se espalhou pelo linóleo rapidamente. A Lucy ainda caiu por cima do vômito. Eca. Respingou um pouco em mim! E a barra da calça de Jacob também!

Ei. Não me levem a mal. Eu sei que estou sendo meio sangue frio... Eu dei uma joealhada no estômago da garota, fazendo-a vomitar e cair por cima depois, e ainda arrancar comigo uns bons tufos de cabelo oxigenado. E tudo bem que minha expressão está tranqüila e relaxada, sem o mínimo de preocupação por ela estar ali, desacordada além de estar em uma situação absurdamente constrangedora que vai faze-la morrer de vergonha para sempre. Isso se ela estivesse viva.

Mas, você sabe, ela mereceu. Talvez com um pouco menos de força, mas mereceu.

Jacob veio até o meu lado e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

— Nessie...! — ele disse, esticando a palavra e se lamentando. — Você tem que se controlar.

Os alunos me olhavam, assustados. Natalie estava com os olhos arregalados, mas me lançava um olhar de compaixão. Ela também imaginava meu destino cruel. Era possível que eu até fosse expulsa da escola. No segundo dia de aula.

Os monitores do refeitório ficaram horrorizados, e logo foram tirando a coitada do chão e a deitando em uma cama improvisada com duas cadeiras vazias. Um deles disse "Vou chamar a ambulância", outro disse "Vou chamar a faxineira", e o outro encostou no meu ombro e disse:

— Venha comigo.

Jacob tentou ir junto, mas o monitor o repreendeu, dizendo que só eu é que iria.

Mas eu sabia que esse não era o pior. Diretor, detenção, até a própria expulsão, como eu disse. Isso eu poderia passar.

O pior mesmo seria a culpa de olhar no rosto de Carlisle e dizer que eu machuquei um humano inocente.

Ganhei quase quatro meses de detenção, fora os trabalhos que eu teria de fazer, tipo fazer xérox das provas dos professores e organizar os livros da biblioteca. Resumindo, eu diariamente sairia da aula às oito e meia da noite, quando os outros alunos bonzinhos sairiam às cinco.

Jacob não falou comigo no caminho. Mas ele não estava com raiva de mim ou me censurando, só estava com um pouco de pena do que eu teria de passar. Foi isso que ele disse, pelo menos. A única coisa que ele disse depois que eu voltei do passeio à sala do diretor, aliás.

E, nossa senhora, hoje era o dia em que Rosalie e Emmett voltariam! Não podia ter escolhido pior hora para espancar uma humana...

— Ness... Não precisa se culpar tanto. — Jacob disse, quebrando o silêncio no final da aula, quando eu já estava questionando sua capacidade de falar.

Eu quase fiquei surpresa com essa.

— Eu? Não, eu não estou me culpando... — expliquei, achando graça da idéia. — Estou me sentindo mal porque meu avô volta daqui três dias. Ele vai... meu Deus, ele vai ficar muito decepcionado comigo.

Pensar nisso me deixava muito culpada, mas não arrependida.

— Seu... avô ama você. Ele vai entender — Jacob disse, sua voz vacilando quando dizia avô.

Eu entendia a dificuldade de Jacob chamar os membros da minha família pelo nome, porque sempre foi acostumado a dizer sanguessuga e coisas do tipo. É claro que eu não o julgava por isso, até achava que ele e minha família se davam bem, com exceção de Rosalie.

— Mas, hei... Até que a discussão foi engraçada — ele disse rindo, mas não tanto quanto queria. Talvez achasse que eu não estivesse com humor para aquilo, mas eu até que estava.

Eu ri bem mais que ele.

— Eu sei. Quem ela pensa que é? Como se ela te conhecesse antes de mim — revirei os olhos, e aí tive uma revelação. — Espera. Ela te conhecia?

— Não — ele respondeu sem olhar para mim — Não antes de você.

Eu estreitei os olhos.

— Conte-me mais sobre isso.

— Ah... — ele parecia encabulado — É só que ela ficava dando em cima de mim quando ia à La Push. Eu nunca dava sinal de nada. Foi na época em que você estava longe, e eu não estava bem. Pensava que ela tinha desistido depois de nos ver juntos ontem...

Eu cruzei os braços feito uma criança birrenta.

— Vaca. — disse pelo que parecia ser a décima vez naquele dia. — Eu deveria tê-la matado, isso sim!

— Você está muito violenta ultimamente.

Ele riu falando, mas eu não achei muita graça.

— Há! Violenta. — repeti revirando os olhos — Você é o [b][u][i]M-E-U[/b][/i][/u] namorado. Ela não tem o direito de falar daquele jeito comigo, nem mostrado os peitos para você.

Para Jacob, o meu ciúme era muito cômico. Mas era pura verdade! Como ele podia rir? Ele riu ainda mais quando eu disse uma palavra que nunca havia dito para ele: peitos. Não que ele se importasse com isso.

— Não se preocupe — ele disse depois que se recuperou do ataque de risadas — Havia tudo lá, menos peitos.

Por um instante, uma remota parte do meu cérebro notou que nós estávamos falando sobre peitos. Eu disse "por um instante", porque isso logo passou e a raiva de Lucy voltou à mim novamente. Falar dela era um nojo, mas não pude deixar de rir.

Era sempre assim. Jacob emanava a emoção que ele queria, me contagiando e me estimulando a sentir a mesma coisa. Não era nem voluntariamente.

— Além do mais... Eu nunca disse que era seu namorado. — ele disse, e por um segundo achei que ele estava falando sério. Mas não estava; estava abrindo um largo sorriso para mim.

— Ah, é? — eu disse, brincalhona. — Então porque será que você adora dormir comigo? E aquele dia nas colinas?

O verbo "dormir" não significava [i]só[/i] dormir. Havia um duplo sentido, mas eu ignorei e Jacob também.

— Já te falei que não consigo me controlar... — ele disse como quem se lamentava.

— Você nem sabe o que é sentir ciúmes, aliás. Seu instinto assassino te controla! Como eu poderia lidar com aquilo? Simplesmente deixa-la ficar nua na sua frente? Não, obrigada.

Nós entramos no carro e ele disse, franzindo o cenho de raiva:

— Eu já senti ciúmes. Você é linda, não poderia culpá-los, mas que os caras da Forks High School olham para você de um jeito pervertido, olham.

Eu revirei os olhos. Mas eu tinha que admitir que eu estava prestes a sorrir por saber que Jacob sentiu ciúmes.

— Own! — eu belisquei sua bochecha — Que doce!

Jacob fez uma careta pelo beliscão, mas depois voltou a rir. Eu também.

Mas minha alegria cessou quando vi que estávamos chegando na casa dos Cullen. Minha casa.

— Nos vemos depois? — Jacob perguntou com o carro estacionado na frente de casa.

Dei de ombros.

— Provavelmente. Se minha tia Rose não resolver fazer parceria com meu pai no Sistema de Fiscalização à Vida Pessoal da Nessie.

Ele riu um pouco e me puxou pela nuca para me beijar. Não me pergunte por que eu deixei, já que eu tinha absoluta certeza de que meu pai estava nos observando à poucos metros. Eu simplesmente não resisti, droga! Aposto que se você estivesse nos braços de Jacob também não resistiria.

Comprovei o que era óbvio quando passei pela porta de vidro da casa e encontrei um Edward soltando fogo pelas ventas.

— Renesmee. Você realmente acha que tem idade para beijar alguém? Você tem noção...

— O QUÊ?!

Não fui eu quem disse aquilo. Foi uma voz feminina que vinha do segundo andar, que tinha conseguido ouvir nossa conversa e qualquer ruído na casa inteira, é claro.

Foram as boas-vindas da minha tia Rosalie. As de tio Emmett foram risadas abafadas e um comentário enquanto passava por perto:

— Já estava demorando, Nesmee! Finalmente cresceu!

Eu sorri para ele e lhe dei um abraço apertado. Seu comentário não foi ruim. Eu até concordava com ele. Eu tinha dezoito anos.

Quando ele me largou, pude ver Rosalie e Edward, um ao lado do outro, com a mesma expressão.

— Renesmee, por Deus! Ele é um cachorro! — minha tia disse e botou a mão na testa para se acalmar, começando a andar de um lado para o outro na sala.

Meu pai ia abrir a boca, mas eu o calei.

— Pai... Olhe, eu já te disse mil vezes, mas vou repetir: eu tenho dezoito anos. Tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente, e talvez este último até mais do que isso. Eu sou madura e eu [i]posso[/i] beijar um "cachorro" sempre quiser.

Ele suspirou e sentou no sofá. Rosalie me ignorou e ficou falando coisas que não estava preocupada em ouvir (as palavras cachorro e vira-lata eram bastante mencionadas, junto com adjetivos como "fedido" e "nojento"). Meu pai ficou pensando durante muito tempo, até que me encarou com um olhar sereno.

— Nesmee... Eu só fico preocupado. Não estou acostumado com isso. Eu só quero o seu melhor. — E aí começou a falar, com esforço: — Se é isso o que você quer... eu vou aceitar do modo mais positivo, filha.

— O QUÊ?! — minha tia repetiu, parando de andar para lançar para o meu pai um olhar estupefato. Nós dois ignoramos ela.

Eu sorri para ele. Ele sabia que eu estava certa.

— Obrigada!

— Mas, Nesmee, não pense que você pode fazer mais que beijá-lo. Nem pense!

Eu ri.

— Tudo bem. — concordei.

Não poder fazer mais nada do que beijá-lo? Hmm... Eu tinha concordado, mas eu sabia que não era bem verdade...

Minha tia ainda estava paralisada, fuzilando meu pobre pai com os olhos. Rosalie irritada era a pior coisa que eu podia imaginar. Levando isso em conta, tentei acalmá-la.

— E aí, tia? Não vai cumprimentar sua sobrinha preferida?

Ela finalmente me olhou, suspirando com um olhar de lamento misturado com nojo. Nojo porque ela estava sentindo o cheiro de Jacob em mim, é claro, como pude notar por seu nariz franzido. Minha tia assentiu, dando um sorriso meio melancólico e meio irritado.

— Tudo bem, venha aqui — disse, abrindo os braços, para onde eu fui em uma fração de segundo, a abraçando.

— Não fique irritada, tia Rose. Eu vou ficar com Jacob de qualquer jeito.

— É, é — ela concordou de mau gosto, mas é claro que aquele "é" não ia mudar sua opinião sobre meu namoro com Jacob, nem mudar (pelo menos, eu achava que não) seu comportamento com ele.

Sem pensar duas vezes, fui para o meu quarto, sem jantar nem nada. Eu queria um tempo para pensar. Não sabia porque, mas eu sentia como se estivesse dividida. Uma Renesmee feliz e uma Renesmee estranha, abatida, com medo e preocupada. Mas, por Deus, eu não tinha motivos para me preocupar!

Até que eu ouvi acidentalmente uma conversa enquanto caminhava pelo corredor até o banheiro para tomar banho.

Todos estavam reunidos na sala, com a mesma expressão de curiosidade e apreensão. Só Alice parecia extremamente desapontada, com as mãos na testa e o olhar perdido, mas não o mesmo de quando ela tinha uma visão. E mesmo assim, muito preocupada.

— Não é lobo, não é vampiro. — meu pai dizia para a minha família — Se o cheiro for realmente dele...

Mas ele não terminou, porque me viu passando e olhando para eles. Na verdade, todos viraram a cabeça para me olhar, todos mudando sua expressão de preocupação para a expressão normal de sempre.

— Oi, querida — minha mãe disse, amável, mas ela era a única que não conseguia esconder o nervosismo tão bem. O que não me espantava; ela nunca soube atuar. — Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Não — eu balancei minha cabeça. — Só vou tomar meu banho.

Eles esperaram pacientemente até eu me afastar e entrar no banheiro, e eu pude sentir os olhares cautelosos como facas nas minhas costas.

Eu não estava mais dividida. Eu era uma só — a Nessie estranha, preocupada, com medo.

Saí da banheira, vestindo meu pijama, e escovei meus dentes. Do nada, eu estava pulando a própria janela do banheiro. O choque térmico foi horrível. Eu estava descalça, com um pijama de seda muito fino e os cabelos molhados, recém saída da água quentinha. O ar estava gelado, congelante; pareciam vários fragmentos de gelo quase invisíveis, minúsculos, que flutuavam por toda a floresta. Ofegando como uma asmática pelo frio, saí em disparada sem me importar se Edward lia meu pensamento ou se Alice via meu futuro.

Não havia vento, mas minha velocidade fazia com que lágrimas escorressem devagar pelo meu rosto, em direção às têmporas. Elas pareciam, como o ar, pedaços de gelo. Eu podia senti-las raspando em mim como se fossem pontiagudas.

E, não, eu não sabia para onde estava indo. Eu circulava o bosque, sem seguir a estrada de Forks como era de costume. Ir para La Push também não estava nos meus planos. Na verdade, eu não sabia quais eram meus objetivos. Porque eu estava correndo pela floresta sozinha?

Não estava com sede. Seguia meus instintos de vampira, me concentrando em todos os cheiros que eu sentia. Foi muito mais difícil do que eu esperava. Segui por entre a floresta, vasculhando cada canto daquele lugar, o que demorou um pouco.

Finalmente. Finalmente! O rastro foi fraco, muito fraco. E foi em um lugar que eu não imaginava — o [i]nosso[/i] lugar, meu e de Jacob. Não consegui reconhecer aquele cheiro. Era como meu pai havia dito, não era lobo nem vampiro, e muito menos humano.

Mas havia algo de muito estranho no cheiro. Não era agradável, era como se o ar tivesse sido modificado, um gás diferente. Fiquei um tempo analisando, tentando lembrar do odor.

Tentei fazer uma comparação decente. Por exemplo, se todos os cheiros, fossem de vampiros, humanos ou lobos, eram brilhosos. Este era fosco. Nunca havia sentido algo assim.

Continuei andando em frente, vendo para onde o cheiro me levava. Deveria estar mais forte na região onde ele havia passado pela última vez, mas o cheiro enfraqueceu. Prossegui, indo para todos os cantos para ver se o rastro continuava, mas parecia estar somente concentrado naqueles três metros quadrados. E aquilo não era possível, a menos que a criatura tivesse caído do céu, e depois subisse novamente.

Aquele cheiro era fraco de mais. Tinha que ter passado uma semana para ele ficar daquele jeito, mas eu e Jacob havíamos estado lá há três dias e não sentíramos nada. Impossível.

Um arrepio me subiu pela espinha.

Como se finalmente caísse na realidade, saí correndo para casa. Em segundos, eu estava lá, subindo pela janela do banheiro e encontrando um Edward com uma expressão que eu não vira desde o meu aniversário de três anos. Eu podia jurar que minha mãe estava mais pálida que o normal.

— O que você foi fazer? — ela perguntou, em pânico — O que você pensa que estava fazendo? Há [i]alguma coisa[/i] lá fora, e nós não sabemos o quão poderosa ela é. Tudo porque você [i]tem que ser[/i] curiosa o bastante para arriscar sua própria vida, Renesmee! Nós estávamos prestes a chamar os lobos!

Eu abracei minha mãe.

— Desculpe — eu disse, sinceramente — Eu não imaginava que poderia ser algo perigoso... Me desculpe, mãe.

Ela só suspirou e me largou, olhando para o meu pai. Ele falou comigo.

— Por favor, não faça mais isso. — E foi só. Ele não comentou mais nada.

Foi quando vi a expressão da minha tia Alice. Todos estavam preocupados comigo, mas já tinham relaxado. Só ela continuava apreensiva, muito mais que antes.

Imaginei que não iria conseguir falar, por isso toquei seu braço e fiz minha pergunta. [i]O que houve?[/i]

— Eu não vi nada. — ela falou, ainda olhando para o nada — Não vi ninguém chegando. Nem você saindo.

Isso me fez ficar muito menos relaxada. Algo estava acontecendo. E era algo definitivamente mais forte que as visões de Alice.

Não me senti disposta a passar a noite com Jacob. Eu até gostaria, mas eu não queria preocupá-lo, nem sair e deixar minha família sozinha. Todos estavam confusos e abatidos com aquele cheiro. Com aquela coisa. Nós não sabíamos o que poderia acontecer e nunca passáramos por nada do tipo, nada que pudesse driblar as visões de Alice.

E não queria de modo algum envolver ele e seu bando nisso. Eu avisei a minha família para que não contassem nada a ele nem ao bando, até que tivéssemos mais conhecimento sobre aquilo tudo. Por isso eu evitaria o [i]nosso[/i] lugar até que o cheiro sumisse. E eu finalmente voltasse a dormir tranquila.

Não dormi nada naquela noite. Não que eu ligasse; eu queria mesmo ficar só pensando, sozinha. Dei graças a Deus por não ter de fazer o dever de casa — o dia seguinte seria feriado nacional.

E Jacob veio logo de manhã, trazendo sua atmosfera de felicidade com ele. Eu quase fui atingida e dominada por ela, mas meu desespero interno era ainda maior.

— Oi — ele tocou meu rosto e abraçou minha cintura.

— Oi, Jake.

Tentava parecer o mais feliz possível, mais [i]normal[/i] possível. Mas ele imediatamente notou algo errado em mim.

— O que houve?

Eu franzi o cenho, fingindo que estava confusa com sua pergunta.

— Hã? Nada! Eu só estou com fome. — respondi, mas ele não pareceu acreditar. — O que vamos fazer hoje?

— Quer ir para La Push? — ele sugeriu.

— Claro! Quero muito ver Seth. E a Claire.

Nesse momento, minha mãe desceu as escadas. Ela não tinha expressão — estava completamente séria, sem emoção alguma. Ela acenou para Jacob, sem dar um verdadeiro sorriso, e limitou-se a isso. Logo atrás dela vinha tia Rose, que lançou um olhar feroz para Jacob e rosnou:

— Cachorro maldito.

— Hei, Rosalie — Jacob disse, fazendo um esforço para chamá-la de Rosalie, e não de loira burra ou psicopata. — Como se chama uma loira com um neurônio?

Ela virou para Jacob com uma posição de ataque. Eu cruzei os braços, irritada (dessa vez eu não estava fingindo nada), e a censurei. Jacob nem pareceu ter notado que Rosalie estava prestes a atacá-lo, porque disse a resposta com um largo sorriso:

— Superdotada.

Prendi o riso.

Eu puxei Jacob pela camisa para fora de casa antes que minha tia Rose cometesse um homicídio, murmurando para ela um "Desculpe por isso, tia".

Voltei a atuar, tentando prendê-lo em uma conversa casual e descontraída enquanto íamos até La Push a pé. Falei sobre a escola, sobre o dever de Cálculo que eu fingia não saber direito.

— Hã... Nessie, o professor de Cálculo não deu nenhum dever de casa.

Droga! Tinha me esquecido completamente de que o único professor que não dera dever de casa fora o de Cálculo.

— Eu disse Cálculo? Quis dizer Trigonometria. — expliquei.

— Ah.

E aí ele me deu uma explicação complicada. Eu estava fingindo que prestava atenção quando...

— AH! JAKE! — Eu fiquei na frente dele para que ele parasse de correr — Vamos por aqui!

Eu estava puxando ele para o lado contrário, para ir para a estrada. Não queria que passássemos perto do rio, do [i]nosso[/i] lugar, embora soubesse que era um atalho muito rápido para La Push.

— Hã? Porque?

— Nada, é que... eu estou de roupa nova e não quero suja-la na água.

Ele franziu o cenho para mim.

— Mas aquele é o único caminho por onde os humanos não podem nos ver, Nessie. — E, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele já voltara a ir naquela outra direção. Eu fui rápido atrás dele, gritando seu nome, para fazer com que ele parasse.

E ele parou. Mas não foi por que eu gritei.

— Q-que... cheiro é esse? — ele estava franzindo o nariz.

Eu congelei.

— Não sei. Não deve ser nada de mais. Venha, vamos continu...

— Isso... isso é de quem eu estou pensando? — ele quase rosnou, me interrompendo. E aí finalmente olhou para mim.

Minha mente estava completamente embaralhada. Ele estava com cara de nojo. O cheiro parecia ser tão forte ao ponto de ele ter que se afastar. E era o único que sentia desse jeito. Eu sentia o cheiro fraco e minha família também, embora tivéssemos o mesmo faro aguçado. Eu fiquei parada sem responder por um longo tempo, por isso Jacob voltou a perguntar, sem olhar para mim:

— Esse cheiro, Nessie. Não está sentindo?

— Não. — meus lábios se mexeram, mas não saiu som algum. E aí Jacob me olhou nos olhos, se inclinando para me pegar pelos ombros.

Sua expressão era preocupada.

— Qual é o problema, Ness? Me diga. Por favor. — ele me puxava, a cada palavra, mas perto dele.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, sem saber por que fazia isso e como ele interpretaria esse gesto. Minha voz não estava muito boa.

— Vamos embora daqui — ele disse rapidamente, me pegando pela cintura e segurando todo o meu peso, de modo que meus pés nem tocavam o chão.

E fomos embora. Eu ainda parecia uma estátua. Por dentro, minha alma parecia se contorcer de dor. Era uma revelação — eu sabia quem era.

Me desliguei completamente do que estava acontecendo. O tempo passou rápido — em um instante nós estávamos em La Push, na casa de Emily, a impressão de Sam. Tentei ser sociável. Agradeci por não ter que dar um abraço em cada um dos lobos ou algo do tipo, porque eles ainda não achavam muito bom ser abraçados por mim. Ou melhor, serem abraçados por minha metade vampira.

Não notava direito a conversa ao meu redor. Eu sabia do que estavam falando — Jacob contava sobre o cheiro estranho na floresta. Era a única coisa da qual eu estava ciente.

O pior é que eu [i]queria[/i] poder prestar atenção... mas não conseguia. Agora eu estava absorta em meu mundo — ou seria mais sensato dizer inferno? — onde cada instante era uma eternidade sofrida a espera de uma dor inevitavelmente lenta. Eu estava com medo.

Apavorada. Desesperada.

Não posso dizer que era por outra pessoa. Eu estava com medo por mim, pelas conseqüências, por qualquer coisa que pudesse arrancar de mim quem eu amo e eu ter que conviver e sofrer com aquilo.

[i]Novamente[/i].

— Nessie — Jacob me chamava, balançando meus ombros delicadamente. — Quer ver a Claire?

Eu assenti sem me dar conta do que estava fazendo.

— Ness? — eu ouvi uma vozinha falar.

— Oi, Claire — eu disse, sorrindo. Mas o meu sorriso não foi tão genuíno assim, embora eu quisesse que ele fosse.

Eu não via Claire há um bom tempo, e nós costumávamos ser bastante amigas, mesmo com o meu crescimento acelerado. Agora ela estava com dez anos. E, bom, o irônico é que ela é mais velha que eu.

— Nossa! — ela disse simplesmente e me deu um abraço apertado. Eu retribuí, enquanto Jacob me beijava na testa e sussurrava que ia falar com o bando.

Eu sabia que ele só me levou até Claire para me manter ocupada, de modo que ele pudesse falar com o bando.

— Quanto tempo, não é verdade? — eu disse com um suspiro, mas minha voz deveria estar mais animada.

— É. Nós tínhamos que brincar mais vezes.

— Com certeza. — eu ri um pouco. — E aí, como vai com o Quil?

— Ah, o Quil me contou da...

— Impressão. — eu completei. Na verdade, fiquei surpresa por ela saber tão cedo da impressão. Não era como se ela fosse se apaixonar com dez anos. E minha pergunta não tinha sido sobre isso — amor.

Ela estava feliz da vida. Me lembrava... Bem, é, o Quil.

— Isso mesmo! Legal, não é? Vou passar toda a minha vida com o Quil. — ela falou, quase pulando.

— Pois é.

E continuei ouvindo Claire falar sobre os garotos (e sua recém-descoberta sobre os lobisomens), sua família e sua irmã mais nova. Eu fazia que sim com a cabeça quando era necessário e me mostrava interessada às vezes, mas meus pensamentos vagavam novamente.

Será que era [i]mesmo[/i] o que eu pensava? Ou era só um medo íntimo que eu sofria? Podia ser facilmente uma ilusão, um temor de que fosse realmente. Um trauma.

Depois que fui embora e já era de noite, fiz para minha mãe um pedido em silêncio por meio do toque. Ela ficou um pouco surpresa, e em seguida assentiu. Eu a ouvi falar com o meu pai e, embora ele estivesse relutante, fora convencido. Tia Rose gritou algumas coisas, mas ela sabia que não tinha grande influência sobre essas decisões, afinal, ela era minha tia, não minha mãe.

Minha mãe só olhou para dentro da porta e me lançou um sorriso.

Em minutos, Jacob estava no meu quarto (acredite, [i]com permissão[/i]). Nós pegamos no sono, abraçados, em pouco tempo. Não era clima para nada. Mas, antes, Jacob teve que perguntar:

— O que houve com a sua tia?

Eu imaginei imediatamente que fosse Alice porque — primeiro — ela é que poderia estar passando por alguma coisa, já que Rosalie definitivamente estava igual, e — segundo — Jacob jamais se preocuparia com a tia Rose, de modo que não perguntaria isso se estivesse falando sobre ela.

— Ela está meio... frustrada porque não tem mais visões. — eu respondi, e isso fez com que minha preocupação voltasse à tona. Não que eu já não estivesse suficientemente preocupada antes.

— Oh. — Jacob disse simplesmente.

Ele não tratou o fato com a gravidade que eu e o resto da minha família havíamos tratado, o que me fez virar a cabeça para ele e explicar:

— Mas, Jake, não é que ela não esteja vendo porque você está aqui. Ela não vê mais nada [i]mesmo[/i]. E nós não sabemos... o porquê disso.

Agora, sim, ele estava abalado. Isso fez com que ele franzisse o cenho e suspirasse, preso em seus pensamentos. Não havia mais nada para ser dito.

No dia seguinte, acordei sozinha. Não pude conter o pânico que me tomou por completo no primeiro instante em que notei isso, mas depois me conscientizei de que Jacob simplesmente tinha saído da cama, e não me abandonado para sempre. Por Deus, eu estava ficando louca.

Me vesti o mais rápido possível e prendi meu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo horroroso. Encontrei Alice, no meio do caminho, feliz da vida. Eu estranhei.

— O que houve?

Ela quase berrou, sorridente:

— Eu tive uma visão! — E voltou a saltitar pela casa para espalhar a notícia para todos. Tio Jasper balançava a cabeça, rindo dela.

Eu sorri. E foi de verdade. Pelo menos alguma coisa havia dado certo. E mesmo assim o meu fantasma — chamado [i]medo[/i] — não havia desaparecido completamente.

Teria ido para a cozinha ver se Jacob estava lá, filando alguma comida, mas parei quando ouvi um rosnado desesperado. Era da tia Rose. Me encaminhei imediatamente para a grande janela do quarto dos meus avós para espionar a reuniãozinha em família da qual eu obviamente não deveria fazer parte (eu sabia muito bem quando eu deveria ouvir ou não, ou quando eles [i]queriam[/i] que eu não ouvisse ou não) lá fora, onde eu conseguia uma boa vista sem ser pega. Só Alice e Jasper não estavam ali ainda. Essas conversas eram bem freqüentes na casa dos Cullen, como você pode notar.

Me surpreendi ao ver Jacob, escorado em um pilar, com uma expressão decidida, mas ainda serena.

— MAS É CLARO QUE NÃO! — tia Rosalie dizia, olhando diretamente para Edward.

— Rosalie, shh! — várias pessoas disseram ao mesmo tempo, pedindo para que ela abaixasse o tom de voz para não "me acordar".

Meu pai suspirou.

— Eu vou manter a situação sob controle, Rosalie. É para a segurança dela. Não vê o que está acontecendo? E se for perigoso? Já superou até Alice!

Eu congelei. Eles estavam falando sobre aquela coisa com o cheiro estranho, que havia driblado até as visões de Alice.

— Sob controle...— tia Rose repetiu —[i] Sob controle[/i]. SOB CONTROLE! — E aí se virou para minha mãe: — Bella, você vai permitir uma coisa dessas? Porque seu marido aqui já parece ter perdido a cabeça!

Tio Emmett estava segurando Rosalie pelo braço, mas não muito forte. Às vezes ele sussurrava palavras calmantes para ela.

— Rose, isso aconteceria de qualquer jeito, não adianta... — minha mãe começou.

— Não — Rosalie a cortou — Não aconteceria de qualquer jeito. Se vocês, primeiramente, não deixassem esse cachorro encostar em Renesmee! É ridiculamente [i]absurdo[/i]!

— Renesmee me ama, e eu amo ela. — ele disse, estreitando os olhos. O jeito como ele disse foi completamente verdadeiro, certeiro. Eu cheguei a me emocionar. — Veja como fala, loira.

Rosalie se livrou dos aperto de Emmett e levou as mãos à cabeça, soltando um rosnado alto e mexendo nos cabelos compulsivamente. Parecia que ia embora mas, quando se virava para ir e dava um passo para frente, voltava e lançava olhares raivosos. Se eu não estivesse acordada, tinha certeza que acordaria naquele instante.

Por fim, Carlisle disse seu nome em tom autoritário, mas ainda sim calmo. Minha tia se acalmou, e todos pareciam ficar felizes com isso. Quando olhei para meu avô, lembrei de Esme, que estava ao seu lado, e algo me chamou atenção nela. Parecia... animada com algo, mas esse sentimento era remoto e meio oculto por trás da preocupação pela briga.

Eu estava tremendamente confusa. E curiosa. Não deixaria de ouvir o resto da conversa por nada nesse mundo.

Foi quando vi Alice chegando, com Jasper logo atrás. Sua expressão ainda era sorridente, mas pelo visto todos ali estavam sabendo da novidade. Ela imediatamente perguntou:

— O que está acontecendo aqui?

Foi Jacob quem respondeu.

— Eu quero morar com Nessie.

O queixo de tia Alice despencou.

Do nada, eu senti que não estava mais possuída pelo meu fantasma do medo. Ele parecia ter sumido subitamente. Cada célula do meu corpo respondia por mim, gritando "Sim, por favor, faça isso! Eu também quero!". Meu coração acelerou e minhas mãos começaram a suar — eu estava nervosa. Não pela idéia de morar com Jacob, mas sim pela aprovação da minha família. E, pelo que parecia, a resposta era [i]quase[/i] um sim.

Eu ri baixinho da animação de tia Alice.

— Mesmo? Isso é ótimo! — Alice finalmente falou para Jacob, radiante, e ele até devolveu um pouco o sorriso.

Tia Rosalie suspirou pesadamente e levou as mãos à testa novamente.

— Até Alice!

— Esme! — Alice parecia nem ter ouvido minha tia Rose. — Nós temos que planejar tudo e...

Minha avó lançou um olhar cauteloso para tia Alice, mostrando que elas estavam no meio de uma briga. Aí eu entendi a expressão animada de Esme. [i]Elas[/i] queriam fazer a casa, como fizeram com Bella e Edward há anos atrás. Eu sorri para mim mesma.

— Jacob — Edward disse para ele, como veredicto. — Eu e Bella permitimos.

Foi a vez do meu queixo cair. Eu imaginei que Bella deixaria, mas Edward... ai, meu Deus! Imediatamente, sem me dar conta do que fazia, soltei um grito de felicidade, me dirigindo para a enorme cama de casal dos meus avós. Só parei de pular lá quando ouvi um som de algo se quebrando.

— Ops!

Foi nessa hora que eu olhei para a janela de relance, e parei para notar Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella e Jacob me olhando. A expressão deles era impagável. A maioria rindo (leia-se Esme, Alice, Bella, Emmett e Jacob), outros surpresos (leia-se Carlisle, Edward e Jasper), mas única que estava frustrada era Rosalie.

Sorri amarelo para eles, e depois ri da situação.

— Desculpe, vó. — eu falei, abrindo a janela e botando a cabeça para fora — Acho que quebrei sua cama.

Ela só riu, como sempre muito maternal e calorosa.

Pulei da janela, indo abraçar meu pai e depois minha mãe. Eu agradeci à eles de coração. Mal podia acreditar.

— Nesmee — minha mãe disse, me olhando nos olhos. — Não se empolgue tanto. É uma casa provisória. É pequena e ficará perto daqui.

— Exato — meu pai concordou — Nós só concordamos porque é um meio de Jacob te manter segura mais facilmente.

Ouvi Rosalie bufar.

Eu ia começar com o meu discurso sobre minha idade e meus direitos, mas achei melhor não discutir. As coisas estavam tão boa. E eu sabia que só tinham concordado com essa idéia por causa dos acontecimentos misteriosos recentes.

— Tia — eu sussurrei para Rosalie, pedindo com poucas palavras para que ela não ficasse mais com raiva e finalmente aceitasse — Por favor. Eu amo Jacob e vou ficar com ele de qualquer maneira.

Ela suspirou e cruzou os braços, olhando para o chão. Mas tia Rose assentiu, um pouco de mal gosto, e mesmo assim eu sorri para ela. O que eu mais queria é que minha tia me aceitasse.

Cheguei perto de Jacob, um pouco tímida para fazer o que eu queria fazer naquele momento na frente de todos — beijá-lo, é claro. Por isso só fui até seus braços, onde fui muito bem-vinda, e ficamos sorrindo um para o outro daquele jeito que eu falei, quando o tempo parecia parar, e eu estampava um sorriso bobo e apaixonado no rosto.

Alguém limpou a garganta, e aí me dei conta que todos haviam entrado dentro de casa. Menos Alice.

— Ai, meu Deus! Nem acredito! Agora eu entendi minha visão e... ai, meu Deus! — tia Alice repetiu — A casa vai ficar linda! Não se preocupem com nada, eu e Esme vamos planejar tudo!

Jacob e eu rimos.

Eu tinha de admitir que ter um lar, só meu e de Jacob, me parecia uma[i] ótima[/i] idéia.

Alice saiu saltitando (como sempre), dizendo que ia "falar com Esme!". Enfim sós, eu me virei para Jacob, querendo dizer o quanto estava feliz. Mas continuei de boca aberta, tentando falar algo. Não tinha como dizer isso, então simplesmente passei imagens para ele através do meu dom.

Ele sorriu depois que eu parei.

— Também estou feliz. — E me abraçou — Eu quero ficar o tempo todo grudado em você, Nessie. Quero te manter protegida.

Tomei impulso para pular no seu colo. Ficamos de frente um para o outro, e aí ele me beijou de um jeito bem calmo. Fiquei surpresa quando as nuvens se afastaram, mostrando um sol forte, tornando a situação em que estávamos parecida com uma cena de um filme. Só que eu estava mais interessada em outro sol— meu sol particular.

— Uau — ele disse, olhando para minha pele que brilhava graças à minha metade vampira. — Não lembrava de ter te visto assim.

— É. Faz tempo que não... cintilo tanto.

Ele riu com a palavra que eu usei.

— Que bom que voltou ao normal, Ness... — Jacob sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu assenti devagar, mostrando que também estava feliz, e voltei a beijá-lo. Quando já havia passado um bom tempo, nós paramos para tomar fôlego. Beijar Jacob Black pode te deixar muito cansada.

— Você sabe que não foi só por causa da sua segurança que eu quis morar com você, certo? — ele perguntou.

Imediatamente senti minhas bochechas adquirirem um leve tom escarlate. Eu não acreditava que ele estava falando sobre [i]aquilo[/i]. Jacob nunca falava sobre isso comigo.

— N-não... — falei finalmente.

Ele notou que eu falava de algo diferente do que ele queria que eu pensasse.

— Ah, não! Não é isso, Nessie. Estou falando de outra coisa. — Jacob ficou um pouco (muito pouco. Afinal, ele é Jacob) constrangido.

— Eu sinceramente não sei do que está falando, Jake.

Ele continuou esperando que eu me desse conta de algo meio óbvio. Por fim, desistiu diante do meu silêncio e revelou:

— Semana que vem. Dia vinte e três.

Eu pisquei, confusa. Ele suspirou, rindo, e aí cantarolou uma melodia conhecida.

— Ah! É o seu aniversário? Como eu pude esquecer...? — eu comecei a falar comigo mesma.

Aí Jacob começou a rir.

— Não, boba! É o [i]seu[/i] aniversário.

Eu ri também. Ficara tão preocupada a ponto de esquecer meu próprio aniversário. Talvez fosse porque nos últimos anos não fora uma data nada importante para mim, porque Jacob não estava comigo. Mas agora eu tinha deixado esse detalhe passar.

Depois que eu parei com meu acesso de risos ao ver minha idiotice de não lembrar meu aniversário, comentei:

— Nem faz tanto sentido. Meu presente de aniversário eu já ganhei, e foi até adiantado.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, imaginando o que podia ser.

— Você — eu disse, vendo o enorme sorriso que ele abria para mim. Às vezes, quando eu achava impossível, Jake conseguia me conquistar [i]mais[/i], eu conseguia o amar [i]mais ainda[/i].

A semana que se passou foi tranqüila. Não sei o que estava me impedindo de ficar preocupada o tempo inteiro, se era o fato de tia Alice ter voltado a ver o futuro, ou se era porque eu moraria com Jacob, mas alguma vozinha remota na minha mente indicava a segunda opção.

Ou talvez eu só me sentisse assim, tão feliz, porque não tivemos nenhum outro sinal de nada. Aquele cheiro misteriosamente detestável que me fizera perder preciosas horas de sono não passara de um fato, um acontecimento sem conseqüências. Mesmo que esse cheiro tivesse me ajudado a convencer meus pais de que eu precisava de segurança, e isso envolvia morar em uma casa só minha com Jacob. Não era como se eu pudesse agradecer ao cheiro. "Hei, obrigada. Você ameaçou minha segurança, mas foi por isso que eu consegui dar um jeito para eu me agarrar com um lobisomem em uma casa, longe do meu pai leitor de mentes que acha que eu pratico zoofilia."

Mas é claro que eu não esqueceria [i]completamente[/i]. Não vou negar. Eu era preocupada demais para deixar isso passar assim. Lá no fundo, bem lá no fundo mesmo, eu ainda temia o que podia acontecer. Ainda temia a criatura cujo cheiro era estranho demais para ser normal — não que [i]vampiro[/i] e [i]lobisomem[/i] fossem exatamente definições para [i]normal[/i], mas, bem, para mim era absolutamente comum.

— Nesmee — minha mãe me chamou, escondida, depois que Edward já havia saído da cozinha. — Está fazendo tudo direitinho?

— Sim — respondi, com um suspiro — E não sei porque você insiste com isso. Acho que não vai acontecer nada por enquanto, mãe, sem falar que tomar cinco desses comprimidos é trabalhoso...

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Escute. É [i]necessário[/i], filha. Nunca se sabe.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou continuar tomando, ok?

Ela assentiu e esqueceu o assunto que não era dos meus preferidos: pílulas anticoncepcionais. Tentei banir isso da minha mente e me concentrar em coisas mais importantes, como... planejar o que eu diria para Carlisle sobre o acidente na escola que envolvia Lucy Thompson.

Você achou que, depois de uma semana, eu havia contado? Não, mesmo. Eu estava atrasando de todos os modos a entrega daquele bilhete ao diretor. Não queria ter de contar a ninguém. Eu menti sobre a detenção, dizendo que era porque não tinha feito temas importantes e por isso tinha que ficar duas horas a mais no final do dia. Principalmente depois da chegada dos meus avós.

Mas seria hoje, infelizmente. Há um prazo para a entrega do bilhete, e se você não entrega até a chegada desta data, o infeliz do diretor cuida pessoalmente do caso e liga para os seus pais. E algo me dizia que era melhor meu pai ouvir a notícia de mim do que do diretor.

Chegou a hora. Chamei todos para a sala e rapidamente eles estavam lá. Sem rodeios, contei:

— Bem, aconteceu algo na escola e eu gostaria de falar para vocês. Antes de tudo, eu não ameacei nossa existência, de modo que não há risco de termos de nos mudar.

Vários franziram o cenho, mas Carlisle, obviamente, parecia ser o mais curioso.

— Hã... Eu também não matei ninguém, relaxem.

Mas não relaxou ninguém, é óbvio. Causou efeito contrário, e por isso lancei um olhar suplicante para meu tio Jasper, para que ele desse um jeito no clima pesado que eu podia sentir se formando.

— A questão é que eu tive uma briga com uma colega, e fiquei um pouco irritada demais... — Os olhos deles se arregalaram. Todos. Em seguida, continuei: — Ela ficou desmaiada no início, mas agora já está bem.

Eu queria dizer "Ela ficou desmaiada no início, mas agora [i]infelizmente[/i] está bem", mas acho que isso não convinha para o momento.

— Renesmee, quantas vezes nós tivemos essa conversa? — Edward falou logo que eu terminei — Você feriu uma humana?! Desde quando deixa essas emoções subirem à sua cabeça?

Ouvi tia Rose murmurar algo como "Desde que ela está com aquele cachorro imundo" em resposta à pergunta de meu pai, mas eu ignorei.

— Não sei, pai. Me desculpe. Eu fui idiota.

Ele assentiu calmamente. Eu não entendia porque ninguém não falava nada. Olhei para o meu avô, em um pedido de desculpas silencioso. Felizmente (ou talvez infelizmente), ele quebrou o silêncio.

— Estou decepcionado com você, Renesmee... — ele se lamentou — Mas o que exatamente você fez com a humana?

— Chutei o estômago dela. Mas, hei, a única coisa que aconteceu foi que ela vomitou. Os médicos disseram que ela estava bem. — eu respondi, falando a verdade. A Lucy só faltara três dias a aula depois do acidente.

Ele assentiu e, antes que meu avô pudesse falar, eu pedi com um sorriso amarelo:

— Pode assinar meu bilhete?

Minha mãe se levantou para buscar uma caneta e, enquanto ela lia e assinava o bilhete comprido, Carlisle começava um discurso sobre os humanos e o que nós não deveríamos fazer com eles.

— ....o importante é você manter a cabeça no lugar, Nesmee. Humanos são seres indefesos e não há nada pior do que a culpa que aparece depois que você os fere por motivos tolos. — ele disse no final.

Culpa? Acho que não.

Todos foram embora, menos Emmett, que me perguntou baixinho:

— E aí, o que foi que a pobre coitada da sua colega fez?

— Ficou quase nua na frente de Jacob só para me provocar. — eu disse, rindo um pouco pelo jeito que as coisas soavam.

Lucy Thompson me evita na escola, o que me surpreende até hoje. Se tivessem me dado uma joelhada no estômago, eu perseguiria a criatura! Mas Lucy é tão desprezível e covarde que simplesmente foge de mim, o que não posso dizer que é algo tão bom assim. Ok, isso faz bem para o meu orgulho, mas o lado ruim é que as pessoas agora pensam que eu sou uma esquizofrênica agressiva ou algo do tipo. É claro, menos Natalie, que parecia ser uma daquelas humanas tipo Bella Swan, que adoram brincar com o sobrenatural, de modo que me achava fascinante e já tinha certeza de que nossa família não era normal.

Entreguei meu bilhete assinado, mas isso não significava que eu não iria mais cumprir a detenção. Maravilha.

No meu aniversário, dois dias depois disso, acordei com uma coisa peluda e macia ao meu lado.

Eu gritei.

— FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! — Rosalie disse, entrando em meu quarto, toda feliz.

Um gato.

— Um gato? — eu perguntei, confusa, segurando aquele gatinho branco felpudo.

— Ele é lindo, não é mesmo? — Rose me lançava um olhar muito esperançoso, mas meio maligno.

Que irônico. Um gato. Devia servir para que eu esquecesse o cachorro.

— Sim... Obrigada, tia Rose. —Tinha que admitir que o gato era muito bonito mesmo e parecia ser muito doce, mas nunca fora o meu animal preferido. Eu gostava de mascotes que gostavam de brincar e de se mover, não de se lamber.

Ela me abraçou e disse:

— Gatos são uma ótima companhia, Nesmee. Sabia?

— Sei, sim.

— Então aproveite — ela me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e foi embora.

Eu ri para mim mesma. Tia Rose era hilária.

Desci as escadas de pijama para comer alguma coisa, vendo que todos estavam vestindo roupas sociais para o meu aniversário. Minha mãe insistiu que deveria cozinhar algo para mim por causa do "meu dia especial", mas eu não deixei. Bella sabia cozinhar, mas não medir a dose do sal, uma vez que preferia não ingerir nenhuma comida humana.

Todos me cumprimentaram. Ganhei presentes (simples, como eu pedi. Ou quase simples) e os guardei com muito carinho.

O gato estava confortavelmente instalado em cima do sofá da sala principal, pegando sol. O pouco sol que se esgueirava por entre as nuvens densas e eternas de Forks. Eu ainda não sabia se era um macho ou uma fêmea, porque não tive tanto interesse assim em abrir as pernas do bicho e observar, mas podia chutar que era um macho.

— Sim, é um macho — Edward me respondeu. Mas eu não havia perguntado nada.

Hei, desde quando ele podia ler meus pensamentos?

— Desde hoje de manhã. — meu pai sorriu.

Eu franzi o cenho, torcendo para que vampiros definitivamente não tivessem alma e Bella tivesse seu destino traçado no inferno.

— Aquela traiçoeira... — murmurei e fui para o meu quarto vestir algo decente para quando Jacob chegasse. Meu pai riu atrás de mim.

Não tinha nada no meu guarda-roupa. Onde está Alice quando se precisa? Aliás, onde está [i]mesmo[/i]. Não havia a visto hoje de manhã. Ela devia estar me enchendo de presentes extravagantes, me contrariando e depois reclamando da roupa que eu botaria agora.

— Querida? — ouvi alguém dizer atrás da porta, e logo depois notei que era o cheiro de minha avó.

— Entre.

— Quer ajuda para se vestir? Eu tenho uma coisa para você. — ela ofereceu, entrando no quarto.

Agradeci aos céus!

— Sim, obrigada, vó. Eu realmente preciso de ajuda... — Antes que eu terminasse a frase, Esme me estendeu um bolo de roupas. Parecia ser dourado fosco, um tipo de amarelo queimado, mais puxado para o creme. — O que é isso? É um...

— Vestido. — ela sorriu docemente. — Alice havia comprado para sua mãe há um tempo, mas sabe como Bella é... Ela queria algo mais discreto. Mas acho que vai servir em você, querida.

— Uau. Obrigada, vó. Não tinha idéia do que iria vestir.

— De nada, Nesmee. Ah, sim, bote algumas jóias com o vestido. Fica lindo. — ela sugeriu enquanto saía do quarto.

Esperei até que ela saísse do quarto para analisar o vestido. Definitivamente não era indiscreto (às vezes não sei o que passa pela cabeça da minha mãe). Era claro, do tom creme que eu havia visto, com detalhes em renda e uma faixa de cetim para marcar a cintura logo abaixo do busto. Sorri — era realmente bonito.

Tomei um banho e logo o vesti, ajeitando o tomara-que-caia. Serviu perfeitamente. Só passei rímel e um batom pêssego, porque realmente não tinha a mínima paciência para maquiagem.

Segui o conselho de Esme e fui achar algum colar, brinco ou coisa do tipo e imediatamente lembrei da pulseira. Eu havia botado ela no pulso no dia em que cheguei a Forks, mas fiquei tão extasiada por reencontrar Jacob que nem havia mostrado meu antigo presente para ele. Animada para mostrá-la, enfiei no pulso o bracelete prateado. [i]Forever yours.[/i]

Seu para sempre.

Como que por mágica (na verdade, não foi tanta mágica assim, porque já era quase meio-dia e Jacob sempre aparecia nessa hora), senti o cheiro gostoso de lobisomem.

Meu coração amoleceu. Eu podia sentir o ar sendo tomado por seu cheiro, e isso alimentava minha vontade de somente ficar ao seu lado e ignorar o mundo à minha volta. Eu necessitava de Jacob mais que tudo. Isso quase me fazia chorar. Pequenas felicidades líquidas, transbordando puro amor.

Por ele.

— Oi — ele disse, com um sorriso, quando nos encontramos no corredor, ambos querendo se encontrar um com o outro, e eu podia ver o amor em seus olhos escuros. Eles estavam brilhando, e eu imaginei que os meus também estavam.

— Oi — eu murmurei depois de alguns segundos de torpor por vê-lo, mas achei que ele não havia ouvido, porque eu também não conseguira escutar o som saindo de minha boca.

Cada _segundo_ significava uma eternidade quando eu estava longe de Jacob. E como ultimamente eu não havia dormido nenhuma vez na casa de Jacob (eu não tinha mais nenhuma desculpa boa, então preferimos não arriscar para que as conseqüências não fossem piores), pelos meus cálculos, passáramos 57.600 eternidades longe um do outro.

Houve aquele momento em que somente nos olhávamos, apaixonados. As palavras não eram necessárias quando se está perto de sua alma gêmea.

Foi preciso alguém limpar a garganta para eu lembrar de que não estávamos sozinhos na casa e me tirar do transe de admiração por Jacob.

— Nesmee, você precisa comer alguma coisa. — minha mãe avisou — Já é hora do almoço. Você também, Jake.

Jacob riu baixinho, provavelmente pelo tom maternal que Bella usara para falar com ele. Fui descer as escadas e senti uma mão quente na minha, e logo me senti muito boba por simplesmente ficar nervosa e meu coração disparar, como se fosse uma adolescente apaixonada. Não que eu não fosse.

— Você está bonita — ele sussurrou, o que me provocou arrepios.

Foi aí que me dei conta de que Jacob estava usando uma blusa social e uma calça jeans, mas que nele ficava absolutamente perfeito. A cor caramelo de sua pele contrastava com a blusa branca amassadinha com alguns botões abertos. Simples, mas lindo.

— Você também. — eu disse com um sorriso.

— Oh — Foi só o que meu tio Jasper disse quando perguntei, logo depois do almoço, onde estava Alice.

— E então? — eu forcei uma resposta dele, impaciente e curiosa. — Não me diga que ela foi comprar um daqueles presentes extravagantes dela!

Tio Jazz riu baixinho.

— Não, mas ela voltará logo, não se preocupe. Não foi fazer nada importante.

Franzi o cenho para ele e então encarei meu pai, que estava também sentado no sofá. [i]Ele está mentindo?[/i], pensei.

— Não. Ela disse que chegaria às quatro. Faltam dez minutos — meu pai respondeu, sorrindo um pouco. Aquele sorrisinho me deixava irritada, e por isso rolei os olhos, puxando Jacob comigo para fora de casa.

É claro que eu não iria ao nosso lugar, se era o que você estava pensando. Eu iria esperar pacientemente na varanda a baixinha da minha tia voltar (e torcia para o próprio bem dela para que Alice fosse pontual), porque meu disconfiômetro-de-tia-Alice estava apitando furiosamente, indicando que Alice havia passado a tarde planejando alguma coisa. E a botando em prática, aliás.

Alguma coisa maligna. E extravagante.

— Hã... Só por curiosidade... O que nós estamos fazendo aqui, Nessie? — Jacob me perguntou depois de um minuto de silêncio.

— Ah, nada — eu disse, lembrando que tinha simplesmente levado Jacob para fora de casa para não fazer ou dizer absolutamente nada, só bater o pé com os braços cruzados, com uma expressão furiosa no rosto — Só vou esperar _Alice_... — eu pronunciei o nome daquele demônio em miniatura com muita raiva.

É claro que eu estava preocupada com o fato de ela me dar algo caro (muito caro mesmo) e algo que ultrapasse os limites do racional para um presente de aniversário, mas eu também não podia deixar de pensar na casa. Na minha casa. Minha e de Jacob.

Será que era isso?

Jacob riu e me abraçou por trás.

— Você se preocupa demais, sua tosca. Ela só passou a tarde fora. Não quer dizer que esteja planejando te dar um presente de aniversár...

— Claro que quer dizer — interrompi feito uma criança — Lembra do meu aniversário de dois anos? Mesmo sendo praticamente um bebê, foi naquela época que eu tive noção da extravagância. Qual é, que tipo de tia te dá um fazedor de neve gigante?!

— As tias da família Cullen. — Jacob riu em minha nuca, o que me provocou arrepios.

— Exato. — esqueci por um instante da minha raiva para me concentrar em coisas que, neste momento, subitamente me pareceram muito mais interessantes.

Virei meu rosto para trás e nossos narizes se roçaram. Ele me puxou para trás, sentando em um pequeno muro baixo de mármore que separava o jardim da parte da frente da casa. Eu sentei em seu colo, e logo me virei para encaixar nossas pernas, me sentando em cima dele. Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços e sorri para ele, sendo correspondida. Ele se aproximou lentamente e eu entreabri minha boca, esperando que ele me beijasse...

Mas isso não aconteceu.

Por que Alice Cullen vinha saltitando, feliz, até nós. Ela me chamava, trazendo em suas pequenas mãos uma caixinha branca e vermelha de vinte por vinte centímetros no máximo, com um laço de cetim em cima. Eu só não a matei por estragar um dos meus momentos mágicos porque notei que era [i]esse[/i] o meu presente.

Pequeno. Simples. É UM MILAGRE!

Fiquei boquiaberta.

— Isso...? — Não consegui formular muito bem uma frase. — Isso é o meu presente... certo? Diga que é!

Ela pensou por um instante.

— Bom, é. Um deles.

— Ah — eu desabei — Droga. Não quer me dar só este? Eu não me importo, tia Alice. Sério. Pode ser só este. Tenho certeza que vou adorar e...

— Não — ela sorriu angelicamente. Mas de anjo não tinha nada. — Não posso devolver. Já fiz tudo. Então, aproveite seu presente!

Eu ia abrir a boca para falar, mas ela completou:

— Só tem uma coisa. [i]_Não abra antes de chegar em casa[/i]_.

Jacob abafou o riso, vendo-a se afastar.

— Abrir em casa... — repeti, girando a caixinha. Era leve, bem leve. Eu estava absurdamente curiosa. — Será que...? — olhei para Jacob, como se não precisasse completar a pergunta. Ele franziu a testa de confusão.

— O quê?

— A casa, você sabe. Não esta casa — apontei com a cabeça para a mansão Cullen. — Abrir na [i]outra[/i] casa.

Ele entendeu.

— Ah. — Jake deu de ombros — Na verdade, Nessie, que eu saiba isso não vai acontecer tão cedo...

— Mesmo? — senti meus ombros despencarem. Droga. — Então, quando? E o que ela esteve fazendo a tarde toda? Será que não? Eu pensava que era ela e Esme que se encarregariam disso... Mas então quem vai fazer? Elas disseram que fariam. O que eles estão pensando?! Sem falar que... Quem mais faria? É o meu aniversário. É uma ótima ocasião para realizar o meu sonho! E...

— Ei, Ness — ele arregalou os olhos — Respire, está bem? Respirar é bom.

Eu assenti e ele continuou.

— Agora, tire isso da cabeça — ele me puxou de volta para o seu colo. Larguei o presente no muro. — Ah, espere. Você ainda tem isso!

Jacob olhava minha mão com o bracelete.

— Claro que tenho — respondi, sorrindo — Achei em minha mala hoje de manhã. Vou usar sempre.

Ele sorriu e me puxou ainda mais para perto. Para o meu espanto, eu não estava com vontade de dar uns amassos agora. Eu estava tremendamente curiosa... Qual é! Eu sempre fui muito curiosa. Não vou aguentar. Mesmo sabendo que Alice provavelmente teria uma visão de mim trapaceando.

Jacob estava com os lábios quentes e macios em meu pescoço.

— Espera, Jake — Ele me encarou, confuso. Geralmente eu não o [i]parava[/i], eu o [i]estimulava[/i] a continuar. — É que... Eu não vou conseguir. Preciso ver o que tem ali.

Ele riu um pouco. Ainda estava meio desapontado.

Estiquei o braço para pegar a caixinha, mas alguém a pegou antes. Jacob a escondeu atrás de suas costas e disse, com um sorriso sacana:

— Nada disso. — ele balançou a cabeça. Eu fiquei confusa. — Antes, vamos fazer o que deveríamos estar fazendo há [i]muito tempo[/i], dona Renesmee.

— Ah, não, Jake! Nós temos muito tempo para nos agarrar! — reclamei.

Ele botou a mão e minha cintura, afagando minha pele. Subiu até o zíper e ameaçou abaixá-lo, mas sua mão desceu novamente.

— E você tem muito tempo para abrir o seu presente. — ele declarou, o sorriso ainda em seus lábios. Lábios que, diga-se de passagem, foram diretamente para o meu pescoço,e depois desceram até a parte onde meu tomara-que-caia começava. O que, definitivamente, me deixou louca. E quase com vontade de esquecer minha curiosidade e simplesmente beijá-lo loucamente.

Pude sentir que corei. Mas, quer saber? Eu realmente não estava sentindo vergonha. Sério.

— Isso é muito torturante, Jacob Black — eu disse, tentando fazer com que minha voz não ficasse parecendo um gemido. Quase com sucesso. — Mas... eu quero ver o que é.

Ele se afastou de mim.

— Esqueça esse presente um pouco, Nessie. Nós temos um tempo juntos, vamos aproveitar.

— É rapidinho, está bem? Só quero ver o que é. Você não pode esperar uns dois segundos? — perguntei, tentando pegar a caixinha que ele mantinha em suas costas.

Ele suspirou pesadamente. Podia ver que, se por acaso nós tornássemos a nos beijar, provavelmente ele não estaria tão entusiasmado.

Nessie, você é estupidamente idiota. Viu o que você fez?

Ele me estendeu o presente. De repente, eu não estava mais [i]tão[/i] curiosa. Jacob estava meio chateado por eu preferir a droga de uma caixinha a ele. Já falei o quanto eu sou burra?

Abri a caixa e logo a fechei. Porque o que havia lá dentro simplesmente era inaceitável. Uma lingerie vermelho-sangue de cetim totalmente inaceitável. Ofeguei.

— O que é? — Jacob perguntou, estranhando, tentando pegar a caixa cuja tampa eu estava pressionando com tal força que nem sei como permaneceu intacta.

Jacob não poderia ver aquilo. Definitivamente não poderia. E eu faria de tudo para que ele não visse.

— Nada — respondi, com os olhos arregalados.

Jake estreitou os olhos.

— Qual é o problema com o presente?

— Nada.

— Então o que é? — ele insistiu.

Eu não poderia dizer "nada" de novo, então optei por deixar minha intuição me guiar e inventar algo prestável. Mas isso não aconteceu, porque eu realmente não sou boa em inventar coisas instantâneamente.

— Nada demais — disse por fim.

Jacob revirou os olhos.

— Você está estranha, Nessie. Não quer mais me beijar, não fala o que ganhou de aniversário. O que está acontecendo? — ele não disse como uma acusação. Só curioso.

— Nada, Jake... Desculpe. — eu não sabia o que dizer, na verdade. — Já volto, tudo bem? Só vou deixar isso no quarto.

Antes que ele pudesse protestar, eu já estava correndo para o meu quarto o mais rápido que pude. Só abri a porta e joguei a caixinha para dentro, sem notar se ela havia caído no chão ou algo do tipo. Voltei, apressada, mas Jacob não estava lá.

O que me fez achar que eu era mais idiota ainda.

Porque eu fui tão burra? Eu rejeitei Jacob. [i]Jacob[/i], aquele por quem eu nutria uma paixão incontrolável e um desejo enorme. Tudo porque eu sou a pessoa mais desconfiada da face da Terra. Meu Deus, ele fora embora! Tudo por minha culpa! E com razão. Cansado de toda aquela esquisitice.

Eu sentei no muro onde estávamos há pouco tempo, tapando meu rosto com as mãos. Não acreditava. Não acreditava que eu havia feito aquilo. Eu tenho que ter algum problema mental.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Nessie. Vermelho fica bem em você. Vamos usar o seu presente em breve.

Jacob. [i]Jacob[/i]. JACOB!

Meu queixo caiu. Ele havia roubado meu presente. Ele havia roubado meu presente descaradamente do meu quarto. ELE NÃO HAVIA FUGIDO DE MIM! ELE NÃO HAVIA FUGIDO DE MIM!

Mas meu queixo caiu mais ainda depois que minha mente entendeu suas palavras, esquecendo de se concentrar só no fato de que ele estava ali e não havia fugido de minha estupidez.

E não pude deixar de rir.

— Vermelho fica bem em mim, é? — perguntei, o abraçando.

— Fica. — ele riu um pouco também.

— Vou lembrar disso.

Só que eu ainda estava embasbacada. Quero dizer, ele falou... Ai, santo Deus. Eu usaria aquilo em breve? Uau.

A próxima coisa de que me dei conta foi que nós dois estávamos nos beijando. Não do jeito comum, desesperado por mais. Era um daqueles beijos calmos em que nem pensávamos no que estávamos fazendo. Ou melhor, nem sempre não pensávamos.

Naquele momento, eu estava à mil. Estava tentando captar todos os sentidos ocultos da cena que acabara de presenciar, aquela relacionada à lingerie vermelha.

E eu não vou mentir. Eu estava louca para, bom, dormir com Jacob. Eu já tinha dezoito anos, pelo amor de Deus! Foi a idade em que Bella perdeu a virgindade. Eu acho.

Mas, mesmo estando louca por ele, e mesmo ele estando louco para fazer isso comigo (eu podia ver, e muita vezes [i]sentir[/i] que ele queria), eu estava com muito mais medo do que com tesão — pronto, falei. Eu sou completamente desprovida de conhecimento sobre o assunto! Quer dizer, quem disse que vai ser bom para ele? Será que eu vou mesmo conseguir fazer isso certo? E se eu estragar tudo?

Bom, vamos encarar os fatos. E se ele realmente não me achar bonita? Você sabe, quando eu estiver sem roupas. Eu sou tão baixinha! E ainda sou metade humana, não se esqueçam. Não sou tão linda quanto mamãe, Rosalie ou Alice. Elas são perfeitas. De corpo e rosto, é claro, e também devem saber perfeitamente como fazer sem estragar tudo. Elas já têm prática.

Já eu? Nada. Eu não tenho nada. E não sou vampira, para compensar.

— Nesmee! — disse tio Emmett em tom de saudação, saindo da casa e vindo até nós em velocidade humana, coisa bem rara, e interrompendo o nosso beijo longo sem rancor. — E aí, não quer caçar? Estou sem companhia até agora.

— Eu? Claro, tio Emmett. Nem estava ocupada aqui. Sem problemas, vamos nessa! — eu disse em falso entusiasmo, o que fez com que ele risse alto e Jacob desse um meio-sorriso daquele jeito meio presunçoso. — De qualquer jeito, hoje é meu aniversário. Esme me mataria se eu sujasse o vestido.

O que era uma tremenda mentira. Mas era a única satisfação que eu poderia dar a não ser [i]Eu quero ficar beijando meu namorado, com licença?[/i]

Emmett deu um suspiro e balançou a cabeça, enxergando o óbvio — que eu queria ficar me agarrando com Jacob —, e depois ele se afastou.

— Ah! Tio Emmett! — chamei, não muito alto, porque sabia que ele ouviria — Será que você pode pedir desculpas a Alice por mim? Acho que quebrei as regras.

Mas antes que Emmett pudesse dizer algo, o monstrinho de cabelo repicado estava vindo até nós, e ouvi Jacob grosnar um "Em nome de Jesus, O QUE ELA QUER DE NOVO? Será que não podemos ter um momento sozinhos?!".

Alice estava, surpreendentemente, com uma cara super bem-humorada, coisa que eu não esperava. Ela devia estar bufando de raiva por eu ter aberto o presente antes de chegar em casa. Se bem que chegar em casa significava andar uns trinta metros até o meu quarto. Mas, mesmo assim, eu não tinha levado ao pé da letra, entendendo que só poderia abrir quando meu aniversário acabasse e eu estivesse pronta para ir para cama.

— Eu ficaria brava com você, Renesmee... — Alice disse quando estava bem na nossa frente — Mas não se preocupe com isso. Vai dar tudo certo.

Em qualquer outra circunstância, ouvir um "vai dar tudo certo" de tia Alice significava alívio e sucesso absoluto. Mas, do jeito que ela falou aquilo, me deu até medo.

Aquela coisinha menor que eu estava absurdamente maliciosa. O que me fazia pensar em mais outras coisas maliciosas que poderiam acontecer (ou melhor: vindo de Alice, que [i]iriam[/i] acontecer. Em breve). O que me fazia lembrar de todas aquelas coisas que eu poderia fazer de errado, e estragar tudo.

O que me deixava estupidamente nervosa.


End file.
